Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Trois jours avant de retourner à Poudlard pour sa huitième année, Harry Potter reçoit enfin le testament de son parrain et de ses parents. Plusieurs surprises l'attendent: il est maintenant le propriétaire du 4 Privet Drive et du Manoir Malfoy. Comme d'habitude les ennuis courent après le Survivant et ne le laisse pas vivre sa vie en paix. fic à chapitre, futur HPDM. en cours!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** les personnages à JK Rowling et l'histoire à moi ^^

 **Résumé** :Trois jours avant de retourner à Poudlard pour sa huitième année, Harry Potter reçoit enfin le testament de son parrain et de ses parents. Plusieurs surprises l'attendent: il est maintenant le propriétaire du 4 Privet Drive et du Manoir Malfoy. Comme d'habitude les ennuis courent après le Survivant et ne le laisse pas vivre sa vie en paix.

 **Pairing** : Draco / Harry, cette fic va devenir un slash dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Rated** : T pour le moment

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite que de savoir que quelqu'un aime mon histoire :)

Et allez aussi voir mes autres fanfic! Je vais me lancer dans la traduction de fanfic anglaise vers le français, donc si vous en avez de bonne à me conseiller, n'hésitez pas ;)

EDIT: Je reviens après une longue absence, 19 chapitres sont déjà écrit. La fic devrait en avoir une trentaine au total. Je vais recorriger les chapitres déjà publié.

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Prologue**

\- Mr Potter, vous êtes ici présent pour la lecture du testament de Lord Sirius Orion Black, de Lord James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans. Vous êtes, sur ces deux testaments, leur unique héritier.

Une boule dans la gorge, Harry écoutait le gobelin assis de l'autre côté du bureau. Il tentait de rester calme et d'écouter patiemment mais il ne pouvait calmer le tic nerveux qui agitait sa jambe. Il avait été convoqué trois jours avant de rentrer en huitième année, à Gringott, pour la lecture du testament de son parrain et celui de ses parents. Il avait atteint sa majorité il y a peu et pouvait enfin y avoir accès. Les temps troublés de la guerre et les manigances de Dumbledore dans le dos du Ministère l'avait empêché d'y avoir accès bien plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup de chose s'était passé il y a peu. Il avait tué Voldemort, gagné la guerre (si on gagne vraiment en devenant un meurtrier, rien n'est moins sûr), il retournait à Poudlard sous la direction de McGonagall, et surtout, il avait perdu de vies d'amis, de proches, et même d'inconnus. Sa vie n'était plus la même à présent. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, passer ses Aspics, trouver un travail et fonder une famille. Avoir la vie tranquille dont il rêve depuis des années. McGonagall avait repris la direction de l'école et avait dirigé les travaux de reconstruction. Harry allait pouvoir retourner dans le seul endroit au monde qu'il considérait comme sa maison d'ici peu.

Le Gobelin reprit :

\- Si vous acceptez ces testaments, vous serez en possession de la maison Black au 12 Grimmauld Square, du Manoir Black en Cornouaille, du Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, la maison de vos parents à Godric's Hollow, du Manoir Potter dans le Yorkshire,ainsi que tous les biens contenu dans ces demeures. De même pour la maison au 4 Privet Drive utilisé par la famille moldu de votre mère. Et aussi, le contenu des coffres de vos parents, soit 500 625 gallions et de celui des Black, soit 850 243 gallions, à Gringott et ils vous sont totalement accessible à vous seul.

Harry cru un instant avoir mal entendu et demanda :

\- Vous avez parlé du Manoir Malfoy…

Le Gobelin leva ses yeux du document avec lenteur et le regarda au-dessus ses lunettes.

\- En effet, Mr Potter, il est à vous à présent. lâcha le Gobelin d'une voix neutre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Il devrait appartenir à Draco Malfoy, pas à moi ! Je ne peux pas être l'héritier des Malfoy ! C'est impossible ! éclata le brun d'incompréhension, ses nerfs étant à la limite du claquage, ces temps étaient difficile à vivre pour un survivant. La logique sorcière commençait à lui peser.

\- Il se trouve, Mr Potter, que Mr Malfoy a été déshérité par son père, il y a de cela deux ans.

\- Je… je l'ignorais… murmura Harry, pensif, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre en quoi cela me concerne et pourquoi il me reviendrait.

\- Patience, Mr Potter, patience. A la mort de Lord Malfoy, le Manoir est revenu à son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Quand elle est décédée à son tour, c'est sa sœur Andromeda qui aurait dû en hériter mais elle a refusé. Vous êtes le dernier héritier Black. Vous avez aussi hérité des sièges au magenmagot ainsi que des titres de Lord Black et de Lord Potter.

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour accuser le choc. Il n'était plus seulement riche, il était richissime. Sa première pensée fut étonnamment tourné vers Draco, le blond n'avait plus rien. La guerre l'avait anéantit, il était orphelin, un comble après s'être tant moqué d'Harry à ce sujet. Et il serait très sûrement dans une colère noire en apprenant que son Manoir familiale appartenait maintenant à son pire ennemi. Même si Harry n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Puis, il fut pris d'inquiétude : que ferait-il de tous ces biens ? Posséder deux Manoirs et deux maisons de villes étaient énorme surtout sachant qu'il était seul. Il était sans aucun doute le sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre, et ce n'était pas une chose qui le mettait en joie. Il en avait le tournis. Il fut tenté un instant de donner toutes sa fortune à des associations caritatives et de partir en ermite dans la forêt interdite, à vivre seul.

Mais une autre information accapara son esprit.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous venez de dire que la maison du 4 Privet Drive m'appartenait ? souffla-t-il abasourdi de ne pas avoir relevé plus tôt.

\- En effet, Mr Potter. C'est votre mère qui avait acheté cette maison pour sa sœur.

Le jeune homme se figea, il était propriétaire de la maison qu'il haïssait plus que tous... Douce ironie que de la vie d'Harry Potter. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait entendu les Dursleys parler de cet état de fait.

\- Mais est-ce que mon oncle et ma tante payent un loyer ? Sont-ils au courant qu'il ne la possède pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, Mr Potter, ils sont parfaitement au courant de cela, ils en avaient été notifié au moment de l'achat comme indiqué sur le contrat, et ils n'ont jamais payé la moindre mornille à votre mère.

Après un instant, une idée prit vie dans l'esprit tourmenté d'Harry Potter, une idée soit disant indigne de son âme de gryffondor, une idée de vengeance, une idée de retour de bâton de dix-sept années de mauvais traitement. Il avait bien conscience que son lui d'avant n'aurait jamais pu penser faire une chose pareil, la vengeance est pour les faibles. Mais Harry Potter n'est plus le même petit garçon innocent, il a tué un homme. Il a perdu son innocence et son regard naïf sur le monde après des années de combat contre les forces du mal. Maintenant il veut faire payer à ceux qui lui ont fait du mal profitant de sa faiblesse, littéralement.

\- Et serait-ce possible de les obliger à payer un loyer ou de me racheter la maison, légalement parlant ? demanda le sorcier. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de cette maison, mais je ne peux décemment pas les laisser l'occuper de la sorte.

\- Tout à fait. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe personnellement, Mr Potter ?

\- Oui, ce serait parfait. J'irais moi-même demain leur annoncer.

\- Bien. Il ne vous reste qu'à signer les testaments, Mr Potter, et tout sera réglé.

Harry prit une plume entre ces doigts tremblant et écrivit son nom en bâton maladroitement de son écriture en patte de mouche en bas des parchemins.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Harry se pencha vers le Gobelin et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille, des mots qui firent acquiescer la créature. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, le Gobelin lâcha doucereusement :

\- La baguette que vous portez à votre ceinture ne vous répond plus, Lord Potter, nous autres, créatures magiques, sentons cela. Vous devriez la retourner à son propriétaire. Par ailleurs, Ollivander m'a fait savoir il y a quelques jours qu'il a un paquet à votre nom.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta Gringott, la tête occupé par des pensées de toute sorte, ignorant les sorciers qui le saluaient dans le hall de la banque. Et il transplana directement à Grimmauld Square, où il s'était installé à la fin de la guerre. La maison de son parrain était encore hanté par la présence des morts dont Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire. La maison était sombre, angoissante, comme son esprit, à vrai dire, mais c'était le seul lieu où il pouvait vivre.

Le lendemain, Harry transplana au 4 Privet Drive, acte de propriété en main. La rue était parfaitement calme, pas un chat ne se promenait dans la rue, pas un chien n'aboyait, pas un enfant ne criait, pas une voiture ne vrombissait. La ville semblait en attente. Il se souvenait de ces longs jours d'été qu'il passait seul, assis sur le pas de la porte, à attendre une prochaine corvée et à espérer ne pas à avoir à retourner à l'école où il retrouverait encore une fois la Bande de Big D.

Le jeune homme aperçu un mouvement de rideau énergique du côté de la maison de Mrs Figgs mais ne vit personnes, peut être un de ces chats avaient sauté sur la fenêtre. Il n'était pas étonné, il savait que la vieille femme avait été une espionne de Dumbledore.

Harry monta les marches du perron et appuya un long moment sur la sonnette à la manière des inspecteurs de police dans les séries télévisées moldus, il avait toujours rêvé d'essayer. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante serait là. Il entendit la voix pincée de sa tante crier qu'elle arrivait, et le grognement de son oncle contre ces impolis qui venaient troubler leur calme matinale.

Le verrou tourna, la porte s'ouvrit et la mâchoire de sa tante s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle devint livide et laissa échapper un piaillement, tentant de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la maison. Elle essayait de refermer la porte mais Harry la tenait ouverte avec son pied. Vernon s'impatientait et cria de sa voix tonitruante « Qui est-ce ? ». Pétunia ne réussit pas à formuler une phrase et Harry la bouscula pour rentrer, profitant de sa perte de lucidité. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au salon où son oncle, en le voyant, se leva de son fauteuil en un bon et cria :

\- Vermine ! Comment oses-tu venir ici !?

Harry ne recula pas d'un millimètre, et se contente de sortir sa baguette d'un geste souple de la main, et de la pointer sur son oncle qui glapit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force, cracha-t-il avec humeur.

Vernon se rassis lentement sur son fauteuil et Pétunia se glissa derrière lui, tremblante. Il devait avoir l'air encore plus fou qu'ordinaire pour les terrifier de la sorte, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur de défie et de haine. La vue d'un simple bout de bois arrivait à tenir en respect ces humains qui, pendant toute l'époque où il aurait dû avoir une enfance, l'avait humilié, frappé, détruit mentalement et physiquement. C'était presque risible. Cela montrait à quel point la peur révèle le pire de l'être humain, surtout la peur de l'étrange et de l'étranger. La peur rend les humains encore plus monstrueux.

Il laissa échapper un sourire de pitié et montra le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

\- Hier, j'ai pu avoir accès aux testaments de mes parents, celui de ma mère c'est révélé très instructif. Je tiens là l'acte de propriété de cette maison, et je pense que comme moi, vous savez ce qu'il contient. Et donc, la raison de ma présence dans ce trou devient limpide.

Les deux moldus devinrent encore plus livide qu'il ne leur était physiquement possible et Vernon tirait vers le violet. Se faire menacer de la sorte par un monstre lui donnait des palpitations, mais le faite de savoir que c'était ce même monstre qui possédait sa maison était pour lui une honte bien pire, si les voisins venaient à l'apprendre…

Harry reprit :

\- Vous avez une semaine : soit vous me racheter la maison dans sa totalité et vous n'entendrait plus jamais parler de moi, soit vous me devrez tous les mois de loyer impayé depuis que vous habitez là. Une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Vous recevrez tous les documents par hibou. Je me fiche d'où vient l'argent, je veux juste être payé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Piailla Pétunia, désemparé par la somme colossale que ça devait représenter.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir maltraité pendant mon enfance ? Vous devriez vous méfier des monstres, ils ont la mémoire longue. Mais sachez juste que si vous aviez été bon avec moi, je vous aurais offert cette maison. Je ne veux pas être noble avec des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

Il tourna les talons, et avant de passer la porte, il lâcha à nouveau d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Une semaine.

Puis, il disparut.

Les Dursley furent prit de panique. Ils ne savaient ni où ni comment trouver une tel somme d'argent. Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré et Pétunia pensa à sa sœur.

Un homme en noir apparu sur le pas de leur porte, un sourire vicieux gravé sur ses lèvres pâles.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**disclaimer:** voir chapitre 1

Le rythme de parution sera environ de une semaine, j'essayerais de m'y tenir mais je viens de rentrer en terminal et je n'ai encore conscience de la quantité de travail dont je vais avoir besoin pour cette année donc le rythme pourrait se rallonger en fonction de mes devoirs et j'en suis désolé par avance... ^^"

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews! :D ça m'a fait très plaisir

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^

bonne lecture!

EDIT: Chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le Testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 1**

Assis dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, Harry lisait la toute nouvelle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une montrait une photographie du Manoir Malfoy à côté de sa propre photo, prise à son insu la veille au chemin de traverse et titrait innocemment « Harry Potter, nouvel héritier Malfoy ? ». L'information de son héritage était devenue publique et bien évidement, il faisait la Une de toute la presse à sensation. Tous cherchaient à découvrir le sens de cet héritage plus qu'étrange, mais aucun ne tapait juste, à croire que pour être journaliste dans le monde sorcier, il fallait avoir le moins de capacité cognitive possible.

L'article détaillait les fabulations de Rita Skeeter sur sa potentielle appartenance au clan Malfoy et à sa proximité avec les Arts noirs. Elle sortait des exemples de sa proximité avec la famille de mangemort de nulle part, n'hésitant pas à détourner l'histoire et à raconter que sa haine réciproque avec Draco n'était soit qu'une façade soit une jalousie de ne plus être fils unique.

Le brun soupirait longuement à chaques paragraphes, faisant lever les yeux d'Hermione vers le ciel. Elle tentait de lire le manuel d'étude runique avancée de cette année mais sa concentration était mise à l'épreuve par les ronflements sonores de son petit ami rouquin et les soupirs incessants de son meilleur ami Survivant en titre.

\- Arrête de te torturer, Harry, grinça Hermione, les nerfs au bord de l'explosion. Ça ne te sers à rien de le lire, tu te fais juste du mal.

Le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre.

\- Mais regarde ce qu'écrit ce cafard ! piailla-t-il en lui collant le journal contre le nez, « Harry Potter aurait-il caché pendant tout ce temps sa proximité scandaleuse avec Lucius Malfoy ? Aurait-il déchu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre sa place ? Aurons-nous un deuxième Voldemort au côté de Lucius Malfoy ramené à la vie par sa puissante magie ? Tel sont les questions que vous devez vous posez, cher lecteur ! » et « historique de la famille Malfoy p.4, famille Potter et la lumière p. 6, Harry Potter, héros aux côtés sombres p 8 » Elle se moque de qui !?

La jeune Gryffondor lâcha un soupir de résignation et écouta le brun poursuivre :

\- Elle délire totalement, « proximité scandaleuse » avec Malfoy senior ! Je lui ferais bouffer son torchon moi ! et avec sa plume à papote dans le cul elle ferait moins la maline ! éructait le Survivant, hors de lui.

\- En parlant de plume à papote dans le cul, intervint Ron que les cris de son meilleur ami avait réveillé, comment à réagit Malfoy ?

\- Ron, je pourrais savoir quel lien tu fais entre une plume à papote là où je pense et Malfoy ? demanda Hermione perplexe d'être tombé amoureux du rouquin aux analogies étranges.

La question de son ami ramena Harry sur terre. Il reposa le journal sur ses genoux.

\- J'en sais rien, très mal à mon avis. Mais est-ce qu'il revient cette année ?

Ce fut à Hermione de répondre.

\- Lors de son procès, comme, grâce à ton intervention, il n'a pas été retenu responsable de ses choix et de ses actes, il n'a été condamné qu'à un mois à Azkaban. Ce qui est selon moi, déjà trop. Et en toute logique il devrait revenir cette année pour avoir ses Aspics.

Ron se redressa complètement et repris :

\- D'ailleurs, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ta prit de le défendre ? Il n'a fait que nous causer des problèmes pendant sept ans.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas pour envoyer un innocent à Azkaban et je te rappelle que nous aussi on lui a fait des crasses, se défendit le brun.

La jeune Gryffondor mit son grain de sel dans la discussion.

\- Et puis vous êtes lié tous les deux.

\- De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? sursauta le Survivant.

\- Bah oui, il t'a sauvé la vie au Manoir en faignant de ne pas te reconnaître, tu l'as dit toi-même, il t'a reconnu, et après, c'est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande. Ça créer des liens, des liens de vie et de mort. Glissa la brune avec malice devant le regarde de déni de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais Hermione ! tenta le brun, interrompu par la corne du train.

Leur discussion n'alla pas plus loin, le Poudlard Express rentrait en gare. Harry se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Hermione par là mais il oublia vite ses questionnements quand il vu la marée d'élèves le pointer du doigt et propager des rumeurs sur son compte en le regardant avec horreur. Il n'en pouvait plus, s'il le pouvait il partirait très loin, en Amazonie ou en Sibérie, loin de tous êtres humains. Il serra les dents et monta dans la première carriole non sans avoir caressé doucement le sombral qui la tirait.

Son entrée dans la grande salle ne fut pas des plus discrètes. McGonagall le salua de loin d'un signe de tête visiblement inquiet, et les élèves continuèrent de le regarder avec crainte, les plus peureux, des poufsouffles, crièrent et s'évanouirent. C'est profondément blasé qu'Harry Potter s'assis à la table des Gryffondors.

Pendant la répartition Harry et ses amis ne prétaient pas attention aux premières années mais discutaient à voix basse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'autant de maisons ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai pris contact avec les elfes des manoirs Potter et Black et je leur ai demandé s'ils pouvaient restaurer le cottage à Godric's Hollow. Je ne peux pas les vendre, c'est mon héritage familial mais je ne pourrais jamais tout utiliser…

\- Tu vas habiter où ? demanda Ron.

\- pense que je vais rester à Grimmauld Place pour le moment, mais je vais sûrement passer mes prochaines vacances à faire l'inventaire de toutes les choses dangereuses ou magiques dans les différents Manoirs. Je prendrais mon préféré comme maison de vacances.

\- Tu as pensé à faire des donations à des associations? ça pourrait être une bonne chose, lâcha la brune.

\- Je… je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé… Mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Merci 'Mione. Souffla Harry avant que McGo ne se lève pour faire son discours de nouvelle année.

\- Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence, bien plus lumineuse que la précédente malgré les douloureuses pertes dont nous souffrons. Servons nous de cette année de paix pour panser nos blessures et recommencer à vivre. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux huitième années qui sont venu profiter du calme de ce château encore une année avant de se lancer dans la vie active. L'accès à la forêt interdite reste interdit, pour tous, dit-elle en regardant le trio d'or dans les yeux. Un monument de mémoire aux victimes de la bataille de Poudlard a été érigé dans le parc, proche du lac noir, vous saurez le trouver. Et Maintenant, que le festin commence !

Des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables dans le silence le plus total. Tous étaient marqués par les mots de la directrice. Ron serra les dents et se concentra sur ses carottes pour ne pas penser à Fred. Harry se servit généreusement de poulet, son estomac lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce midi.

Quand il prit sa fourchette il sentit une présence connu s'approcher. Il ne commença pas à manger, se contentant d'attendre. Et il avait raison, à peine une seconde après, une voix avec un adorable accent aristocratique retendit derrière lui :

\- Je vois que voler les maisons ne te coupe pas l'appétit, Potter.

Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face à Draco Malfoy. Le blond s'était laissé pousser les cheveux comme on père avant lui, il tombait en cascade autour de son visage d'une manière beaucoup plus désorganisé que ceux de son paternel. Ses yeux métalliques lançaient des éclairs de rage. Il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur, celui-ci étant resté assis, mais même debout, le Serpentard dominait le brun de dix bons centimètres. Harry répondit simplement :

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, Malfoy, d'une voix terriblement neutre.

Toute la grande salle était subitement recouverte d'un silence de plomb. Le blond bouillonnait de rage. Même les professeurs avaient suspendu leurs gestes. La rage du Serpentard était palpable dans l'air.

\- Ravis, ce n'est peut-être pas le mot auquel je pensais, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un voleur ! Un profiteur ! Ta bonne âme gryffondorienne n'est qu'une façade dont tu uses pour nous piller ! Je te hais, Potter !

Harry resta impassible, regardant le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne pouvait supporter un tel contact. Il piétina, tourna sur lui-même, le regard fou semblable à un Sirius Black jeune, Azkaban avait eu le temps de le ronger en un mois. Il riait, il riait de façon psychédélique, complètement hystérique. Il hurla encore plus fort :

\- Tu es un imposteur ! Rend moi ma maison ! Tu n'as aucun droit ! Tu ne fais que violer les lois depuis toujours ! Et tu sais le pire, sale vermine ? Le pire ? Le pire c'est que quand j'étais enfant j'idéalisais celui qui avait vaincu celui que mon père craignait tant ! Je t'admirais, Potter ! Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ! Tu n'es qu'un Vermine !

Il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration erratique résonnait dans la grande salle. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour traduire toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait ressentie ce matin en voyant la une de la gazette, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui cracher sa douleur dans la face. Il n'avait plus de force.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu meures toi aussi pendant cette guerre, Potter ! Que tu nous débarrasse de ta présence ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Rend moi le Manoir sale voleur ! Escroc ! Comment as-tu fait pour faire croire aux Gobelins qu'il t'appartenait ? Comment ?! Tu les as payé c'est ça ?

Harry serrait les dents, il comprenait la colère du blond, il ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en lui parlant. Il savait bien que dans cet état le blond ne voudrait rien entendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre à ce point son masque de porcelaine.

Pendant que le Serpentard continuait à hurler sa haine, deux silhouettes apparurent sur le pas de la porte de la grande salle. Un grattement de gorge coupa Draco dans sa tirade, donnant des frissons désagréable à Harry. Le jeune homme se retourna violement pour insulter copieusement ceux qui osaient l'interrompre. Quand il vu deux officiels du Ministère de la justice en robe d'avocat il resta les bras ballant d'incompréhension.

McGonagall rompit le silence d'une voix dure :

\- Que me vaux votre visite dans ses murs ?

Il y avait un homme élancé, mince, presque maigre, une moustache à la Salvador Dali, qui tenait une pile de dossier dans ces bras, et une femme, petite, les cheveux longs attaché en chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fut la femme qui répondit d'une voix jeune et fortement amusé par ce qu'elle venait de voir :

\- Nous sommes ici à la demande de Lord Potter pour la donation du Manoir Malfoy à Mr Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'intrigue m'appartient ^^

Merci encore pour toute vos reviews, elles m'ont fais beaucoup plaisir :D

Et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser de nouvelles!

Bonne lecture!

EDIT: chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 2**

L'homme en noir qui se tenait devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son cou livide, avant de lever sa main squelettique et de toquer contre la porte blanche trois coups secs.

Harry était partie depuis peu de temps, les Dursleys prirent peur, revenait-il ? Mais Pétunia accompli son devoir de maîtresse de maison démodée et s'avança à petit pas vers la porte d'entrée. Un pressentiment terrible lui tordait l'estomac, la visite de son neveu l'avait complètement retourné. Trois coups furent à nouveau porté à la porte, plus agressifs que les premiers. Elle accéléra le pas à contrecœur, tourna lentement le verrou et ouvrit à l'homme en noir.

Pétunia se figea, pétrifié de surprise et de peur. Cet homme était sans nul doute le plus effrayant sorcier qu'elle a pu voir dans sa vie, la cape noir qui le recouvrait était digne d'une robe de détraqueur, son visage portait des marques trop profondes pour ne pas faire frémir d'effroi. La femme sentait ses cheveux se redresser sur son crâne et ses yeux s'écarquiller plus qu'il n'était humainement possible. Un sourire sadique ornait les lèvres pâles de l'homme.

\- Qu…qui êtes-vous ? s'étouffa-t-elle, sa voix étant montée de plusieurs octaves sous l'effet de la peur.

\- Un ami… répondit l'homme en noir.

\- Mais je ne vous connais pas, monsieur, piailla Pétunia, de plus en plus terrifié, la scène ressemblant au début d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes en mesure de refuser mon aide.

\- Une aide ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Nous n'avons besoins d'aucun…

\- Financière, la coupa l'homme en noir.

La moldu reprit son souffle, son sang pulsait dans son crâne sous l'effet de ses émotions. Elle avait peur, d'où sortait-il? Elle allait peut-être pouvoir se sortir de cette situation embarrassante avec son neveu. Mais cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle s'écarta du seuil pour le laisser passer, et referma la porte non sans avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la rue, mais elle ne vit pas le mouvement de rideau chez Mrs Figgs.

L'homme en noir avait rejoint le salon et il regardait Vernon le fixer avec une terreur qui mettait visiblement son cœur shooté au cholestérol à l'épreuve, et il laissa fleurir un sourire méprisant sur sa bouche fine.

\- Pé…Pé…Pétunia ! Qu…qu…qui

La femme se concentra pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid comme son époux et lui répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Il dit qu'il peut nous aider. Pour la maison.

Le moldu leva les yeux vers sa femme et dégluti :

\- Pourquoi nous aider ? lâcha-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Parce que j'y vois un intérêt. Un intérêt qui s'appelle Potter.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, « Harry ». Je pense que nous sommes du même avis : c'est une nuisance, une vermine.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? gronda Pétunia.

\- Trop de chose, beaucoup trop de chose. Je veux qu'il lui arrive les choses les plus terribles, les pires souffrances.

\- Qu…qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans la charité, ne vous trompez pas. Mais je vais généreusement vous donnez l'argent qu'il vous réclame, vous sauvant ainsi de la misère, moldu. Lâcha d'une voix doucereuse l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ? demanda Vernon, en bon commerciale.

\- Oh, mais c'est simple, très simple. Vous me devrez une faveur, n'importe quand, n'importe quoi, je pourrais vous demandez de tuer votre fils, vous le ferez.

Des goutes dégoulinaient dans le dos du couple de moldus, des sueurs froides dévalaient leur dos. Devoir une faveur à cet homme les horrifiait, ils se doutaient malgré leurs esprits forts étroits que la faveur serait parmi les pires… Le choix était difficile. Leur instinct de survie leur hurlait de refuser et de faire leurs valises. Mais sans cet argent, ils finiraient à la rue, sans le moindre centime.

Ils se concertèrent, et se mirent silencieusement d'accord. Ils devaient accepter, ne serait-ce que pour Dudley, pour qu'il puisse aller à l'Université. Les deux moldus étaient parmi les êtres les plus intolérants et haineux de ce monde, cependant ils avaient les même préoccupations que les autres : le bien être de leur enfant. Même si leur enfant était un des pires exemples de l'humanité, mais passons. Mais aussi la haine pour ce garçon qui osait leur mettre un tel ultimatum à eux, qui l'avait recueilli et nourrit !

L'homme en noir se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux moldus perdus dans leurs pensées. Et même s'ils refusaient, il pourra toujours les mettre sous imperium. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait dès le départ ? Ah oui, la faveur. Ils devaient se sentir redevable. Et aussi parce qu'il adorait torturer psychologiquement les moldus.

Les Dursleys prirent la parole, brisant le silence :

\- On accepte.

oOooOo

\- Nous sommes ici à la demande de Lord Potter pour la donation du Manoir Malfoy à Mr Draco Malfoy.

Draco se décomposa, il tourna la tête vers Harry Potter qui le défiait du regard à présent. Les murmures commencèrent à remplir la grande salle de toute part. Et le regard de Potter. Le blond senti un vent de honte ensevelir sa poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa de panique. Le regard vert de Potter le transperçait, il ne voyait qu'un regard de reproche et de haine que son cerveau imaginait. Il tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle, bousculant même les officiels du Ministère en passant.

Harry soupira. Malfoy avait fui, comme toujours. De honte sûrement, de l'avoir insulté alors que lui, lui redonne son Manoir. Il se leva dans le but de le retrouver. Il croisa le regard de McGonagall, elle lui fit signe qu'elle prenait les choses en main.

\- Madame, monsieur du Ministère, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, Mr Potter, allez chercher Mr Malfoy et rejoignez-nous. Dit-elle en se levant dans un bruissement de cape émeraude.

Elle fit signe aux deux sorciers de la suivre, après avoir lancé un regard de profonde fierté vers Harry. Ce regard gêna le jeune homme, il ne faisait pas ça pour recevoir des lauriers, il ne voulait pas de ce Manoir, il n'était pas légitime à le posséder.

Le Gryffondor sortie de la grande salle à pas vif et remonta dans son dortoir pour récupérer la carte des maraudeurs. Il la conservait très précieusement dans sa malle, cachée grâce à un sort de dissimulation pour éviter qu'un petit malin vienne fouiller et ne la trouve. La carte sera toujours plus efficace pour trouver Malfoy que de courir au hasard des couloirs, et Merlin seul sait à quel point les couloirs de Poudlard sont longs. Assis sur son lit, Harry cherchait le nom de sa Némésis sur la carte. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le trouver, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, en train de faire les cents pas. Il glissa la carte dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se mit en route. Il avait un Draco sauvage à attraper.

Il courait dans les escaliers, vérifiant si sa proie n'avait pas bougé. Il allait devoir tout lui expliquer. A compter que le blond le croit. Il finit de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait vers le sommet du château, et poussa doucement la porte en bois.

Draco ne faisait plus les cent pas, il s'était assis, les jambes dans le vide, au bord de la tour, le regard perdu dans la forêt interdite. Harry verrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette pour éviter toute fuite du blondinet et s'avança discrètement derrière le Serpentard, l'angoisse de lui parler le prenant subitement à la gorge.

Ses relations avec Draco n'avait jamais été cordiale mais il ressentait pour lui la même empathie que pour ses amis, il faisait, qu'il le veuille ou non, partie de sa vie. Il était derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre, mais le jeune sang pur ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence. Il se glissa à côté de lui, assis les jambes dans le vide, à une distance respectable mais pas trop loin non plus pour ne pas avoir besoin de lever la voix. Le blond ne cilla pas.

Harry se mit à regarder, comme son rival, la canopée de la forêt interdite, recouverte des nuages aux couleurs violentes zébrés de l'ombre du crépuscule. Les cimes étaient ballottées par le vent du nord, les nuages défilaient avec leur lenteur caractéristique. Aucun d'eux deux ne brisa le silence de ce moment, comme pour le conserver dans une bulle.

Quand la lumière se mit à décroitre et à recouvrir la forêt interdite d'un lourd manteau noir, Draco se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui dit simplement :

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry ne fut pas sûr de comprendre la véritable porté de cette question, pourtant évidente.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Malfoy ?

\- Le Manoir. Pourquoi me le redonner après tous ce que je t'ais fait en sept ans ?

Le brun soupira et répondit :

\- Il t'appartient, il fait partie de ton histoire, de ta famille, tu y as grandi. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver et moi je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

Un long silence lui répondit. Le blond fixait à nouveau l'horizon, mais de là où il était, Harry pouvait voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux mercures, couleur de tempête. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme pleurer une fois, mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Voir Malfoy perdre son masque et succomber à ses émotions de cette manière lui tordaient le ventre.

Draco retenait ses larmes, il avait le ventre noué. Ce Manoir comptait beaucoup pour lui malgré tous les moments horribles qu'il avait pu y vivre, sa famille n'était que du passé, mais cette maison était toujours là. Il entendit la voix de Potter lui demander :

\- Tu l'acceptes, la donation ?

Le regard de mercure se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

\- Oui.

\- Alors suis-moi, les papiers nous attendent dans le bureau de McGo.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et attendit que le blond fasse de même. Mais au lieu de ça, il enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et murmura juste assez fort pour qu'Harry entende un « merci ». Le Survivant ne dit rien, il savait la valeur de ce simple « merci » venant du Serpentard.

Après quelques instants de silence, le temps pour Draco de se reprendre, ils descendirent vers le bureau de la directrice. Harry sentait que le blond était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa performance dans la grande salle, et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'excuse, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il traversait.

Minerva McGonagall et les deux employés du Ministère se regardait en chien de faïence de chaque côté du bureau. A intervalle régulier, l'homme se raclait la gorge et la femme tirait sur sa robe. On toqua soudain doucement à la porte, et la directrice les invita à rentrer avec un certain soulagement.

Harry Potter pénétra dans le bureau, suivit par Draco Malfoy, la tête baissé. En dix minutes à peine le contrat fut signé et le Serpentard récupéra les droits sur son Manoir. A peine la paperasse terminée, les deux agents du Ministère donnèrent leur congé et disparurent par la cheminé.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent face à McGonagall, qui les regardait avec une expression de forte fierté, fierté de voir les deux garçons se comporter avec tant d'humanité.

\- Vous pouvez retourner à vos salles communes, messieurs. Harry, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore aurait été fier de toi. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, répondit Draco.

\- Merci, professeur. Bonne soirée, répondit Harry.

Au croisement des couloirs où leurs chemins auraient dû se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective, Harry retenu Draco par le bras et lui glissa :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner chez Ollivander le weekend prochain ?

Le blond se retourna, éberlué.

\- Je… Potter, tu as bu ?

\- Nan, je te demande juste de m'accompagner parce que j'ai une dernière chose à te rendre.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent réalisant de quoi il parlait. Il resta figé quand Harry lui donna rendez-vous samedi à dix heures devant la grande salle, et quand il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor.

\- Un troupeau d'hippogriffe a pris le contrôle de son esprit… souffla le blond, interdit.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, je suis désolé de mon retard ^^" j'ai eu une semaine assez chargé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper le chapitre 3 en temps et en heure. Le brouillon du chapitre 4 es écrit et il devrait sortir le weekend prochain :)

bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)

EDIT: chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 3**

La rentrée en huitième année fut pour Harry des plus ennuyantes, il avait atteint un bon niveau en DCFM pendant la guerre par la force des choses, et de devoir écouter un énième professeur du Ministère leur expliquer comment faire un expeliarmus sans la moindre démonstration lui donnait la nausée. Il somnolait, se souvenant de l'époque où c'était Remus Lupin qui tenait ce poste. La nostalgie l'emportait.

Il n'était pas un excellent élève, loin de là, mais il avait atteint un niveau de maturité plus forte qui le mettait mal à l'aise face aux professeurs. Il avait vécus à lui seul des choses que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et récupérer son innocence et sa naïveté, et de croire que jamais il n'aura besoin d'un expeliarmus. Ces professeurs traitaient leurs élèves avec une supériorité qui donnait mal au bide à Harry, il n'aimait pas leurs comportement qui lui rappelait celui d'Ombrage en son temps mais ne vous y tromper pas, il n'est pas question ici de tyran, ce sont de simples professeurs, peu compétent mais rien de comparable à Ombrage dans les méthodes de torture.

Harry croisa à peine Malfoy pendant la semaine, ils avaient beau avoir des cours en communs, leur relation était plus réduite que jamais. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait venir samedi. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, Harry avait la possibilité de sortir de Poudlard pendant les weekends. Peu d'élève profitait de ce droit, et pour cause, pendant la guerre il avait été supprimé pour éviter des problèmes de jeunes mangemorts en herbe en liberté. Aussitôt la guerre terminé, il avait été remis en place dans l'ignorance totale des élèves. Harry l'avait appris grâce à Hermione qui avait regretté d'avoir parlé dans la seconde en voyant le regard de son ami s'illuminer.

Il n'avait pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis du message du Gobelin. Ils allaient vouloir l'accompagner absolument et lui voulait régler ça avec Draco personnellement. Il l'emmenait pour lui rendre sa baguette, celle qu'il avait prise pendant sa fuite du Manoir Malfoy, et pour s'en racheter une à l'occasion. Et bien sûr pour voir ce qu'était ce paquet dont lui avait parlé le Gobelin.

D'ailleurs, Ron avait été complètement interloqué par le geste d'Harry pour Draco. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ami puisse lui retourner son manoir. Hermione avait cherché à y trouver une quelconque signification de l'évolution de leur relation, qu'Harry n'avait pas écoutée, il avait juste saisi qu'elle ressassait cette histoire de « lien ».

Un cours d'histoire de la magie soporifique et un cours de potion désastreux - oui, Harry se mettait à regretter Snape - plus tard, il fut samedi. La veille, Harry avait envoyé un mot à McGonagall pour la prévenir, histoire que personne n'aille hurler au kidnapping, et avait sorti ses plus beaux vêtements sorciers, aucune chance qu'il mette son uniforme pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, il se fera assez remarqué comme ça.

C'est donc débarrassé de ses lunettes, avec bien sûr la vision rafistolé par les bons soins de Snape pendant la guerre, les cheveux hirsutes et une cape vert-sapin qu'il attendit Draco devant la grande salle. Le blond arriva pile à l'heure, les cheveux nattés dans son dos et une robe noire avec une capuche, pour dissimuler son visage, sur les épaules. Après un regard inquisiteur du Gryffondor, il grogna que c'était pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas au chemin de traverse.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de l'enceinte du château pour qu'Harry les fasse transplaner dans la ruelle attenante à la boutique d'Ollivander. Le brun était agréablement surpris par la venue de Draco, il avait fini par penser qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Le fait est que Draco n'a décidé de venir que la veille après maintes tergiversions de son esprit. Ils atterrirent violemment, Harry comme à son habitude perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, attirant Draco qui lui tenait toujours le bras dans la chute. Il se releva brusquement, en marmonnant quelque chose contre les Gryffondor dénué de cervelle et remis Harry sur pied d'un geste de baguette. Le brun époussetait son arrière train d'un air désolé.

Avant de sortir de la ruelle, Draco mit sa capuche, dissimulant ses longs cheveux blonds. La boutique d'Ollivander était vide, ils entendaient le vieil homme fouiner dans les rayonnages de l'arrière-boutique. Le tintement que produit la porte attira le sorcier vers ses clients. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand il vit ses deux visiteurs. Il frémit en voyant le jeune Malfoy, se rappelant sûrement de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Messieurs, souffla-t-il, c'est surprenant de voir des sorciers de votre âge dans ma boutique.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Ollivander, répondit Harry, nous venons pour un problème de baguette.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Vous vous souvenez sûrement, mais après avoir fui le Manoir Malfoy, vous m'aviez dit que la baguette de Draco avait changé d'allégeance. Draco frémit. Il semblerait que le processus se soit inversé.

\- Voyons voir cela, lâcha Ollivander en tendant la main.

Harry sorti précipitamment la baguette de sa poche et la donna au marchand. Il l'examina de très près, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, la portant à son oreille pour l'écouter vivre, vibrer. Il soupira longuement avant de la poser sur le comptoir.

\- En effet, cette baguette retourne son allégeance à Mr Malfoy.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, il allait retrouver sa baguette. Il se souvenait de ce jour au manoir quand Harry la lui avait arrachée des mains. Il s'était longuement demandé ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait couru et transplané avec Dobby. Il aurait voulu le faire, pour échapper à son destin, à sa famille. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais même pour ça il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il était lâche jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Harry comprenait que la baguette ait changé son allégeance le temps qu'il accomplisse la prophétie mais maintenant elle retournait à son véritable propriétaire. Il voyait la lumière qui s'était allumée dans les yeux mercures du Serpentard quand il reprit sa baguette.

\- Vous souhaitez acheter une nouvelle baguette, Mr Potter, je suppose ? demanda Ollivander.

\- Oui, mais avant j'ai une chose à régler, on m'a dit à Gringott que vous aviez un paquet à mon nom. Répondit le Survivant.

Le regard du vendeur devint soudain très grave et beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Oui, en effet, dit-il.

Son visage semblait avoir pris plusieurs années. Il expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons et se mit à parler :

\- Avant de vous le donner, Mr Potter, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir. Ce paquet est dans mon arrière-boutique depuis des siècles, des noms apparaissent puis sont remplacés par d'autres au fil du temps. Jamais personne n'est venu le réclamer, même le précédent propriétaire. Tous ignorent ce paquet, il n'existe pas aux yeux du monde. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient. C'est cet été que votre nom a remplacé le dernier, une coïncidence assez ironique selon moi. La dernière chose que vous devez savoir, Mr Potter, c'est que je n'ai jamais parlé de ce paquet aux gobelins. Méfiez-vous de ce paquet, de ce qu'il contient et de la convoitise.

Harry s'était figé pendant le discours d'Ollivander, dans quoi allait-il être encore embarqué ? Il fut surprit d'apprendre que le vieil homme n'avait rien dit aux gobelins, et pourquoi les gobelins l'avaient-ils envoyé lui ? Pourquoi pas ceux avant lui ?

Le vieil homme le sonda du regard avant de se diriger vers le fond des rayonnages de l'arrière-boutique, et fouiller au sommet d'une étagère. Il toussa à cause des volutes de poussière qui s'envolèrent autours de lui. Il revint à petit pas, tenant entre ses mains un petit paquet de la taille d'un livre environ fait de vieux parchemins et entouré d'une ficelle. Il le tendit à Harry sans dire un mot, le visage fermé.

Harry s'était raidis en prenant le paquet, une douce chaleur s'en dégageait. Il le posa sur le comptoir et défis la ficelle, puis écarta le parchemin usé. Un morceau de bois s'en échappa et roula sur le comptoir, et il sorti du paquet une liasse de parchemin recouvert d'une écriture aristocratique. En se rapprochant, Harry identifia le morceau de bois comme une baguette. Le bois était lisse et délicatement gravé sur toute sa surface de longue incantation dans une langue inconnue qui s'enroulait autours de la baguette. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans la petite boutique.

Harry la prit dans ses doigts, effleurant de la pulpe des doigts les gravures mystérieuses. Un souffle s'échappa de la baguette, faisant virevolter les mèches d'Harry et tomber le capuchon de Draco. Le blond tremblait de peur en voyant une forme fantomatique sortir lentement de la baguette, une forme de serpent semi-transparent encore accrochée à la baguette par la queue. Le brun manqua de la lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise. Le serpent fit siffloter sa langue devant le nez du Gryffondor et lui siffla :

\- Bonjour, maître.

Draco devint livide en entendant le fourchelangue, la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la langue des serpents, c'était de la bouche de Voldemort, et autant dire qu'il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir… Harry se figea et répondit de façon très pertinente :

\- Euh… pardon?!

\- Vous êtes mon propriétaire, maître, le dernier depuis maître Salazar. Lui siffla la créature.

\- « Maître Salazar » ?! répéta Harry en anglais.

Draco sentit son visage se forger un masque de terreur, tels ces masques de théâtre antique en terre cuite trop expressifs. C'est en voyant des mèches du jeune Gryffondor devenir vert Serpentard qu'il transplana de panique et disparu dans un grand crac.

Harry continuait à fixer la baguette, complètement perdu et abasourdi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ollivander était blême et lui ordonna :

\- Sortez, tout de suite ! partez !

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de penser, il fourra la baguette et la liasse de parchemins dans sa poche et sorti de la boutique, pressé par le vieil homme apeuré. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il transplana machinalement à la tour d'Astronomie sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de transplaner à l'intérieur même de Poudlard.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** à Jk Rowling pour les personnages et l'histoire est à moi ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

EDIT: Chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 4**

C'est en ouvrant les yeux après avoir transplané qu'il se rendit compte où il était : dans la tour d'Astronomie, et paniqua. Il avait transplané à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! Il ne savait même pas comment c'était possible, seul les directeurs, maintenant la directrice, avait ce privilège. Un sifflement dans sa poche lui rappela la baguette, il la sortie de sa cape pour faire face au même serpent que précédemment.

\- Maître, je vous sens inquiet, siffla-t-il.

Le brun frissonna et lui répondit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh je sens ce qui vous perturbe. Oui, vous pouvez transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard : vous posséder la baguette d'un fondateur.

\- Je… Quoi ? Stop ! Je veux des explications ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Explosa-t-il.

Il en avait plus que marre de ces situations incompréhensible dans lesquels il se retrouvait projeté.

\- Lisez la lettre de Maître Salazar, vous saurez tout.

\- La lettre ?

Il se rappela de la liasse de parchemin qu'il sorti de sa poche et s'assis par terre, les posant devant lui. Il demanda au serpent :

\- Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne lirais que quand je saurais.

\- Je suis le patronus de maître Salazar et maintenant le vôtre. J'appartiens à cette baguette.

Un silence emplit la tour d'Astronomie. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, si le serpent disait vrai, son patronus n'était plus celui de son père. Il fixa silencieusement la baguette et le serpent. Il prit doucement les feuillets, recouvert d'une écriture longue et délicate, pleine de boucle légère d'encre noire. Il commença à lire.

 _Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous êtes mon humble héritier. Mon héritier sera désigné par la magie, le premier en tout cas. Par la suite, c'est la mort qui désignera. En effet, c'est celui qui tuera mon héritier qui prendra sa place. S'il meurt d'une mort naturelle, la magie en désignera un nouveau._

 _Si vous qui lisez êtes coupable d'un meurtre, c'est de cette manière que vous avez obtenu votre héritage. Si votre âme est encore pure, c'est la magie qui vous a fait cet honneur._

\- Voldemort… murmura-t-il comprenant enfin.

Mais comment Voldy a pu devenir l'héritier ? Les Gaunts étaient héritier de Serpentard, Mérope Gaunt sa mère en particulier. Mais il n'avait pas tué sa mère, elle était morte en couche. A moins que ce soit cela, mais ça serait cruel de prendre pour responsable l'enfant de la mort de sa mère… Harry était définitivement maudit…

Il se demanda un instant si Dumbledore avait été au courant de cette histoire, s'il avait su ce qui attendait Harry s'il tuait Voldy. Enfin, le vieil homme pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas au combat final, ça n'a pas dû lui faire un cas de conscience de ne pas l'informer de ce détail d'héritage. Il reprit sa lecture.

 _Je sais bien quel est la terrible réputation que l'on me donne, je serais sûrement haï par le futur ou célébré, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Je défendais et me battais pour ce en quoi je croyais. Et c'est cette force, cette persévérance qui est louable. Vous, mon héritier, vous n'avez peut-être pas les mêmes valeurs mais je suis certain que vous avez cette force._

En effet, pensa Harry, je n'ai pas du tout les mêmes valeurs que lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Pourquoi était-il abonné aux Serpents vicieux ? Il soupira.

 _La baguette que vous avez trouvée dans ce paquet est à vous à présent. Hydris est ton nouveau patronus et l'esprit de la baguette, il te guidera. Cette baguette je l'ai faite de mes propres mains, en bois d'if, elle à un cœur fait d'un croc de basilic. Elle possède la faculté de devenir un simple bout de bois si l'ordre lui en est donné en fourchelangue. Le paquet qui l'emballait avait été enchanté par mes soins pour afficher le nom du propriétaire en temps réel._

 _Vous avez, mon héritier, de grande chose à accomplir. J'ai une requête à vous faire. Retrouvez mon tombeau, mon testament y est caché. De ce testament vous apprendrez vos nouvelles possessions, et une mission. Une mission que je n'ai pu finir avant ma mort. Je vous demande de trouver cette tombe et de terminer cette mission, elle est primordiale pour notre univers et n'a aucun lien avec les valeur qui me sont prêté. Mon tombeau peut se trouver n'importe où dans le monde, certains se souviennent encore…_

Ainsi, le jeune homme termina la lecture de la lettre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait quand même du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard… Et il se retrouvait à nouveau avec la mission de sauver le monde, « primordiale pour notre univers » qu'il disait l'autre, et carrément l'univers en plus, il avait pris du grade on dirait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, le mystère l'attirais toujours mais se battait en duel avec son envie de calme. Et puis restait à savoir ce que Serpentard considérait comme primordiale…

Il entendit la cloche de Poudlard sonner vingt heures, l'heure du repas. Harry se leva, fourra la lettre dans sa poche, ses questions avec et attrapa sa baguette avant de dévaler les escaliers en direction de la grande salle.

Il mangea en silence, ignorant les questions pressantes de Ron et Hermione qui voulait savoir où il avait disparu toute la journée. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne pour le moment. Harry était tourmenté, il voyait là un mauvais signe du destin qui allait faire grincer des dents ceux qui le prenaient pour le prochain mage noir.

Il chercha du regard Draco, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il n'était pas venu manger. Harry fut soudain prit d'inquiétude et se traita d'imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt au blond. Il avait transplané dans la panique, peut-être était-il en train de se vider de son sang, démembré, aux portes de Poudlard. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa découverte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'état de santé de Draco et maintenant il s'en voulait. Le brun se leva brutalement et parti d'un pas vif vers la chambre du blond. S'il était dans le château, il était là-bas, et s'il n'y était pas, là il pourra vraiment avoir peur…

La chambre de préfet de Draco se trouvait dans les cachots, à deux pas de la salle commune des serpents. Il avait été nommé préfet pour le protéger des potentiels Serpentards qui lui en voudraient pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Harry. Le tableau qui gardait la porte était un serpent dans une corne d'abondance, quand Harry s'approcha, il eut la surprise de voir le serpent baiser respectueusement la tête et la porte s'ouvrir devant lui. Sûrement un lien avec Salazar, mais il sentait que le bond n'allait pas apprécier.

La chambre de Draco était composée d'un petit salon avec un bureau, des tapisseries verdoyantes sur les murs et une cheminé sculptée. Une porte entrouverte semblait mener à sa chambre. Il s'y glissa pour y trouver le blond assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, serrant les pans de sa cape contre lui pour se protéger du vent. Harry avait toujours cru que les cachots donnaient sur les profondeurs du la mais cette chambre était l'exception qui confirma la règle. La fenêtre se trouvait juste au-dessus de la falaise qui plongea dans le lac.

Harry s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il surprenait le blond en pleine méditation, et qu'il prenait loisir à l'observer. Il avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules et adoucissaient les traits durcit de son visage, physiquement il ressemblait plus à son père maintenant mais avec un visage plus doux, plus délicat, et son âme moins noire.

Draco se retourna et avisa le brun dans ses appartements, rouge de fureur d'être observé de la sorte il sauta de son perchoir pour enguirlander le Gryffondor. Il perdait de plus en plus souvent son masque de glace devant le brun depuis la rentrée, et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ici, Potter ?

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

\- Je suis ravis de savoir que tu te soucis de mon bien être, Potter, grinça avec ironie le blond, Mais je peux savoir comment tu es rentré dans ma chambre ?

\- La porte s'est ouverte toute seule.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

\- Mais bien sûr, les portes s'ouvrent toute seule quand seigneur Potter veux passer ! Arrête de raconter des salades, sale binoclar et dégage ! gronda-t-il plein de hargne.

Le brun hésita, il voulait lui expliquer, le rassurer mais le Serpentard n'avait à l'évidence pas envie de parler. La haine que lui portai le blond s'était quelque peu calmée depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son manoir et sa baguette, mais à priori ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire la paix. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit du Gryffondor que le jeune homme était en colère parce qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre sans son accord. Draco était fou de rage d'avoir été vu alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait peur que sa Némésis ne découvre à quoi il pensait. En voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas et qu'il s'était même assis sur son lit, les bras croisés, et du défis dans le regard, il s'énerva encore :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Potter ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de foutre le camp.

\- J'attends que tu sois disposé à me parler, lui répondit Harry, sûr de lui.

\- Nan mais je rêve ! explosa Draco, Tu rentres par effraction dans ma chambre et tu penses que je vais t'écouter ! Tu nages en plein délire, faut que tu te fasses soigner.

Draco se jeta sur le brun et tenta de le remettre sur ses pieds pour le mettre à la porte avec un coup de pied dans le postérieur, il réussit à le redresser et essaya de l'envoyer contre un mur pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais il résistait, il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire virer aussi facilement. Il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le secoua en criant :

\- Bordel, écoute-moi, Draco !

Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas particulièrement d'être secoué comme un vulgaire sac et il colla une baffe dans le visage du Gryffondor qui tomba au sol sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas très bien compris, Potter, mais tu vas te relever et me faire le plaisir de dégager _tout de suite_ ! gronda-t-il comme un chat sauvage.

Le brun fut surprit par la hargne du blond, il n'avait pas pensé trouver autant de résistance. Il fut d'ailleurs aussi surprit de se rendre compte qu'il avait appelé le jeune homme par son prénom. Il se releva lentement en se massant sa joue rouge, mais il décida de ne pas quitter la chambre et de se rassoir sur le lit en gémissant de douleur. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais il le faisait.

\- Je dois vraiment te parler.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Tant mieux, c'est moi qui dois te parler de quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sa nouvelle baguette de sa manche, et le blond fit un bond en arrière, son visage figé. Il avait cru que le Survivant allait l'attaquer et le brun le comprit.

\- Calme, Malfoy, je voulais juste te la montrer.

Le jeune homme fit le tour du lit, et s'assis à l'opposer d'Harry, lui faisant face. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il voulait juste qu'il dégage mais il n'avait pas le force mentale de se battre ce soir, il était las de tout. Alors il le fixa simplement, lui faisant signe de parler d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il fixait toujours avec prudence la baguette au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de lui faire une petite démonstration comme en sixième année. Harry fut surprit par la méfiance dont faisait preuve le blond, il avait du mal à croire que le Serpentard pense qu'il veuille l'attaquer.

\- En fait, c'est la baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Dit le Gryffondor.

\- Ça je le savais déjà, merci Potter. Grinça-t-il.

Le brun soupira et lui expliqua le contenu de la lettre. Le Serpentard se montra intéressé malgré sa colère. Mais un doute grandi dans son esprit : pourquoi le Survivant lui parlait de ça à lui ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir autant insister ? Bien que leur relation se fût apaisée ces derniers temps, si on omet cette soirée, Draco avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Il avait beau lui avoir retourné sa baguette et son manoir, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas un égoïste sans cœur, il avait peur que le bon et pur Gryffon se retourne contre l'ancien mangemort qu'il était. Cependant, il ne voulait plus le haïr avec autant de hargne qu'avant, autant d'aveuglement, il ne pouvait plus. Il avait changé et c'est ce à quoi il pensait quand le jeune homme est rentré dans sa chambre, il avait changé à cause de son passage à Azkaban, quelque chose avait été bouleversé au plus profond de son âme, il n'était plus le même. Le traumatisme était encore puissant. Il avait eu tout le temps de repenser aux années précédentes pour se remettre en cause, pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, pourquoi il n'avait pas fui plus tôt.

Draco avait déjà entendu des histoires sur la baguette de Serpentard et sur le testament, mais aucune n'était de bons augures. Au contraire, c'était des histoires de mort et de destruction. Ce n'était que le chaos qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il y pensait.

\- Et donc, Potter, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je pense que je vais chercher… mais je ne suis pas encore sûr.

\- Je te le déconseille, c'est dangereux. Des rumeurs circulaient chez les mangemorts, et pas des bonnes.

\- Tu t'inquiètes, Malfoy ? sourit Harry, amusé.

Le blond leva encore les yeux au ciel.

\- Rêves pas, Potty, Je ne fais que te prévenir puisque tu sembles me demander mon avis en venant imposer ta présence dans ma chambre. Mais comme d'habitude tu vas céder à la tentation qui te ronge de sauver le monde.

Harry grogna qu'il ne sauvait pas le monde, que ce n'était qu'un hasard malheureux. Draco regarda avec stupéfaction le brun s'avachir sur son lit et regarder les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Potter, dis-moi, tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'être dans ma chambre ?

\- Si.

\- Et ? Ça ne fait rien cogiter dans ta petite tête de Gryffondor ? soupira le jeune homme, las.

Le Survivant secoua la tête sans le regarder, Harry n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son dortoir, il n'avait pas envie de penser que demain il allait devoir aller voir les Dursley. Il était lessivé, sa vie ne le satisfaisait pas, il aurait voulu être une autre personne. Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air ravis de le voir squatter sa chambre. Mais il ne le mit pas à la porte, il n'avait plus envie de le voir dégager, il s'était calmer et se rendait compte qu'un peu de compagnie était la bienvenue. Il savait bien que le brun ne partirait pas à moins qu'il ne le vire avec plus de force que la dernière fois.

Draco s'installa le dos contre un des piliers du baldaquin de son lit, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Le silence dans la pièce était calme, presque serein. Harry semblait réfléchir et le blond le regardait.

Draco n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie cette année, tous ces anciens amis étaient à Azkaban ou avaient fui le pays, le commun des mortels avait peur de lui à cause de son passé de mangemort, et les enfants de mangemorts le voyaient comme un traitre à son sang. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Son séjour à Azkaban l'avait fait passer pour un criminel alors qu'il n'avait juste pas eu le choix, tous ces planqués du Ministère n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la pression d'une éducation aristocrate suprématiste sang-pur et ses lourdes conséquences. Quand Harry Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur, il n'avait pas su retenir sa surprise. En fin de compte, il lui devait beaucoup. D'ailleurs il semblait s'être éloigné de la belette et de Granger, il n'avait pas été proche d'eux depuis un moment. Draco l'avait remarqué à force de fixer le brun dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations sur son invitation au chemin de traverse la semaine passée.

Harry ne disait rien, il pensait. Il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas envie de l'être… Il n'avait pas envie de porter ce poids, déjà qu'il devait porter celui de Survivant… Il savait que s'il partait à la recherche du tombeau, son destin serait scellé. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il était certain que le destin le rattraperait, comme il l'avait déjà fait à ses onze ans.

* * *

A suivre...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

J'ai enfin répondu au review \o/

Je devrais remercier mon prof de philo sans qui mes fic n'avanceraient pas aussi vite: oui c'est pas bien d'écrire au lieu d'écouté x)

J'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre 7 mais il n'y aura pas de publication pendant les vacances, je ne serais pas là, mais ça reprendra à la rentrée!

Sinon, un petit mot sur ce chapitre: c'est mon copain qui le corrige et me fait des remarques sur la cohérence de l'histoire, et pour celui là, il a trouvé que la relation entre Harry et Draco avançai trop vite. Mais j'ai fais le choix de ne pas changer grand chose parce que je ne trouve pas cela exagérément rapide, et puis c'est ma manière de voire les choses ^^ voili voilou vous voila prévenu

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire e que vous en avez pensé ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

EDIT : chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry descendit les escaliers du hall vers le grand portail. Il marchait d'un pas vif, le vent fouettait son visage. Sa mâchoire se déforma en un bâillement de fatigue en repensant à la veille. Vers vingt-deux heures, il commençait à s'endormir et Draco l'avait mis à la porte en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un « Gryffondor ronfleur dans son lit ». Il ricana en se souvenant du rouge qui était monté aux joues du blond quand il lui avait répondu qu'il ne ronflait pas.

Il avait apprécié passer la soirée avec le Serpentard malgré leur altercation au début. Leur relation était pour le moins étrange mais au moins elle n'était plus aussi manichéenne qu'avant la guerre.

Harry se rendait chez les Dursleys, il n'avait pas envie de réessayer de transplaner dans Poudlard, il avait peur de savoir jusqu'où ses nouveaux pouvoirs s'étendait. Il ressentait une impression de puissance qui le terrorisait. Il se rendait donc à pied jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de si les Dursleys avaient l'argent. Normalement, les Gobelins leurs avaient envoyé les papiers nécessaire avec la somme demandé. Il avait conscience de la sottise de sa vengeance, mais s'était tous ce qu'il avait trouvé de légale : avec des personnes vénales, faire des vengeances vénales. Pour lui, l'argent ne valait rien, mais pour les Dursleys, cela représentait leur statue sociale, bien que peu élevé, ils y tenaient beaucoup.

Il transplana juste devant chez les Dursleys, à l'abri de l'arbre qu'ils avaient planté dans leur jardinet pour se protéger des regards extérieurs. Le brun avait hâte de ne plus revoir ces gens, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il allait en finir et ne plus jamais revenir. Demander de l'argent lui paraissait stupide avec le recul, c'était que peu de chose par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécus, la souffrance ne se répare pas avec de l'argent.

Il frappa à la porte, espérant que ça se termine vite. Sa tante lui ouvrit et le fit rentrer en silence, le toisant d'un air supérieur. Un sac l'attendait posé sur la table de la salle à manger, un sac moldu ouvert, en s'approchant il eut la surprise de voir l'argent…en gallions. Le brun s'écarta du sac lentement, et fixa son oncle et sa tante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce en argent sorcier ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Harry eu un étrange pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Le paradoxe était trop grand, ça ne collait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Je pensais que tu te fichais de savoir d'où venait l'argent. Lança sa tante avec mépris et dédain.

Le jeune homme se maudit de leur avoir dit ça, mais il se voyait mal les torturer pour les faire parler, rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort de traçage sur le sac et les gallions pour tenter de savoir d'où ils venaient. Mais une crainte le prit soudain au ventre quand il approcha sa main. Il la replaça le long de son corps, fixant le sac avec suspicion.

\- Toi, dit-il à sa tante, passe-moi le sac.

\- Fais le toi-même, grinça-t-elle.

Il sortit sa baguette et la menaça avec. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ne les torturerait pas, ils le prenaient toujours pour un dérangé, un monstre sans valeur. Pétunia n'était pas forte face à la menace, elle prit le sac dans ses bras et Harry soupira de soulagement : ce n'était pas un portoloin. Elle lui colla le sac dans les mains et lâcha sèchement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prendre et transplana à Gringott, mais il eut peur, l'argent était peut-être ensorceler pour donner accès à son compte. Il frôlait la paranoïa, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent surtout avec les Dursleys. Et c'était une chose particulièrement louche que de recevoir des gallions de la part de moldus anti-sorciers, de moldus tout cours d'ailleurs. Il y avait hippogriffe sous roche.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de re-transplaner, cette fois dans la forêt interdite. Le sac à la main, il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter sous un gros chêne. Il souleva un tas de terre de sa baguette, jeta le sac dans le trou qu'il venait de créer et balança la terre dessus. Peu importe s'il oubliait là où il l'avait caché, de toute manière il n'en avait pas besoin. Il plaça tout de même une balise magique pour le lieu avec sa baguette en cas de besoin. Puis, satisfait, il retourna à pied à Poudlard, profitant de sa balade qui lui prit bien une partie de l'après-midi pour réfléchir.

Il repensa à la nuit dernière, cela devait paraître étrange qu'il passe la soirée dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'impression de se sentir proche du blond, et ce dernier semblait accepter sa présence, tout du moins en deuxième partie de soirée. La présence du jeune serpent était confortable contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser après tant d'années de haine. Quelque chose avait changé, et pour une fois, en bien. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'à première vue, sa Némésis était devenu une partie de lui. Et à présent qu'il y pensait, peu de personnes n'adressaient la parole au blondinet, l'ombre d'Azkaban planait sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas envie de partir à l'aventure avec ses meilleurs amis, mais avec le Serpentard grincheux. Il ne savait s'il devait s'embarquer dans cette histoire, et Draco lui déconseillait, mais en même temps…

Le jeune homme était perdu, il ne voulait pas être catalogué de mage noir, encore moins héritier de Serpentard. Et même pour lui-même, il venait à peine d'en finir avec un mage noir, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans ce cercle vicieux du complexe du héros, et encore moins de devenir ce mage noir. Lui qui avait du mal à accepter sa part de ténèbres, il se retrouvait Seigneur des Serpents. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sirius un jour « Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment. » Son cœur se gonfla en pensant à son parrain, il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait, lui avait appris à comprendre sa part d'ombre, Harry lui n'y arrivait toujours pas. Sa part d'ombre était trop liée à Voldemort.

Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt, dans le parc de Poudlard, il sortit de la forêt interdite comme si de rien n'était. Il ne vit pas McGonagall foncer droit sur lui, le visage forgé dans la colère.

\- Mr Potter, je peux savoir d'où vous venez ?

Le Gryffondor eu un éclair de lucidité et se maudit de ne pas s'être rappeler que la forêt interdite était justement, interdite aux élèves. Trop de temps passé à outrager le règlement…

\- Euh… j'ai raté mon transplanage… bredouilla-t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas le croire et le regarda en levant un sourcil au-dessus de ses verres en demi-lune lui rappelant un certain vieillard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit ses cheveux. Harry n'avait pas cherché à camoufler les mèches vertes que lui avait donné sa nouvelle baguette.

\- Qu'avez-vous fais à vos cheveux ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, surpassant légèrement son rôle.

\- Ah, je me suis fait une couleur, mentit le jeune homme.

La directrice de Poudlard le regardait avec suspicion, Harry ne mentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Mais elle le laissa partir sans le punir, il devait reconnaître qu'à de rares occasions être le Survivant avait ses avantages. Harry ne lui parla de rien, elle l'empêcherait de chercher, voire lui reprendrait sa baguette. Mais maintenant, McGo allait le surveiller de près.

Il retourna au château et alla directement à la bibliothèque, histoire de faire quelques recherches sur Salazar Serpentard. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, tous les élèves semblaient être dans le parc à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'été déjà bien pâles en Ecosse. La bibliothèque était quasiment déserte mis à part quelques élèves dispersés çà et là, des Serdaigles principalement. Mrs Pince le salua d'un signe de tête sec et lui indiqua silencieusement de ne pas parler. Il s'enfonça dans les rayonnages qui débordaient de livres de tous les côtés, à croire que la bibliothèque était trop petite. Il aperçut au fond de la pièce, sur une table près d'une fenêtre une tête blonde platine penché au-dessus d'un volumineux grimoire, et fonça jusqu'à lui, passant devant Hermione sans la voir.

Il tira la chaise et s'installa à côté de Draco, le salua et attrapa un livre biographique sur Serpentard d'un geste de baguette. Le blond leva le nez de son ouvrage de potion avancé et fixa le brun avec surprise de le voir s'installer à côté de lui, brun qui cherchait à hypnotiser son livre pour trouver un passage sur la mort de Serpentard. Aucun des deux garçons ne virent Hermione Granger fermer d'un coup sec l'énorme livre qu'elle lisait et foncer vers Harry. Elle ignora royalement le Serpentard, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Harry.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ? Et ce matin ? Pourquoi tu ne nous préviens pas quand tu disparais ?! Harry James Potter, répond moi ! gronda-t-elle à voix mesuré mais néanmoins menaçante.

Harry se retint de lui dire que ne pas prévenir était le principe même de la disparition mais il ne jugea pas cela utile pour sa survie immédiate. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un regard de chien mouillé tout droit tiré du maître en la matière, j'ai nommé Patfoot, et lui répondit :

\- Excuse-moi, 'Mione, je n'ai pas vu l'heure hier, je me suis endormis dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Draco du lutter pour ne pas ricaner. Il y avait en effet peu de chance pour qu'il lui avoue leur engueulade sans se faire taper sur les doigts.

\- Ne me mens pas Harry ! Je ne suis pas si stupide ! On est allé vérifier, on t'a cherché ! Tu n'étais ni dans la tour d'Astronomie, ni dans la salle sur demande, ni dans le parc, ni dans la réserve, ni au mémorial, ni dans les cuisines, ni dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Le blond du à nouveau lutter pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire face à la liste des lieux plus ou moins interdit où Harry aurait pu se trouver et où ses amis avaient cherché. Leurs prouesses en matière de violation du règlement l'épateraient toujours en secret.

\- Euh… j'étais dans les cachots… bredouilla-t-il au pied du mur.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, intriguée. Draco se fit tout petit à côté, priant pour que le brun ne dise rien, il n'avait pas envie que la miss-je-sais-tout made in Gryffondor ne se fasse des idées sur eux deux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse et à la très forte habilité de Mr Survivant en chef pour ne pas mentir ne serait-ce un tant soit peu dignement.

\- Dans les cachots ? répéta Hermione.

Harry était piégé, il devint tout rouge et jeta un regard rapide à Draco qu'il espéra fugace mais Hermione le capta.

\- Oh, d'accord, dans les « cachots », glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry comprit trop tard ce que sous entendait la jeune femme.

\- Non ! Hermione, arrête ! piailla le brun soudain très mal à l'aise.

Draco maudit un certain Gryffondor brun aux cheveux comme un nid d'Hippogriffe, (et seul Merlin sait à quel point il hait les hippogriffes) et Granger beaucoup trop imaginative.

\- Et donc, ce matin ? enchaine la brunette, changeant de sujet brusquement.

\- J'étais allé régler une affaire avec les Dursleys. Répondit-il simplement sans s'étaler.

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui. Harry était devenu très mystérieux en ce moment, il ne leur parlait plus de rien. Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué ses mèches vertes mais n'avait rien dit, elle avait peur que ça dégénèrent en dispute. La Gryffondor avait aussi noté qu'il s'était rapproché de Malfoy, et à priori ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Elle pouvait sentir qu'Harry changeait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée sur ce que cela allait donner.

Hermione finit par quitter la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Ron. Harry se replongea dans son livre, et Draco le fixa silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ce matin ? finit par lui demander Draco avec curiosité.

\- J'étais allé chez ma famille moldus pour les emmerder.

Devant l'air circonspect de Draco, il lui expliqua qui était les Dursleys, pourquoi il se vengeait, et ce qu'il est allé faire. Le blond sembla très intéressé par son histoire.

\- Donc tu as enterré l'argent ? Tu te prends pour un pirate, Potter ?

\- J'ai eu peur qu'il soit ensorcelé…

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas eu tort… On ne sait jamais, surtout avec ta chance, ricana-t-il.

Harry pouffa en se disant que le blond n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- J'ai réfléchi hier, je pense que je vais chercher le tombeau de Serpentard, lâcha-t-il

\- J'espère que tu es conscients, Potter, de l'effort considérable que je fournis pour ne pas te répondre « Comment ! Tu sais réfléchir !? », singea Draco de sa voix trainante.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant, ria Harry

Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy se comporter avec tant de légèreté, surtout avec lui. Il se surprit à aimer cela. C'était surprenant, la facilité avec laquelle ils se comportaient, comme si de rien n'étaient. On aurait dit que leur passé commun s'était atténué.

\- Je t'ai déjà prévenu, Potter, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… On raconte qu'un basilic garde son tombeau !

\- Un de plus, un de moins, gloussa Harry avec désinvolture.

\- Je … pardon ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant, mais en deuxième année j'ai eu quelques déboires avec le fantôme de Tom Riddle dans la chambre des secrets et j'ai tué son basilic de compagnie, lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Le Serpentard le fixa, cligna des yeux dans le vides deux fois avant de débugger et de répondre :

\- Non… Je n'étais pas au courant de tes aventures avec Voldy dans les sous-sols de Poudlard… Alors, c'était toi qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte. C'est Ginny, envouté par le journal intime de Tom, donné par ton père. D'ailleurs, au début, on a cru que c'était toi qui l'avais ouverte. Alors, avec Ron, on s'est changé en Crabbe et Goyle avec le polynectar qu'on a fabriqué dans les toilettes des filles, pour te questionner dans ta salle commune.

\- Trop d'information d'un coup, Potter...tu es encore plus méprisant du règlement que ce que je pensais. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans le genre que j'ignore, de même que le reste du monde sorcier à mon avis ?

Harry rigola de bon cœur.

\- Si tu savais, Malfoy, si tu savais. Je pourrais te raconter si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Draco en souriant, il avait l'impression que le brun lui faisait confiance.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait conscience qu'il venait de passer une étape dans sa relation avec Draco. Ça changeait de la scène qu'il lui avait fait la semaine dernière dans la grande salle, et au coup de colère (mérité) de la veille. Le blond semblait changer d'humeur comme de balais ces derniers temps.

\- Reste plus qu'à trouver le tombeau, glissa Harry, pensif, revenant à leur conversation initiale.

\- D'abord, il faut trouver où il est allé après avoir quitté Poudlard, répondit le blond.

\- Tu vas m'aider ?

\- On va voir…

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

Tadam! un nouveau chapitre pour la rentrée! Celui là est un peu plus long que les précédents et fait pas mal avancer la relation entre Harry et Draco, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

Mais avant de vous laissez lire, je vais vous parlez de **Fille en** **sucre** et sa première fic "La petite voix dans ta tête". J'ai l'honneur d'être sa bêta et je vous encourage tous à aller jeter un coup d'oeil, ça vaut le détour!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

EDIT: chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire des biographies de Salazar par dizaine, mais pas une n'était capable de dire où l'homme était allé après son départ de Poudlard, et encore moins où il était mort. Pas une seule piste. Le jeune homme commençait à désespérer, ça s'annonçait bien plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru…

Draco était toujours assis à côté de lui, et feuilletait un manuel de potion sur l'antiquité sorcière. Laissant Harry se noyer dans les livres, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait juste lui donner des idées ou l'aider pour de vrai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis, mais il en avait peut-être une petite idée : il allait avoir lui aussi la chance de partir à l'aventure avec Harry Potter, lui qui avait parfois jalousé la puissante amitié qui liait le trio d'or.

Quand la soirée arriva avec son grand manteau de ténèbres, ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour diner, chacun à la table de leur maison respective, pas de mélange s'il vous plait. Hermione fixait Harry comme un aigle fixe une gerbille, en silence et le regard suspicieux. Ron l'entraina immédiatement dans une discussion sur le Quidditch : la probabilité que Gryffondor gagne avec Harry comme capitaine contre les vicieux Serpentards. Le rouquin ne se rendit pas compte que Prong junior était absent de la discussion. Ces yeux comme deux grosses billes de jade semblait regarder celles, Lapis-Lazulis, de son ami, mais en réalité, il voyait au travers. Mais soudain, les yeux du jeune homme reprirent leur éclat, il avait une illumination. Le plus discrètement possible, il conjura un morceau de parchemin, y gribouilla quelques mots et l'envoya, transformé en moineau de papier, à son destinataire. Il ne prit pas garde de la dissimuler, et Hermione glapit en voyant la baguette, qui pouvait de loin faire penser à celle de son regretté parrain, mais vu de plus près, plus rien ne les rapprochait.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps, ne serait-ce que de penser à le questionner. Il se redressait déjà après avoir aperçu un signe de tête de Draco, et sortait de la grande salle dans un mouvement de cape qui faisait douter de son ascendance avec un certain professeur de potion. Hermione lança un regard particulier à sa silhouette qui disparaissait derrière les portes massives.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent, Potter, d'avoir des illuminations pendant les repas ? lâcha le blond alors qu'il le rejoignait dans le hall.

\- Parfois, parfois, gloussa-t-il en guise de réponse. L'air dédaigneux du Serpentard l'amusait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? renifla-t-il.

\- Euh…Tu sais… Je t'avais dit que je pourrais te raconter mes années à Poudlard, enfin les moments un peu secret quoi… enfin tu vois…

\- Très loquace à ce que je vois, Potter. Et tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas, et on pourra en profiter pour parler de notre stratégie pour trouver le tombeau.

Draco hocha la tête, pensif. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment qu'Harry vienne le chercher le soir même pour lui raconter ces petits secrets qu'il ne partageait, a priori, seulement avec la belette et Granger. Mais c'était flatteur, et il était terriblement curieux cela va sans rien. Alors, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina vers les escaliers des cachots.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans ma chambre, à moins que tu ne veuilles te geler les fesses dans la tour d'astronomie, de toute manière tu l'as déjà investi, pas la peine de faire le timide.

Et ils dévalèrent les marchent, Draco tenant toujours le poignet du brun, pour le guider dans la pénombre des cachots. A nouveau, la porte des appartements privés s'ouvrit devant Harry avec un certain respect, sous le regard fortement intrigué de Draco.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminé comme les branches que l'on piétine pendant une balade en forêt, la pièce, le petit salon, était bien chauffé, si bien que les deux adolescents déposèrent leur robe de sorcier sur un élégant porte-manteau sous forme de serpent, près du tableau d'entré. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Comment tu peux ouvrir ma porte ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, j'en sais rien, mais si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'est à cause de ma baguette, elle me donne accès à des choses peu communes, on va dire.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à m'isoler, je le sens, grimaça le Serpentard.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire à ton tableau de ne pas me laisser entrer quand tu ne veux pas de visite, mais je ne vais pas non plus emménager ici, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui… Mais c'est tout de même étrange que tu obtiennes autant de pouvoir avec cette baguette… De quelles choses peu communes tu parles, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi concernant cette baguette… Justement, c'est particulièrement louche, et je vais te demander de ne pas l'ébruiter

\- Comme si j'allais le faire si tu ne précisais pas, merci de la confiance, Potter… grinça le blond vexé.

\- Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je ne te le dirais pas. Bon après, on pourrait débattre de ma santé mentale : je me confie quand même au pire des Serpents…

Draco ricana.

\- Tu voulais dire quoi de si secret ?

\- Je peux transplaner dans Poudlard… Enfin j'ai réussi une fois… et je n'ai pas réessayé depuis, mais théoriquement j'y arrive.

\- Je… ok d'accord, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… souffla-t-il.

\- Et si j'en crois le serpent dans la baguette, c'est parce que à l'origine c'est la baguette d'un fondateur et que Poudlard la reconnait.

\- C'est une explication plausible… Cette baguette pourrait t'attirer de gros ennuis si elle était découverte…

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Un léger silence emplit le petit salon, un silence confortable, bien qu'inquiet suite à la dernière réplique de Draco.

\- J'ai toujours eu un don pour attirer les ennuis, soupira Harry, mi désespéré, mi amusé.

\- C'est vrai que depuis que je te connais, toi et tes amis, vous vous retrouvez toujours dans des situations impossible avec des problèmes à rallonge, à croire que vous le faite exprès.

\- Pas toujours, pas toujours, soupira le brun.

Draco le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé… En quatrième année, est-ce que tu avais mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir long comme un courant d'air en salle de potion.

\- Nan, c'était un complot… Je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans cette foutu coupe, et si tu veux tout savoir, je me fou de la gloire éternel. En fait, Alastor Moody était Barty Crouch jr en intraveineuse de polynectar, il a fait en sorte que je gagne les épreuves en me fournissant en douce ce dont j'avais besoin, parfois sans même que je le sache. Et tout ça dans le but que j'attrape le trophée pour faire face à Voldemort dans le cimetière, et j'imagine que tu connais la suite…

Draco acquiesça, le visage sombre.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ma scolarité, même ma vie en générale, est faite de mauvais souvenirs. J'en ai aussi de très bon, bon admettons-le, surtout passé onze ans, mais ce sont les très mauvais qui sont le plus là quand je déprime.

\- Je comprends, souffla le blond, moi aussi, j'ai mon lot de mauvais souvenirs. Ils m'oppressent, ils sont là, dans l'ombre, ils guettent un moment de faiblesse pour m'attaquer. Ça me hante, je n'en peux plus…

Le jeune homme remonta ses jambes contre lui et les serra contre lui avec ses bras, son regard plongea dans le vide face à lui, ses yeux de tempête s'humidifiaient. Il avait baissé sa garde et ils venaient, ils arrivaient pour lui. Il les sentait, déployer leurs tentacules de ténèbres autours de son cœur. Il commença presque à trembler.

\- N'y pense pas, lâcha Harry pour couper court à sa chute.

\- Je ne peux pas, ils sont gravés en moi… Tu sais quoi ? ils seront toujours là pour moi, toujours ! Le Ministère a dit avoir chassé les détraqueurs d'Azkhaban, mais ils ont menti, ils sont toujours là, dans la zone de haute sécurité réservé pour les mangemorts ! Ils venaient me voir tous les matins, tous les soirs, toujours, et pour toujours… sanglota le jeune homme, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser…

Il sanglotait, des grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues comme un petit enfant lors d'un gros chagrin. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, le Serpentard avait changé d'un coup, il avait perdu tout sourire et était possédé par ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait, après la mort de son parrain, il avait aussi des crises de larmes où il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il suffisait d'un simple stimulus : un professeur qui parlait d'animagi, de voir une photo d'un chien dans un livre, une personne qui disait malencontreusement le nom de son parrain sur son passage, et parfois juste ses propres pensées qui le replongeaient dans ce moment. Il comprenait le blond, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire, comment le faire se sentir mieux. Lui-même ne savait pas quand il avait été dans cet état, comment aller mieux.

Draco n'aimait pas craquer devant les autres, encore moins devant Harry, lui qui était si parfais, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache jusqu'où s'étendait la noirceur de son cœur, ses blessures plus profondes les unes que les autres. En plus, ils commençaient à devenir amis, à mettre de côté leur passé, il ne voulait pas montrer l'étendue de sa faiblesse. Il tentait de se calmer, de respirer plus posément, plus doucement, de chasser les images de son esprit, de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il sursauta presque quand il sentit le Gryffondor poser un bras autours de ses épaules, et le bercer. Harry s'était décider à trouver un moyen de le calmer, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas former pour réagir à un traumatisme. Le blond se tendit, il n'était pas friand de contact physique. Il n'avait jamais eu, depuis des années, des personnes qui le prenaient dans leurs bras pour le rassurer. Sa mère parfois, mais en cachette de son père qui refusait toute niaiserie pour son héritier, son parrain lui dispensait parfois, de son vivant, des accolades paternelles, mais la tendresse n'était pas son fort. Il finit par relâcher la pression de ses épaules, se détendant un peu, et se lançant glisser la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, avant que le blond ne se dégage, calmé mais surtout gêné par cette proximité physique trop intime à son goût.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?

\- Non…Oui, mais peu importe.

\- Tu ne vois pas de psychomage ?

\- Nan, mais tu rigoles, Potter ! Personne ne voudrait de moi comme patient.

Cette réaction attrista le Gryffondor, mais c'était que trop vrai, les gens le fuyaient comme la peste depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne ne semblait savoir qu'il avait trahit sa famille au moment de la bataille finale pour rejoindre Harry, et qu'avant, il l'avait sauvé. Au dernier moment, il avait eu le courage de dire « non » à son père, le courage de se battre pour ce en quoi il pensait et non pour ce que son père voulait qu'il pense. Maintenant, il était vu comme un paria dans les deux camps, des deux côtés, ils se souvenaient que de ce qui les arrangeait.

Il se souvenait de ce jour, réuni dans la cour du château, face à face, mangemorts et Ordre du Phénix, son père l'a appelé à les rejoindre. Il a hésité, mais quand il a vu la déception dans les yeux d'Harry, qui venait de lui sauver la vie, il s'est avancé, à côté de lui, et n'a plus bougé. Il tremblait de peur en voyant le regard de son père se teinter de haine et d'humiliation. Luna Lovegood lui mis la main sur l'épaule, pour le réconforter sûrement. Il avait fait son choix, celui qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début. Mais le tribunal de guerre sorcier ont tout simplement considéré que ce changement de camp ne rachetait pas la marque sur son avant-bras, et l'ont jeté à Azkhaban. Il y avait aussi sûrement de la vengeance dans ce geste : tous ceux qui avaient dû plier devant Malfoy senior et ses magouilles de pouvoir, tout ceux qui ne voulaient voir en lui que le Mal de son nom, tout ceux qui voulaient faire bonne impression dans la société sorcier qui voulait elle aussi sa vengeance, ce sont tous ceux-là qui ont pesé la balance du verdict.

\- Je pourrais être ton psychomage, lâcha Harry, coupant Draco dans sa réflexion.

\- Eh, Oh, on se calme, Potter, tu vas ne quand même pas croire que je vais te raconter tous mes secrets les plus honteux comme ça ! On a fait la paix, ok, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le brun hocha la tête, contrit d'avoir braqué le blond de la sorte, il avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop vite : la veille encore, Draco lui collait une baffe. Harry avait envie de mieux connaître le Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient pas encore mis tous leurs différents de côté, certaines vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop par moment. Draco changea de sujet :

\- C'est de toi dont on parlait à la base, si je me souviens bien, Potter.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre alors, monsieur le Serpentard sur ma vie palpitante de Gryffondor ? sourit Harry.

\- Bon, déjà explique-moi cette sombre histoire de polynectar en deuxième année.

\- En fait, comment dire, quand la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, on a essayé de découvrir qui en était à l'origine, et on a trouvé logique, étant donné que la chambre avait déjà été ouverte il y a quelques années, que tu sois l'héritier de Serpentard et que ce soit ton père qui l'ait ouverte pendant sa scolarité. Ne cherche pas notre logique, tu étais un petit con arrogant et raciste, ça n'a pas joué en ta faveur quand on a cherché. On en est donc arrivé à l'idée qu'on devait t'interroger pour te faire avouer, en prenant la forme de tes amis-serviteurs, parce que soyons honnête, tu ne nous aurais rien dit. On a passé un mois à fabriquer du polynectar dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Quand on a eu finit, on a appâté Crabbe et Goyle avec des gâteaux bourré de sédatif, on leur a pris des cheveux, leur uniforme et on est allé te voir dans ta salle commune avec Ron.

\- J'y crois pas que tu ais pu rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard… lâcha Draco, à vous trois, en sept ans, vous avez outrepassé presque la totalité du règlement de Poudlard et encore, je ne pense pas être au courant de tout.

\- J'ai affronté un troll dans les toilettes avec Ron et Hermione en deuxième année, j'ai libéré Sirius Black et Buck en troisième année en utilisant un retourneur de temps avec Hermione, j'ai formé l'AD avec les Gryffondors en cinquième année, j'ai manqué de te tuer en sixième année. Alors, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que le règlement de l'école que nous avons enfreint. Et je crois que le pire c'est qu'à la base c'était surtout des coups du destin. D'ailleurs tant qu'on en parle, désolé pour la sixième année, mais je m'étais déjà excusé il me semble, même si avec la baguette de Snape sur la tempe sa compte pas vraiment.

\- Toi aussi tu étais un petit con, Potter, et essaye pas de dire le contraire, mais excuse accepté. Tu devrais écrire tes mémoires, ta vie aurait besoin d'au moins sept volumes pour que tout tienne. Répondit Draco, il avait depuis longtemps tourné la page malgré les cicatrices blanches sur son torse.

\- Il y en a déjà assez comme ça, de livre sur moi. Je ne veux pas que mes souvenirs deviennent des morceaux de l'Histoire, ou pire, de légende.

Ils se turent un instant, écoutant le silence, le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, les bourrasques de vent d'automnes qui faisaient trembler les vitres. L'automne était déjà installé en Ecosse, l'air se rafraichissait de jour en jour. Ils étaient toujours assis, chacun à un coin du canapé, les jambes remontés devant eux, face à face, en travers du dossier. Harry regardait le blond qui avait les yeux plongé dans le vide des flammes dans l'âtre, il finit par lever les yeux et croisa les deux émeraudes. Un frisson étrange le parcouru et dit :

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on a une discussion comme ça…

Harry laissa échapper un sourire.

\- Et j'espère bien que l'on va continuer, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, et pas ces sept dernière années ? On en aurait plus eu besoin, de parler je veux dire, Souffla le blond.

\- On était aux deux extrémités de deux camps opposé dans une guerre. Quand on se retrouve ennemi dans une guerre, c'est difficile de tisser des liens. Peut-être qu'on en a plus besoins maintenant que tout est fini pour nous aider à oublier le passer.

\- Mes modèles n'étaient pas les bons, soupira Draco, je ne savais que critiquer et mépriser. J'ai voulu t'impressionner, mais j'ai raté les deux fois : chez Madame Guipure et avant la répartition.

\- C'est en grande partie grâce à toi si je suis à Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Harry.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa Draco, tu aurais pu aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ?

\- Ouais, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard.

\- Arrête de me faire marcher, Potter.

\- Je t'assure, il voulait que j'aille à Serpentard, soit disant que ça m'aurait aidé à faire de grande chose, mais je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'y envoyer parce que le petit con arrogant que tu étais venait d'y être envoyer, ne faisant que confirmer la mauvaise réputation de cette maison que j'avais pu entendre.

\- J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer Saint Potty à Serpentard, lâcha Draco.

\- Ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses, peut-être même le court de la guerre, alors merci d'avoir été un petit con, ironisa Harry, ton sale caractère a sauvé le monde.

\- Mon sale caractère te dit d'aller forniquer avec des hippogriffes, répondit Draco en riant.

\- Sale caractère d'hippogriffe mal léché, oui, ajouta le brun en lui tirant la langue.

Le blond poussa un cri outré et envoya un coussin dans la tête du Gryffondor, qui réplica aussitôt en beuglant un cri de guerre, entrecoupé de rire. Le salon des appartements de l'illustre Draco Malfoy n'était plus qu'une immense arène de bataille de polochon. Des coussins volaient dans tous les sens, les jeunes hommes plongeaient à terre pour éviter les tirs d'oreiller. Des plumes s'échappaient de partout donnant à la scène un petit côté apocalyptique. Ils s'étaient mis à utiliser la magie sans baguette pour envoyer des tirs de mitrailleuse de coussins, plus loin et plus fort.

Draco fondit sur Harry et le plaqua au sol, il essayait de lui faire manger un coussin. Le brun leva les bras en l'air en signe de rémission en criant :

\- Je me rends, je me rends ! tout en crachant des plumes.

Ils s'écroulèrent de rire, allongé côte à côte sur le tapis. Draco hoquetait, des larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de rire, ils reprenaient leur respiration en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rire autant, il en était de même pour Harry. Ils étaient là, souriant bêtement, côte à côte. Ils partageaient ce moment de sincérité et de joie pure. C'était étrange pour eux de rire ensemble. Harry l'avait vu pleurer, et maintenant rire. Beaucoup de choses changeaient cette année. Harry avait envie de comprendre Draco et Draco était curieux de connaître Harry.

Ils avaient pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient envie de se connaître vraiment, de détruire le mur entre eux. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé ne serait-ce que ce soir-là : la douleur, le rire, la complicité. Leur relation future, quelle qu'elle soit, sera complexe, ils étaient eux même des êtres particulièrement complexes et compliqués, avec un passé au poids conséquent.

Harry s'éloignait de ses meilleurs amis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, après tant d'années et d'épreuves. Ils n'avaient plus le désir brûlant de toujours être à leur côté, et il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensemble qu'il se sentait égoïste de vouloir faire un bout de chemin seule, ou avec une autre compagnie, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui-même.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard, le passé était derrière eux maintenant.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre très court mais qui fait avancer l'intrigue, je ne pouvais pas couper plus tard à cause du suspense...

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour y arriver et éviter les retards.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles me font très plaisir et j'essaye au maximum d'y répondre !

EDIT : chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« Cher lecteurs et lectrice_

 _Nous avons de nouvelles exclusivités à vous révéler sur celui que l'on nomme le Survivant recueillit par votre servante, moi, Rita Skeeter. Le Survivant est-il vraiment celui que l'on croit ? Celui que nous idolâtrons ne serait-il pas un imposteur ? Je me permets de rappeler pour les deux du fond qui auraient hiberné ces dix-sept dernières années : Harry Potter, a à peine un an, détruisit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, devenant le premier sorcier à survivre au sortilège de mort. Pendant dix ans, il a été élevé par la famille moldu de sa mère (qui rappelons-nous est une née-moldu) avant de revenir dans notre monde, appelé par sa scolarité à Poudlard. Vous trouverez sa biographie complète en p.6, les détails sur le meurtre horrible de James et Lily en p.9. Mais qu'a-t-il vraiment fait pendant ses années d'exile dans le monde moldu ? Le Survivant nous aurait-il caché la vérité sur lui-même ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir._

 _J'ai pu rencontrer pour la première fois la famille moldu du jeune Potter pour découvrir ce qu'il en est. Je suis venu leur rendre visite dans leur petite maison dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Little Whinging dans le Surrey, une petite maison simple et coquette, strictement identique à celles des voisins. C'est Pétunia, sœur de Lily, tante de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu qui m'a ouvert la porte et qui m'a amener dans leur salon au goût très moldu. J'ai donc pu rencontrer sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Ils semblaient fatigués, leur état de santé était particulier à en voir le tour de taille des deux hommes._

 _Ils m'ont confié que c'était sur l'impulsion d'un ami qu'ils avaient eu le courage de témoigner. Et oui, cher lecteur, Harry Potter, notre héros, a des choses à se reprocher !_

 _Le jeune Potter avait été recueilli de bon cœur par sa famille après le drame qui a frappé ses parents. Ils l'ont nourri, choyé, élevé, mais jamais, au grand jamais, Harry Potter n'a fait de geste de remerciement pour tous ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour lui. Ce fut même le contraire, il est devenu un véritable tyran, abusant de sa supériorité magique pour terrifier et abuser de ces pauvres moldus. Il a fait vivre un véritable enfer à ces moldus sans défense face à lui. Il profitait de ses pouvoirs pour s'octroyer deux chambres seulement pour son usage personnel, alors que son cousin était obligé de dormir dans le placard dans l'escalier. Il considérait sa famille comme des elfes de maison, de véritables esclaves. Il arriva même une fois, où le jeune sorcier fit gonfler sous l'effet de la colère la sœur de son oncle car ils venaient juste de lui refuser un deuxième ordinateur. Et une autre fois, où il attaqua son cousin, faisant de la magie sans autorisation, car celui-ci refusait de lui donner son nouveau vélo. Pour cela, Potter reçut une convocation au magenmagot, mais il ne fut en rien inquiété grâce à l'intervention de feu Albus Dumbledore. Je vous envoie à la p.5 où vous trouverez un article sur la relation entre le jeune Potter et feu Dumbledore._

 _Ces pauvres moldus m'ont aussi confié qu'en prenant le jeune Potter sous leurs ailes, en le nourrissant, en l'habillant, cédant à ses caprices, ils n'ont jamais pu s'acheter la maison de leur rêve, plus grande et plus belle. Potter, malgré sa richesse n'a jamais payé le moindre gallion à sa famille pour compenser ces années à s'occuper de lui._

 _Le contraire se produisit même, me confièrent-ils les larmes aux yeux, quand Potter vint les voir en ce début d'année scolaire, prétendant posséder leur chère maison. Il leur a demandé une somme exorbitante pour lui « racheter » la maison, les mettant au plus mal, et tout cela dans le seul but de les faire souffrir._

 _Nous avons là je pense la preuve de l'égoïsme, de la mégalomanie d'Harry Potter. Nous en avions déjà fait les frais quand il y a quelques années, il avait prétendu au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui un an trop_ _tôt_ _, dans le but d'attirer l'attention sur le petit orphelin qu'il est. Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde ne vaut-il donc pas mieux que Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?_

 _Nous serions nous trompé depuis le début sur celui que l'on prend pour notre sauveur ?_

 _Plus les jours avancent, plus nous avons la preuve de la noirceur de l'âme du Survivant, déjà en étant devenu mystérieusement l'héritier Malfoy en ce début de Septembre. Je vous renvoie à notre dossier spécial en p.4._

 _Bien à vous, cher lecteur, lectrice, et réfléchissez sur celui que l'on considère comme notre sauveur._

 _Rita Skeeter »_

L'homme en noir reposa la Gazette du Sorcier avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage torturé.

\- Ils ont fait du bon travail vos moldus, lui fit remarquer une voix.

\- Ils n'ont pas tellement eu le choix, ricana-t-il.

\- Vous les avez mis sous imperium ?

\- Qui sait… La peur est bien plus puissante que n'importe quel sortilège interdit. Mais ce qui importe c'est qu'ils fassent ce que je leur ordonne. Je veux juste énerver Potter, le rendre fou de rage.

\- Par pur plaisir sadique ? demanda la voix avec amusement.

\- Oh non, pas seulement, j'ai passé l'âge. Mais Potter est un nerveux, un vrai Gryffondor, dès qu'il va lire cet article, il va vouloir s'expliquer avec ses moldus. Et là, Paf ! Je l'écrase.

L'homme en noir fit claquer sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour illustrer son propos, en laissant échapper un rire sadique. Le propriétaire de la voix inconnu frissonna.

\- Il me manque juste la confirmation de votre informateur, continua l'homme en noir.

Un hibou toqua à la vitre à ce moment-là, il tenait une lettre dans son bec. Quand la fenêtre fut ouverte pour laisser rentrer l'animal, il apporta l'enveloppe couverte d'encre noire au propriétaire de la voix. Il ouvrit la lettre, la parcouru du regard avant de dire :

\- C'est lui, Potter à la baguette, il l'a récupéré samedi dernier chez Ollivander.

\- Parfais, répondit l'homme en noir. Je dois aller voir ces maudits moldus.

Et il disparut dans un mouvement de cape noire.

Les Dursleys virent apparaître un homme en noir dans leur salon. Pétunia lâcha la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sous l'effet de la surprise. Vernon bondit de son fauteuil et Dudley couina en courant se terrer dans sa chambre. La famille de moldus ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa dernière visite.

Cette fois-là, il était arrivé à l'aube dans leur maison, leur avait annoncé l'arrivé d'une journaliste sorcière et leur avait ordonné de faire passer Potter pour un monstre, de laisser libre court à leur imagination pour l'humilier, le déshonorer. Il s'était caché dans le placard pour surveiller ce qu'allait dire les moldus. Ils avaient particulièrement tremblé en voyant la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter. Les Dursleys n'avaient pas manqué d'imagination pour parler d'Harry, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ils n'avaient pas compris la démarche de l'homme en noir.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il revenait encore les voir, ils pensaient qu'il en avait fini avec eux. Il leur faisait peur avec son corps squelettique, ses cheveux blancs décolorés et filandreux, et surtout sa baguette de sorcier qu'il brandissait à la moindre occasion. L'homme en noir invoqua un fauteuil richement décoré et s'y avachit de manière royale.

\- Pour remplir la dette que vous me devez, il y a une dernière chose à faire, dit-il en souriant comme un requin. Potter devrait arriver pour vous rendre une petite visite à propos de l'article dans la Gazette sous peu. Je veux que vous le reteniez ici jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. N'échouez surtout pas, moldus, ou vous le regretterez. Siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Les Dursleys acquiescèrent en cœur en tremblant.

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez compris, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Une dernière chose, je vais ensorceler un objet dans votre salon pour poser une alarme dessus. Quand Potter arrive, toucher cet objet, j'arriverais. Vous avez-comprit ?

Les Dursleys agitèrent à nouveau vivement la tête. Retenir Potter, cela devait être faisable, mais ils avaient aussi peur du jeune sorcier. Satisfait, l'homme en noir transplana pour retourner dans sa planque, guettant l'alarme qui lui annoncerait l'arrivé de Potter.

* * *

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous! Merci pour toute vos reviews :3

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publier la semaine dernière, j'ai pris du retard à cause de mon voyage scolaire... ^^" Ce chapitre est assez court mais il comporte des (une) révélations importante pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long pour compenser.

Vous avez vu les Animaux Fantastiques? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Personnellement j'ai adoré et je suis prêt à monter un fanclub exclusif de Newt Scamander! :D Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire un OS sur Newt et Croyance, je vous préviendrais que je posterais si ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

EDIT : chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 8**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée qu'avait passée les jeunes hommes ensembles. Subitement, le lendemain, Draco s'était refermé sur lui-même comme une huître. Sans raison apparente le blond ignorait Harry. D'ailleurs, il ignorait tout le monde. Il manquait un cours sur deux, et des cernes profondes creusaient son visage pâle. Il ne venait presque plus aux repas. Draco était devenu un fantôme, personne ne se rendait compte de son absence, sauf Harry. Harry qui se sentait blessé, lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir devenir amis.

Il était en colère contre le blond, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit torturé du Serpentard mais il commençait à s'inquiéter de son état : ses hauts et ses bas étaient trop drastique. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu mal faire pour faire fuir le blond. Ron et Hermione avaient senti que leur ami n'allait pas très bien mais il les fuyait, il ne voulait pas parler et se mettait à son tour à se refermer sur lui-même, plus encore que depuis le début de l'année.

Ce lundi matin-là, Draco était venu au petit déjeuner, peut-être irait-il en cours aujourd'hui alors. Mais son visage était encore plus blanc plâtreux qu'habituellement, des cernes noires et violacées soulignaient ses yeux fatigués, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos courbé, sa présence était presque imperceptible. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, et Harry s'y connaissait assez bien en matière d'insomnie pour en reconnaître les traces. Harry le regardait discrètement en croquant dans sa viennoiserie. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivé à tire d'aile du courrier.

De long murmurent s'élevèrent à la vue de la nouvelle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry ne finit pas son croissant et s'empara de sa propre édition pour voir ce qui faisait trembler le tout Poudlard. En voyant la une du magazine, il pâlit à vue d'œil. La couverture montrait une grande photo sorcière de la maison des Dursleys avec son portrait en miniature incrusté en haut à droite. Il ouvrit le journal en tremblant, le lut lentement, relisant certaines phrases plusieurs fois avec un air ahurit sur son visage.

Draco Malfoy ne lisait plus ce torchon depuis longtemps, en fait, depuis que Pansy n'était plus là pour se moquer avec lui des célébrités dont la Gazette débitait les vies mais il regardait avec attention le Gryffondor brun qui semblait bouillir. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les vitraux de la grande salle trembler comme de vulgaire feuille de papier. Une carafe d'eau explosa à côté du Survivant, faisant crier Lavande Brown. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le calmer mais elle reçut une décharger de magie et enleva sa main comme si elle avait été brûlé. Elle regarda vers la table des professeurs, semblant chercher de l'aide du regard.

Le blond arracha le journal des mains d'un de ses voisins de table, ne prenant pas garde à aux protestations et parcouru l'article. Il ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Harry avait laissé échapper que sa famille moldu ne le traitait pas bien, mais il ne s'était pas étendu sur la question. Cependant, il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Draco pour comprendre que, une fois encore, la Gazette avait publié un ramassis d'inepties sur le Survivant. En plus, il fallait vraiment ne pas connaître Potter pour penser qu'il était un sale gosse égoïste, il avait plein de défaut certes, pensa Draco, mais il était le premier à chercher à aider les autres, foutu complexe du héros.

Il se leva brusquement de la table des Serpents, ayant retrouvé sa superbe, faisant fi de son esprit sombre et de son humeur dépressive et fonça vers le brun pour tenter de le calmer. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes, shoota dans un première année encombrant qui essayait de fuir à quatre pattes et remonta la table des Gryffondors sous le regard éberlué des rouges et ors. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Dégage, Malfoy, cracha Ron, persuadé qu'il venait rire d'Harry.

Le Serpentard l'ignora avec sa superbe d'antan, il se contenta de saisir le Survivant par l'épaule, le levant de force. Le brun laissa tomber le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains, la tête baissée dans une rage muette. Les vitraux continuaient de vrombir dans toute la grande salle dans un concerto inquiétant, les élèves de première et de deuxième année, apeurés, quittaient la grande salle, les plus âgés se taisaient et observaient le prince des Gryffondors, non sans une part de crainte.

\- Potter, reprends-toi ! grinça Draco entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, gronda Harry.

Le blond soupira, il savait, il avait conscience d'avoir blessé le jeune homme en l'ignorant cette semaine, mais son cœur le brûlait presque, il était dans un état si catastrophique qu'il n'avait réussi à parler à personne. Il s'était réfugié dans le silence. Un étau enserrait sa poitrine, son cœur, son esprit, sa cage thoracique, sa vie… Il se ressaisit cependant et tira Harry pour l'éloigner des Gryffondors, de son public pour le calmer vraiment.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla Harry, fou de rage en lui donnant un coup de poing pour se dégager.

Draco accusa le coup en grognant.

\- Calmes-toi, Potter, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ! se mit à crier le blond, perdant son sang-froid, qui n'avait pas d'idée pour le calmer malgré sa bonne volonté.

La pièce semblait tourner autour du Survivant, il n'entendait que des brides de paroles de Draco qui tentait encore de le calmer, paroles qui se mêlaient aux mots accusateurs de l'article. Ils s'inscrivaient au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, sa magie battait contre ses tempes. Il perdait le contrôle. Il entendit les vitraux exploser au moment où il transplana.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les ténèbres autours de lui étaient la résultante de ses paupières fermées. Il les ouvrit avec hésitation, il savait qu'il avait transplané mais où ? Sa vision redevint nette et il aperçut des murs roses sales, des meubles kitchs à en vomir, et trois moldus immondes le fixant avec dégout. Les Dursleys. Il était à Privet Drive. Il eut un haut de cœur, l'odeur pestilentielle de sa rage et de sa colère le prenait à la gorge. Ces personnes infectes ne lui inspiraient que répugnance.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon, installé sur le canapé. Vernon sortie de sa catatonie et se leva pour affronter son neveu. Gonflant le torse et secouant le gras de ses mentons, il rugit :

\- Comment oses-tu, Vermine ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! Sors de chez moi immédiatement !

Harry sentit à nouveau sa rage prendre le contrôle de lui-même, bouillonner dans ses veines.

 _\- Vous_ êtes les Vermines ! Vous êtes des créatures immondes et amorales ! N'avez-vous donc jamais honte ?! Vous mentez ! Vous vous faite passez pour des victimes ! Vous êtes immondes ! Vous déshonorez l'espèce humaine, c'est à cause de personnes comme vous que les mangemorts ont pu prendre tant de pouvoir !

\- Mais, _on_ est les victimes, Potter, Pétunia cracha presque son nom comme de la pourriture. On a dû supporter ta présence ingrate depuis des années, on a dû aménager le confort de Dudley pour toi, on a dû te nourrir, t'élever, t'habiller, te loger. Tu ne peux pas comprendre nos sacrifices. Ne viens pas nous faire la morale, sale monstre !

\- Vous n'êtes que des moldus pleins de haine ! Vous ne savez rien de ma vie ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort a tué mes parents, ta sœur, très chère tante ? Savez-vous pourquoi mon parrain a passé sa vie en prison ? Savez-vous pourquoi c'est vous qui avait dû me garder chez vous ? Savez-vous ce que j'endure depuis plus de dix-sept ans ? Vous n'avez que vos petites occupations de moldus bien paisible pendant que certains sont en guerre et meurent tous les jours !

\- Ta vie ne sous intéresse pas, tu n'es rien pour nous !

Pétunia avait craché ces mots avec autant de hargne et de haine qu'il était possible. Derrière elle, Vernon et Dudley hochaient leurs triples mentons, validant ses paroles. Le sang d'Harry se glaçait, il ne voulait plus les entendre. Il gronda :

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré Skeeter, la journaliste ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, mon garçon, dit Vernon.

Harry sortie sa baguette, et menaça le gros homme. Il se figea, fixant la baguette qui lui écrasait son coup de taureau avec soudain un regard plein de crainte. Des étincelles pétillaient autours de sa baguette, témoin de son manque de calme. Pétunia laissa échapper un cri et piailla :

\- C'est _lui_ , c'est _lui_ , ce n'est pas nous !

Harry sursauta et demanda :

\- Qui ça « lui » ? Répondez !

Il enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la graisse de son oncle.

\- Un… un homme e…en noir, bredouilla-t-il, il…il veut ta…ta peau… Comme nous !

Cela fit un choc au jeune sorcier, il baissa sa baguette légèrement, atterré. Il se savait haït par sa « famille » mais de là à penser qu'ils voulaient sa mort ? Puis, tous se passa comme au ralentit…

Pétunia attrapa violemment un objet, un objet avec une alarme posé dessus par l'homme en noir pour arriver à tout moment. A peine l'eu-t-elle touché qu'un craquement puissant se fit entendre derrière Harry. Il se tourna en vitesse, et là, le temps sembla s'accélérer. Un homme avec une grande robe de sorcier noire lui faisait face, de long cheveux blanc sales, décolorés et filandreux encadraient son visage maladif, un visage bien trop connu mais qui ressemblait maintenant bien plus à un croisement contre-nature entre Dark Vador sans masque et l'égérie de l'Oréal. La voix rauque et anciennement aristocratique de l'homme gronda tandis qu'il leva sa baguette devant lui :

\- Avada Ke…

Le sang d'Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour dans son cerveau, il eut le premier réflexe de survie qu'on tous les sorcier un tant soit peu sensé et transplana, la peur au ventre. L'homme envoya son sort dans le mur et poussa un hurlement de rage.

 **oOooOo**

Minerva MacGonagall avait vidé la grande salle après la disparition mouvementé d'Harry. Seul était resté Ron, Hermione, Draco et la directrice. Elle avait fait diverses analyses des protections du château pour comprendre, avait interrogé les trois adolescents et surtout Draco : Pourquoi était-il intervenu alors que sa haine pour Potter n'est plus un secret pour personne ? Le jeune Serpentard avait tenu sa langue. Il ne se voyait pas leur dire qu'il avait pensé réussir à calmer Harry grâce à leur nouvelle relation, mais il avait échoué. Il ne pouvait que se sentir gêné quand il sentait le regard brûlant de méfiance et de curiosité d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne cessait de répéter que c'était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, elle cherchait les morceaux du puzzle à remettre ensemble. Elle voulait comprendre. Mais Draco s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry.

A ce moment précis, Harry Potter réapparu dans la grande salle en s'étalant de tout son long sur Draco. Le brun semblait en état de choc, la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de perdre connaissance, à bout de force, fut :

\- Lucius Malfoy !

* * *

A suivre...


	10. chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà avec le chapitre 9! Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

La fic devrait dépasser largement les 20 chapitres \o/

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

EDIT : chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 9**

Il sentait sa conscience reprendre possession de lui, son corps reprendre lentement vie. Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières qui lui semblaient peser autant qu'un basilic mort, il ne vu que du blanc, de la lumière blanche, des murs blancs, un plafond blanc, une tête blonde. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme à côté de lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie, lui dit-il.

Lentement il se souvenu. De qui était le jeune homme, d'où il était, pourquoi et surtout ce qui s'était passé avant. Son corps lui paraissait si faible, si fragile. Il essaye de se redresser, mais manqua de s'écrouler, et fut rattrapé par Draco.

\- Attention, Potter, tu es encore faible.

Il le réinstalla dans le lit et le jeune homme se rendormis en touchant son oreiller. Le Serpentard soupira, Harry dormais depuis déjà un jour entier et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Si l'on croyait madame Pomfresh, c'était à cause de l'épuisement de sa magie pendant les différents transplanages dans Poudlard, ajouté à la fatigue et sûrement le moral.

Il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, Harry n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Il était resté auprès de lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi après les cours la veille, puis était retourné le voir ce matin un peu avant son réveil. Il reviendrait ce soir.

Il avait peur, peur des mots prononcés par le Gryffondor, il voulait le questionner quand il aurait repris conscience, c'est pourquoi il était venu le voir si fréquemment au point de rendre Pomfresh suspicieuse. Mais il était malheureusement presque certain de ce qu'il allait lui dire, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Il revint à l'infirmerie dès la fin du cours de soin aux créatures magiques sans même passer poser son manuel, les cachots étaient trop loin de l'infirmerie. Il croisa Ron et Hermione qui en sortaient silencieusement, sans le regarder. Harry était toujours endormi dans le lit au fond de la pièce, près des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. Il était très pâle, et semblait avoir froid, ses lèvres tiraient vers le violacé et il grelotait légèrement. Draco s'approcha de lui et remonta la couverture supplémentaire jusqu'aux épaules du brun, effleurant son épaule par inadvertance.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par ce geste qui aurait pu ressembler à une caresse. En glissant son regard autours de lui il tomba sur le visage presque inquiet de Draco. Il se redressa avec difficulté, s'enveloppant dans la couverture et se massa les tempes.

\- On est quel jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait bien l'intuition d'être resté inconscient un long moment.

\- Mardi, les cours sont finis. Lui répondit le blond.

Harry paraissait un peu perdu, déboussolé, comme hors du temps. Il papillonnait des yeux comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda Draco.

Il hocha la tête en frissonnant à ses souvenirs. Harry s'était assis sur son lit, les jambes sous lui, enroulé dans la couverture chaude, face à Draco. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants en silence, sans oser vraiment parler. Puis, le Gryffondor engagea :

\- Malfoy, quand est-ce que tu as vu ton père pour la dernière fois ?

Le Serpentard chancela. Cela ne faisait pas partie de la case « bon souvenir » de son cerveau, comme beaucoup de souvenirs concernant son père par ailleurs. Il parut hésiter, ses sourcils clairs se froncèrent.

\- Pendant la bataille finale. Je… O…On s'est battu…

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? insista doucement Harry, conscient de ramener de mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait pas relancer la crise de la dernière fois.

\- C'est lui, il m'avait attaqué… Et je me suis défendu. J'ai…J'ai lancé un sort de découpe… il l'a touché en plein torse et sur le bas du visage je crois… I…Il se vidait de son sang… J'ai pas envie de repenser à ça, Potter !

\- S'il te plait, juste encore un peu, je dois savoir.

\- Si tu veux tous savoir, je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé pour mort, à se vider de son sang comme un vulgaire animal. J'ai tué mon père, Potter.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura Harry. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort.

\- Il est mort, j'ai tué mon père. Je suis un assassin, rien de changera ça. Pour moi, il est mort et j'en suis responsable.

Harry baissa les yeux, triste et pensif. Voir Draco dans cet état de froid, de néant lui faisait mal. Il lui rappelait trop lui-même après la mort de Sirius mais là tout est différent. Différent car son père a essayé de le tuer alors que Sirius voulait le sauver. Différent car il a pleuré pendant des jours la mort de son parrain et Draco n'avait pas l'air affligé par la mort de son père. Il avait _juste_ la culpabilité d'un meurtre. Même si Lucius n'était pas mort, Draco se sentait assassin : il avait levé la main vers son père dans le but de l'abattre, il l'avait blessé. Le meurtre du père pour devenir un homme, le meurtre d'un père qui voulait tuer son enfant.

Draco se souvenait trop douloureusement de ce jour-là. Son père, il l'avait croisé sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Poudlard et lui, son père, celui qu'il avait admiré depuis toujours, l'avait attaqué. Il était devenu un traître. Au tout début, il n'y avait pas cru. Mais il devait vivre, vivre pour enfin connaître un monde en paix. Alors, il avait contre-attaqué il s'était défendu, brisé de l'intérieur.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser passer la professeur McGonagall et Pomfresh, suivit au petit trop par Ron et Hermione.

\- Je pensais vous avoir dit, monsieur Malfoy, de venir me chercher immédiatement après le réveil de Mr Potter ! Clama la directrice.

Le Serpentard pris un air quelque peu gêné et répondit avec son snobisme habituel qu'il venait seulement de se réveiller à l'instant. La directrice de Poudlard écouta à peine les excuses du jeune Malfoy, elle avait un masque d'inquiétude inscrit sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle invoqua un tabouret et s'y installa, face au lit d'Harry, assez proche pour l'entendre sans qu'il n'ait à forcer la voix.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Epuisé mais je vais mieux.

Elle eut l'air indécise subitement.

\- De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

\- De tout.

\- Donc, quel nom avez-vous dis en revenant à Poudlard ?

\- Lucius Malfoy. Lui répondit-il.

\- Bien, elle soupira. Il y a plusieurs choses qui méritent éclaircissement, Mr Potter. Déjà, commençons par le début, pourquoi cet article vous a mis dans une telle colère ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un article calomnieux parait sur vous.

\- Je… En effet. Mais il y a des sujets plus sensible que d'autre… murmura-t-il.

McGonagall attendit quelques instants, écoutant s'il voulait poursuivre, mais, devant son mutisme, elle continua à poser des questions :

\- Un autre point important à éclaircir. Comment avez-vous pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? C'est comme vous le savez complètement impossible aux vus des barrières de protection anti-transplanage conçu par les fondateurs. Si vous avez connaissance d'une faille, vous avez le devoir de nous en parler.

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou mentir à la directrice. Sachant qu'il y avait une possibilité assez grande de se faire confisquer sa nouvelle baguette et être interdit de chasse au tombeau s'il parlait. Il hésita encore, puis fit un choix.

\- J'… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, professeur. Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis sur le moment, c'était comme une sorte d'instinct. Comme si le château m'avait offert cette possibilité.

Un silence tomba sur l'infirmerie. Draco se tordait les mains dans son dos, mal à l'aise. Minerva McGonagall fixa le Survivant avec perplexité, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de ce genre de chose, elle ne savait pas cela possible. Seul les directeurs ou directrices successifs avaient le pouvoir de transplaner dans ses murs. La directrice avait peur, peur que la sécurité de Poudlard ne soit plus garantis et qu'elle soit contrainte de fermer l'école. Mais à sa grande surprise, après vérification complète, aucune des barrières de protection du château n'avaient bougé, aucun signe de transplanage. Les barrières étaient intactes, comme si Potter avait la permission de transplaner dans les murs… Un mystère.

\- Bien, dit-elle. C'est… perturbant. Venez me voir dès le moindre détail inhabituel, Potter.

Il acquiesça doucement. Elle poursuivit en s'adressant à Draco et Harry.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, Lucius Malfoy est présumé mort, son corps n'a jamais pu être retrouvé après la bataille finale. Que savez-vous Potter ? Pourquoi avoir prononcé son nom ?

Harry reprit sa respiration, les entrailles de Draco se serrèrent, il ne voulait pas savoir…

\- Je sais que j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy chez les Dursleys hier, en plus maladif, plus malade, presque mort. Il avait les cheveux blanc je crois…

Draco était livide, il tremblait presque, complètement crispé. « Alors c'était vrai » pensa-t-il. McGonagall l'invita à poursuivre :

\- Que faisait-il donc chez votre famille, Potter ?

Elle était inquiète, c'était visible, presque palpable. La sorcière ne savait que trop bien ce dont Lucius Malfoy était capable.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, professeur. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il s'est servi d'eux pour m'attirer hors de Poudlard avec l'article de la Gazette…

Harry tournait autour du pot, il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce qu'il s'était passé, attendant les questions de la directrice. Cette attitude ne faisait que renforcer la tension dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione ne disaient rien, ils étaient tous les deux en retrait de la scène. Ils étaient relativement calme, aussi calme que l'on peut être quand votre meilleur ami est allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie sans dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Ils fixaient tour à tour Draco et Harry. Il se demandait ce que faisait le Serpentard ici. Puis, quand il fut question de Malfoy senior, ils se tendirent, trop de mauvais souvenir autours des Malfoy.

La directrice soupira, les questions lui coutaient.

\- Bon sang, Potter, dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état-là !

\- Il a essayé de me tuer, avec un sort de mort, voilà ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai eu le temps de transplaner avant qu'il ne le lance. Dit-il brusquement, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas finir sa phrase.

Draco tomba. Il perdit l'équilibre, sonné. Ils durent le faire s'assoir sur le lit d'Harry, qui lui fit une place, soutenant son camarade. Il semblait mort de peur. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir mais il savait. _Il_ était vivant. Personne ne compris sa réaction, sauf peut-être Harry. Il n'avait pas tué son père mais le retour de Lucius Malfoy le terrifiait. Le sang-pur n'allait sûrement pas oublier la traîtrise de son héritier. Draco avait peur, peur de son père, peur de son pouvoir de vengeance. La peur d'un père est douloureuse, surtout quand elle fait remonter des souvenirs que l'on aurait préféré oublier.

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione avaient glapit en entendant le récit du Survivant. Et McGonagall s'était décomposée, elle avait encore une fois l'impression d'être plongée dans les tourments de la guerre.

\- Bon, dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague, laissons Mr Potter dormir. Sortez.

Elle fit sortir les trois adolescents d'un regard sec, alla glisser quelques mots à madame Pomfresh puis sortie d'un pas vif pour aller siéger dans son bureau. Elle avait des hiboux à envoyer au Ministère d'urgence.

Hermione s'était caché dans le couloir en attendant que la directrice parte et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'infirmerie au galop en échappant à la vigilance de l'intransigeante infirmière. Harry vit la jeune femme foncé sur lui, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Harry James Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Comment peux-tu avoir été aussi stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ? Quand arrêteras-tu de foncer comme un Hippogriffe ?

\- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça te concerne, Hermione. Je prends la responsabilité de mes actes, pas besoins de venir me faire la morale. Plus besoins de me surprotéger, je ne suis plus le précieux petit Horcruxe qui doit mourir de la main de Voldemort, je n'ai plus autant d'importance. J'en ai ras le bol de cette surdose de protection, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu le penses !

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et donna un violent coup sur la joue du brun, sa main claqua avec force et résonna dans la pièce. Harry la regarda sonné.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour cela que je m'inquiétais pour toi, et que je m'inquiète maintenant pour toi ? J'étais comme toi, dans l'ignorance des manigances de Dumbledore. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry et je pensais que c'était pareil de ton côté. Tu nous caches des choses, tu nous évites, tu ne nous parles presque plus. On ne sait plus rien de toi ! Est-ce qu'on est encore vraiment tes meilleurs amis, Ron et moi ? Et puis, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ta nouvelle baguette ? Est-ce qu'on mérite d'être mis de côté de la sorte ?

\- Non, vous ne méritez pas, lâcha Harry, plus calme. C'est moi qui ai quelque chose qui cloche… Je n'ai plus envie d'aller vers les gens que j'ai connus avant. Je vous aime toujours autant mais je n'arrive plus à avoir envie de partir à vos côté comme avant, de parler de choses. Je rattache trop de souvenir douloureux à cette époque, je n'y arrive pas… C'est… Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu vas vers les gens, Harry, tu vas vers Malfoy, tu ne vas que vers lui depuis la rentrée ! Dit-elle avec douleur.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas… C'est différent…

Il baissa la tête, la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux d'Hermione lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Il en voulait de lui faire du mal. Elle était en colère, et blessée, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner tort… Elle lui en voulait de la rejeter de cette manière.

Hermione s'écarta du lit, en fixant Harry et elle quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner. Harry resta immobile, à fixer le vide, lui aussi était vide. Il doutait de tout et surtout de lui-même. Il doutait de ses choix, de ses mots, de ses pensées, de tout. Il avait eu tort sûrement de parler si durement à Hermione, mais il s'était senti obligé d'être honnête, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il ne l'avait pas fait de la meilleure manière qui soit en effet. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce vide qui emplissait tout son être depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis les Dursleys, depuis tout… Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait côtoyées pendant ces années de guerre lui étaient précieuses mais maintenant que tout était fini, il avait du mal à les regarder dans les yeux sans revoir les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Etrangement, il ne ressentait pas cela avec Draco, ils avaient un passif moins loin et un poil moins violent. Il avait perdu la force de combattre, mais il plongea à nouveau en plein milieu d'aventures inespérées pour tenter de combler ce vide, en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Madame Pomfresh venu lui faire une série d'examen avant de lui signifier sèchement que plus rien ne le retenait à l'infirmerie. Harry quitta donc cette aile du château pour son dortoir, mais en chemin pour la tour Gryffondor, il pensa à Draco et voulu parler avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps parlé de tous ce qui s'étaient passé, et ils avaient besoins. Et aussi, il ne voulait plus laisser le Serpentard se morfondre dans son coin, il aurait dû aller le voir bien plus tôt et ne pas le laisser une semaine sans comprendre.

Il fit demi-tour et dégringola vers les cachots à pleine vitesse, faisant râler les tableaux sur son passage. Il ressentait un surplus d'énergie à avoir dormis si longtemps, il se dépensait en cavalant dans Poudlard, priant Merlin pour ne pas tomber sur un professeur pendant sa course folle. Il arriva très vite devant le tableau gardant les appartements de Draco Malfoy et freina à moins d'un mètre du serpent qui lui siffla des insanités.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il en fourchelangue sur un ton digne d'un charmeur de serpent.

La peinture sembla réfléchir puis inclina sa tête et ouvrit le tableau dans un grincement digne du château hanté qu'est Poudlard. Il pénétra dans le salon, vide.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il jura contre le serpent qui ne lui avait pas dit que le blond était absent. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, elle aussi vide.

\- Malfoy ? tenta-t-il, Draco ?

\- Mais toujours le silence.

Il rentra malgré tout dans la chambre, espérant peut-être trouver le devoir de potion à faire pour le lendemain, laissé par mégarde sur son bureau. Avec toutes ces histoires, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute comme d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers étalés sur son bureau, des brouillons, des cours et une lettre qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Mais ce fut réellement la date et la signature qui le firent bondir. Elle datait d'une semaine auparavant, et comportait un élégant « Lucius Abraxas Malfoy » calligraphié au bas de la lettre.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer, immédiatement il pensa à une traitrise de Draco avant de se fustiger en se rappelant la réaction du blond à l'annonce de la présence de Lucius chez les Dursleys et son histoire en générale. Il se repencha sur la lettre et la lut en diagonale. Et là, il comprit. On pouvait la résumer en un mot : des menaces. Le père de Draco lui annonçait sobrement qu'il avait survécus. Il décrivait avec une application chirurgicale toutes les manières dont il allait le torturer, le réduire au néant, le faire disparaître de la pire des manières. Mais il déclarait aussi qu'il savait. Il savait qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard, et qu'il comptait prendre sa place.

Tout pris soudain sens. Il comprit le comportement étrange de Draco cette semaine, pourquoi il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Et il comprenait encore mieux la réaction qu'il avait eue quand il avait annoncé que son père avait essayé de le tuer. Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi le vieux Lucius voulait le tuer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

Une voix retenti à l'entrée de la chambre : Draco était revenu de la salle de bain des préfets, ses affaires sous la main. Harry se retourna violement et s'exclama :

\- Draco !

Le blond sursauta en entendant son prénom. Mais il fonça vers le bureau et essaya de cacher la lettre en espérant qu'Harry ne l'ai pas lu.

\- Je l'ai déjà lu, désolé, je cherchais juste le devoir de potion. Je ne pensais pas… je… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Draco était mortifié, il hésitait entre hurler de rage et fondre en larme. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache, ni Harry ni personne. Il avait peur, trop peur de son père.

La semaine dernière, après le départ d'Harry de sa chambre, un hibou avait toqué à la fenêtre, apportant la lettre. Il avait d'abord cru à un canular, puis il avait vérifié, c'était bel et bien l'écriture de son père. Par ailleurs, personne à part lui, et maintenant Harry, n'était au courant pour leur combat. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Draco avait eu la pire réaction du monde : se refermer sur lui-même, nier complètement cette lettre et se cacher. Il aurait pu aller voir McGonagall ou même Harry mais il est lâche et l'assume relativement bien. Mais s'il disait cela à Harry, il monterait immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux en lui clamant qu'il n'était pas lâche. Lui-même n'avait pas compris sa réaction, son enfermement.

\- J'aurais pu, je crois… j'avais peur…

\- Peur de quoi ? le questionna Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura Draco. Je n'en sais rien…

\- Je comprends que tu ais peur de ton père, mais pour avoir peur d'en parler ? insista-t-il

\- Mais j'en sais rien, merde, Potter ! s'énerva le blond, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais peur… peur… peur de devoir dire que j'avais tué mon père, et qu'il voulait se venger ! Peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me fréquenter à cause de lui ! Je… je…

Et il fondit en larme, se rattrapant au bureau, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé pendant plusieurs jours s'échappait enfin. Ses épaules tressautaient légèrement, ses larmes tombaient une à une sur les parchemins étalés sur son bureau. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et la serra pour essayer de le réconforter. Draco tremblait, il se retourna et s'accrocha à la robe d'Harry, la tête contre son torse. Il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de démonstration mais il en avait plus que besoin aujourd'hui. Harry fut surprit, mais il passa ses bras autours des épaules du blond pour le bercer doucement, en rythme avec la pluie qui battait contre la vitre.

\- Tu n'as pas tué ton père, Draco, et tu as réussis à m'en parler tout à l'heure et jamais je cesserais de fréquenter quelqu'un pour une raison pareil, calme toi…

\- Je suis désolé, Potter, c'est toi qui devrait avoir besoin de réconfort, on a essayé de te tuer… Et ta famille t'a trahit… Et là c'est moi qui chiale comme un gamin… murmura Draco la voix tremblante.

Harry trouvait très émouvant ce Draco là, plus humain que celui qu'il avait connu les années précédentes.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Et puis, je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on essaye de me tuer, je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple de réaction émotionnelle normale.

Draco hocha la tête et s'écarta du brun doucement, pour s'assoir sur son lit, face à Harry.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fais ça ? demanda le blond.

\- Je… Je pense que j'ai compris ! tu sais, je t'avais dit que les Dursleys m'avaient payé en Gallion.

\- Oui, et alors ? Tu penses que c'est Lucius qui le leur a donné ?

\- Ça me semble assez logique, en effet, lâcha Harry.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques instants, et le brun s'assit à côté de Draco sur le lit. Il était pensif.

\- Dis, Potter, tu pourrais rester cette nuit ? demanda le Serpentard au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seul ce soir…

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, surprit.

\- Euh, oui… si tu veux, mais je vais dormir où ? répondit-il.

Draco n'avait pas pensé à la question à vrai dire, il avait juste proposé cela en l'air, sans réfléchir, instinctivement. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'Harry pouvait accepter. Mais il ressentait soudainement un besoin de compagnie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

\- On peut métamorphoser mon lit en deux, proposa Draco

Le brun acquiesça.

\- Laisse-moi juste retourner à la tour Gryffondor pour chercher un pyjama.

\- Pas besoin, je te prête ce dont tu as besoin, tu ne vas quand même pas remonter jusque-là haut à cette heure-ci, après le couvre-feu…

Draco passa un bas de pyjama en soie à Harry pendant que lui-même se changeait pour enfiler le sien. Ils dormaient tous les deux torses nus. Le blond enleva sa chemise, le regard d'Harry bloqua sur son torse pâle où se déchiraient de longues lignes blanches, derniers vestiges de sa douloureuse sixième année avec la marque noir à son avant-bras qui était presque effacé maintenant. Le brun fit une grimace d'excuse au Serpentard et détourna le regard, gêné.

C'est Harry qui sorti sa baguette pour séparer le lit en deux lits jumeaux, et ils se couchèrent en silence.

\- On a vraiment des vies bizarres, pas vrai, Potter ?

\- Ça, tu l'as dit… répondit le Gryffondor en souriant.

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai l'honneur de publier (enfin) le dixième chapitre de cette fic! Avec, oui, un petit peu de retard...

Merci pour toute vos reviews, elles me font beaucoup plaisir même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde 3

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bonne lecture!

EDIT : chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 10**

Ce fut un timide rayon de soleil automnal qui chatouilla le nez de Draco, le réveillant en douceur. Il était déjà assez tard. Il sorti de son lit pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre, voulant profiter de l'air frais de ce mois de septembre.

Il ouvrit le battant de la fenêtre, et fit rentrer un souffle d'air froid d'Ecosse avec cet odeur si particulière du petit matin : un mélange insolite d'herbe humide, de fleurs qui s'éveillent et de soleil timide. Ses cheveux blonds détachés voletèrent légèrement dans le courant d'air, lui tirant un sourire. Savourant la sensation de son torse nu dans le vent piquant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry grogna en sentant l'air froid venir le titiller. En ouvrant se yeux encore collant, il vu le blond face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il avait cette beauté étrange de fée du folklore celtique. Parfois, Harry soupçonnait les Malfoys de descendre directement de ce genre de créature mythologique par la beauté presque irréelle des membres de la famille. Il se leva, sortant péniblement de ses draps chauds pour goûter à la fraicheur du petit matin écossais. Lentement, le brun s'approcha du Serpentard et posa subitement son menton sur son épaule en disant :

\- Je comprends mieux comment tu perfectionnes ton rôle de Prince des Glaces, j'ai percé ton secret.

Draco sursauta à peine, c'est un Malfoy tout de même, mais fut surprit par le contact chaud que lui offrait Harry. Le souvenir de la veille le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es tactiles dis donc, Potter, dès le matin, souffla-t-il, un peu troublé.

Le brun se redressa, coupant le contact chaud qu'il offrait au blond.

\- Mh, désolé… répondit-il, embarrassé.

\- Ah… nan, mais, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment… ne t'inquiète pas… bredouilla Draco, gêné. De toute manière j'ai un peu froid…

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, le blond avait l'air un peu perdu. Lui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait en se rapprochant du Serpentard, et il avait peur de l'avoir chiffonné. Mais finalement, il venait de lui dire avec tout son tact de Malfoy qu'il voulait qu'il continu. C'était un peu insolite pour lui. Harry sourit.

\- Potter, tu es toujours là ? lâcha Draco, qui avait peur devant le mutisme du brun de l'avoir froissé.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Et Harry le prit dans ses bras, avec maladresse, lui passant ses bras autours de ses épaules nues, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était chaud, vivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Draco, surprit par son élan de douceur.

\- Bah, je te réchauffe, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Draco se détendit et se laissa aller doucement dans ses bras. Les gestes étaient emplies de maladresse et de gêne. Ils avaient du mal à communiquer tous les deux. Le Gryffondor avait le nez chatouillé par les longs cheveux blond du Serpentard. Draco se surprit à apprécier cette étreinte pleine de douceur. Le temps était en pause, le vent continuait de tourbillonner dans la pièce. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté sur cet instant précis. C'est lui qui brisa ce moment en murmurant, la tête dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffé d'Harry :

\- On va être en retard en cour, Potter.

Le brun grogna et s'écarta de lui doucement, décollant son torse de celui du blond. Il lui sourit et détourna le regard, embarrassé. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni comment réagir. Les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs uniformes respectifs, prenant garde à ne pas les mélanger pour éviter toute situation plus que gênante et difficile à expliquer. Draco attrapa son sac et Harry lança un _accio_ pour récupérer le sien dans son dortoir. Imaginez un sac en toile voleter dans les airs depuis la Tour Gryffondor jusqu'aux cachots à une heure de grande influence dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant attraper au vol son sac en sortant des appartements.

\- Autant crier à tout le château que tu as dormis dans ma chambre, tu utiliseras moins de magie, grinça-t-il.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta en beuglant:

\- J'AI DORMIS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE…

Draco lui lança un _silencio_ en grognant :

\- Tais-toi, abruti !

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui tirant la langue, avant de lui emboiter le pas vers la Grande Salle. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'ils venaient de faire un _câlin_! Il n'avait pas un grand passif en matière de câlin mais celui-là le faisait sourire comme un abruti. Leur relation était étrange, il n'y pensait pas trop, ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle était légère, l'ambiance entre eux, il lui avait pleinement pardonné son comportement de la semaine précédente. C'était un vrai moment de réconfort qu'ils venaient de partager, et ils en avaient plus que besoins avec ce qu'était leur vie.

\- Un peu avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle, Draco l'arrêta et lui demanda :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, à cause de mon père ? Si je t'en avais parlé, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé… Je suis désolé…

Il semblait vraiment s'en vouloir.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, il a tout de même de grande chance que j'eu foncé dans le tas même si je savais, tête brûlé de Gryffondor que je suis comme tu dis… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dit-il en lui tapotant le bras, geste qui était censé le réconforter mais qui était surtout maladroit au possible.

Draco lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance avant qu'ils ne rentrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et chacun se dirigea vers sa table. Harry s'installa près de Neville, le plus loin possible d'Hermione et de Ron dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Neville fit semblant de se rendre compte de rien et entama la conversation avec Harry.

\- Où est-ce que tu as dormis, Harry ? Je me suis inquiété en voyant que tu n'étais pas rentré ce matin.

\- Désolé, Neville. J'aurais dû vous prévenir au dortoir, mais j'avais besoins de calme.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais pas vraiment la vérité non plus.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu dois en avoir marre que tout le monde te dicte ta conduite.

\- Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Luna commençait à donner de sa clairvoyance à son petit ami, c'était une bonne chose. Neville était le Gryffondor dans l'âme mais encore plus bon et loyal que n'importe qui d'autre. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de parler comme ça avec son ami. Mais il coupa sa réflexion :

\- Au fait, tu as fait le devoir de potion ?

Si vous aviez eu la chance d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry à ce moment vous auriez pu y entendre des petites voix hurler « mayday, mayday, mayday, Potty en perdition ! ».

\- Oh merde… J'ai complètement oublié… paniqua-t-il. Oh, Neville, s'il te plait, est ce que je peux dupliquer le tien ? Slughorn pensera qu'on l'a fait ensemble, je modifierais l'écriture avec un sort.

Le Gryffondor soupira devant son ami, décidément irrécupérable en sortant son devoir de son sac mais avec malgré tout un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Harry prendre le devoir de Neville. Irrécupérable franchement.

Le Serpentard mangeait seul, entouré d'un banc de cinquième année inconnu, le plus loin possible de ceux de son niveau. Il continuait d'observer discrètement le Gryffondor babiller avec Londubat. De son autre œil, il observait la directrice qui se levait avec un air grave après avoir lu une lettre cacheté du Ministère. Oui, Draco observait beaucoup les professeurs et aussi les autres élèves, il aimait remarquer ce genre de détail. Son parrain lui disait souvent qu'il aurait fait un très bon espion, ironique n'est-ce pas ? S'il avait su… Les robes émeraudes de la directrice de Poudlard tourbillonnaient tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la table des rouges et ors, vers Potter. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots avant de sortir de la Grande Salle par la porte principale.

\- Venez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez finis de petit-déjeuner, lui avait-elle dit.

Harry acquiesça et se dépêcha d'engloutir son muesli au fruit des bois et sa part de tarte à l'ananas (vive les cuisines de Poudlard). Il prit son sac, salua Neville, ainsi Draco de loin, puis quitta la grande salle en trottinant, espérant ne pas être en retard en cours. Draco le suivit des yeux, inquiet, rien de ce qui concerne Harry Potter n'est positif quand il s'agit du bureau directorial.

Minerva McGonagall l'avait devancé, quand il arriva devant la statue du Griffon, le passage venait de se refermer. Il se stoppa, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Il se sentit idiot quelques secondes mais la statue inclina la tête respectueusement et ouvrit le passage. Sincèrement, il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'attitude qu'avaient les portraits et les statues avec lui. Il avait beau avoir compris que c'était à cause de sa nouvelle baguette, ça continuer de le perturber.

Il toqua deux coups à la porte en bois massif, attendant que la directrice l'invite à rentrer. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir et il ouvrit la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur du bureau.

McGonagall trônait derrière son bureau, d'un geste de la main, elle l'invita s'assoir face à elle. Fumseck décolla de son perchoir pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille avec affection, Harry lui caressa le dessus de la tête avec tendresse. Le phénix l'aimait beaucoup. La directrice se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Mr Potter, je dois vous parler. C'est au sujet de Lucius Malfoy et de votre famille moldue. Que savez-vous sur leur relation ? l'interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc.

Harry préférait cette manière de faire plus direct que celle de feu Dumbledore qui ne cessait de tenter de l'entourlouper en se préoccupant de sa santé. Il répondit très simplement :

\- Ce n'est que des soupçons, mais au début de l'année j'ai découvert être en possession de la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante. Cette situation ne rimant à rien, je leur ai fait racheter la maison en leur donnant un délai. Cependant, ils m'ont payé en Gallions…

La directrice tiqua au mot « délais » mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé cela suspect ?

\- Si, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la précaution de cacher l'argent dans un endroit inaccessible et non pas dans mon coffre à Gringott.

\- Une réaction censée. Vous pensez donc que c'est Malfoy qui aurait donné l'agent aux Dursleys ?

\- Cela me semble l'hypothèse la plus logique, en effet. Répondit Harry.

\- Et, savez-vous s'il existe un quelconque lien entre Draco Malfoy et son père ? demanda la directrice.

\- Aucun. Il le pensait mort après la bataille finale, et par ailleurs, comme vous le savez, il l'a trahit. Ils n'ont aucun lien, je vous assure. Pourquoi toute ces questions, Professeur ?

\- Harry. L'emploie du prénom le fit sursauter. Dès votre réveil et l'annonce de l'implication de Lucius Malfoy, j'ai contacté le Ministère. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la présence d'un mangemort de cette envergure en liberté les a fortement inquiétées, et ils ont envoyé une unité d'auror au 4 Privet Drive.

La vieille femme fit une pause, et le regarda avec pitié. Elle semblait hésiter. Harry fut pris d'angoisse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Professeur ? Vous tournez autour du pot.

\- Les Dursleys sont mort, Potter. Malfoy les a vraisemblablement torturés avant de les achever. J'ai pu lire le compte-rendu fait par les aurors qui ont fait la découverte de leur corps, il y avait du sang partout, les murs, le sol, le plafond en était imbibés. Malfoy a passé ses nerfs sur eux. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous apprendre cela…

La crudité de la directrice laissa Harry pantois. Elle semblait elle aussi très choquée.

C'était le vide. Un grand vide. La tête d'Harry paraissait avoir été vidée de tout ce qu'elle contenait. Froid. Quelle fin horrible pour les Dursleys. Peur. Sa respiration s'emballa, des grosses gouttes de sueurs dévalèrent son dos. Il eut envie de vomir.

\- Je… Je dois y aller… bredouilla-t-il en se levant maladroitement.

\- Potter ! l'interpella McGonagall.

\- J'ai p-potion.

Et il quitta le bureau.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, hagard. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ses jambes le portaient mais sa tête ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à son contrôle. Sa respiration monta au galop, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se plier en deux. Il hyperventilait. Machinalement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne les sente. Ce n'était pas la mort qui le faisait trembler mais la torture, sa culpabilité. La Culpabilité. Et s'il n'avait pas fait payer les Dursleys ? Et s'il n'avait pas pris l'argent ? Et s'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissé dans le piège ? Et s'il n'avait pas existé ? S'il n'avait pas existé, ni ses parents, ni Cédric, ni Sirius, ni les Dursleys ne seraient mort par sa faute… Tout avait toujours été de sa faute et les Dursleys l'avaient toujours su, eux. C'était eux qui avaient eu raison dès le début : il n'était qu'un monstre. Des gens étaient mort à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ça un monstre ? Et il n'avait pas pu les sauver, n'est-ce pas ça un monstre ? Et d'autres avaient continué de mourir après, n'est-ce pas ça un monstre ?

Il ne put pas retenir plus longtemps des gerbes de liquide venu tout droit des tréfonds de ses entrailles et il vomit au bas d'un tableau qui s'écria :

\- Tout va bien, mon garçon ?

Il n'arriva pas à répondre. Il se redressa, tituba quelques pas, s'attirant des remarques inquiètes des tableaux. Son esprit le fuyait, la tête lui tournait. « C'est de ma faute, taisez-vous ! » pensa-t-il, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol froid du corridor, inconscient.

* * *

A suivre...


	12. chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous! Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon retard... Je pensais sincèrement me servir des vacances pour pouvoir avancer la fic plus vite et éviter les retards, mais les vacances de Noël c'est toujours la course et je me suis retrouvé pris à mon propre piège.

J'ai pu écrire un petit OS sur Noël que je posterais le 25 sur le couple Harry/Draco, allez jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse :)

Et merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews :3 malheureusement, je crois qu'il y a un bug, pour certaine je ne peux pas répondre... Mais dans tout les cas merci!

Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture!

EDIT: chapitre corrigé

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le Testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 11**

Ce fut encore un réveil à l'infirmerie pour Harry. Il devait penser à faire poser une plaque à son effigie pour la postérité : « Ici, Harry Potter a été sauvé de la mort plus de fois qu'il est humainement possible ». Même ses propres blagues ne le faisaient pas rire. Il soupira. Il avait entendu Pomfresh parler de « crise de panique », rien que ça. Personne n'était venu à son réveil. Il était seul avec ses pensées.

Pendant son inconscience, ses pensées avaient pris le contrôle. Le guidant vers un monde d'horreur. Les mots de McGonagall lui revenait en boucle dans le crâne, résonnait contre les parois de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était piégé. Il voyait le salon rose sale des Dursleys, les fauteuils kitchs tachetés de sang rouge. Il levait les yeux et voyait le plafond, de longues projections de sang quadrillait la peinture blanche. Et quand il baissait les yeux vers le sol, il les voyait. Désarticulé. L'horreur gravé sur leur visage porcin. Leurs jambes à 90°, le bras arrachés, la tête pendante, sans vie. Et du sang. Du sang partout, sur les murs, et sur ses mains. Comme si le sang goutait du plafond pour lui salir les mains, pour lui hurler sa culpabilité.

Le simple souvenir de ses délires faisait gouter de longues sueurs froides le long de son dos. Il serra les dents pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne devait pas être très loin de onze heure, le soleil était encore bas. Il n'avait pas dû rester inconscient très longtemps. Les autres devaient certainement être en cours, loin de se douter de ce qu'il faisait là. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas remarqué son absence.

Malgré la potion calmante donnée par Madame Pomfresh, ses idées continuaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit comme si elles étaient vivantes. McGonagall lui avait dit que peu de chose sur les conditions de la mort des Dursleys, mais son esprit continuait de délirer. Il imaginait la torture qu'avaient subie les moldus. Se mélangeaient les anciennes visions de Voldemort encore gravées en lui et son imagination fertile.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses draps, l'angoisse le reprenant à la gorge. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant vers lui, attirée par ses gémissements de douleur de son jeune patient. Elle lui lança un sort de diagnostic.

\- Mon pauvre garçon, vous avez de la fièvre. Je vais vous chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Harry hocha la tête avec un temps de retard, à peine conscient que l'on venait de lui parler. L'infirmière était déjà de retours de son bureau, une fiole en mains. Elle avait l'air préoccupée par le sort du garçon.

\- Buvez, Potter, ne faites pas de chichi ordonna-t-elle.

Il but sans réfléchir la potion qu'on lui présentait à ses lèvres, toujours à demi-conscient. Elle lui donna de nouveaux ordres mais il ne percevait plus du tous les mots de l'infirmière. Tout ce qui l'entourait devenait brouillard. Il se sentait sombrer dans un nuage, le moindre bruit était étouffé, les couleurs disparaissaient, ses visions fuyaient. Déjà, le sommeil l'emportait.

Personne n'avait été mis au courant de la mort des Dursleys, à l'exception de la directrice, de l'infirmière et d'Harry lui-même. Aucun de ses amis ne savait qu'il était en ce moment même alité à l'infirmerie. Mais deux personnes que tout (mais alors franchement tout) oppose ont commencé à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas : Neville Londubat, qui ne voyant pas Harry revenir de chez McGo, s'inquiétait, et bien sûr Draco Malfoy, qui l'imaginait déjà entre les griffes de son père. A la sortie du cours commun entre Griffons et Serpents d'histoire de la magie, une furie blonde entraina Neville dans un recoin, éloigné de la folie des couloirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? cracha Neville, méfiant.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Potter n'est pas là ? demanda Draco de but en blanc.

Le Gryffondor fut surprit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy.

\- Il est partie ce matin avec McGonagall et n'est pas revenu. Est-ce que tu sais quelques choses ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? ricana le brun. Et puis même si je le savais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller lui faire du mal ? enchaina-t-il, plus sérieux.

\- Par les slips de Merlin, bien sûr que je m'inquiète, espèce de Gryffondor débile ! On a essayé de le tuer hier et maintenant il a disparu ! Tu vas immédiatement me dire tout ce que tu sais avant que je ne devienne méchant.

Neville perdu toute les couleurs de son visage et glapit :

\- Qui ça « on » ? Harry est en danger ?! Il sortit sa baguette. Parles Malfoy !

\- Un mangemort, désolé, Londubat, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Répondit froidement Draco.

\- Comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui le cherche pour finir le travail ? gronda le Gryffondor au sang chaud.

\- Baisse ta baguette et change de ton, Londubat. Cracha le blond, devenu soudain presque effrayant. Où est Harry ?

Neville frissonna, il n'avait jamais eu peur de Malfoy mais là il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le sosie du professeur Snape dans ses meilleurs jours. L'aura autours du Serpentard était sombre. Il n'osa pas continuer la dispute qui ne menait à rien, puisque de toute manière il ne savait pas où était Harry. Mais il releva perplexe que le blond l'avait appelé par son prénom.

\- Je ne sais rien, Malfoy, mais tu es louche. Si jamais tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu d'Harry, je te détruirais. Menaça le Gryffondor avant de tourner les talons.

Le Serpentard n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé et toujours inquiet, mais il ricana intérieurement d'avoir fait peur à Londubat, les plaisirs les plus simple restaient les meilleurs. Son parrain avait un peu trop déteint sur lui ces dernières années… Mais maintenant Londubat allait le surveiller. Journée de merde. Il tourna à son tour les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose, encore un cours en commun. Il pressa le pas, certain d'arriver en retard, il n'avait pas très envie de ses faire remonter les bretelles par la vieille McGo.

Mais à sa grande surprise, quand il arriva devant la salle de métamorphose, tous les élèves étaient rentrés, sauf Neville et la professeure McGonagall qui parlaient. En s'approchant discrètement, il put capter des brides de mots :

\- Potter...infirmerie…mort…panique…visite…

Le blond ne fut pas du tout rassurer sur le sort d'Harry, presque le contraire même. Dans quelle bouse de Sombral s'était-il encore fourré… Tandis qu'il s'approchait encore, la discussion cessa brusquement.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Mr Malfoy, grinça la professeure.

\- Désolé, professeure, grogna le Serpentard.

\- Entrez en classe maintenant, dit-elle, puis elle s'adressa à Neville, vous irez après mon cours.

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de poser la moindre question, elle commença son cours sur les animagus. Il tenta de questionner Londubat mais il se contenta de lui envoyer des regards sévères et méfiants.

Le blond attendit avec patience la fin du cours avec comme objectif de foncer à l'infirmerie vérifier si Potter y était réellement, et dans quel état, de préférence avant Londubat. Décidément la vieille McGo ne pouvait pas être tout simplement directrice, il fallait aussi qu'elle continu de donner des cours aux huitièmes années. Draco soupira, il ne sera jamais débarrassé d'elle. Malgré ses médisances, le jeune homme sera un peu triste quand il devra quitter ses professeurs de Poudlard, même le professeur Bins, c'est dire…

La fin du cours arriva avec une lenteur digne de l'impatience de Draco. Il fonça au pas de course vers la tanière de Pomfresh, bousculant moult et moult premières années encombrants. Malgré son empressement, quand il arriva à destination, il vu devant lui Neville pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Il laissa échapper un juron et y pénétra à sa suite, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Et en effet, il fut surprit par ce qu'il y trouva. Harry était alité au fond de la pièce dans son lit habituel, il était bien plus pâle que nature, les yeux rougis. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Près de lui, Londubat lui parlait doucement, mais Harry ne tournait pas la tête vers lui, il ne bougeai pas mais était bien réveillé. Draco s'approcha en silence et s'abrita derrière le rideau du lit voisin.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry, je sais ce que tu traverses. Moi aussi j'ai perdu des membres de ma famille, tu sais… Arrêtes de te faire du mal, tu n'y peux rien… Ils sont mort mas…ce…enfin… C'était la seule famille qui te restait mais ils étaient horrible n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état pour eux ? Harry regarde-moi s'il-te-plait…

Mais le brun ignorait totalement son ami, Draco pu même apercevoir des gouttelettes au bord de ses yeux. Londubat était à côté de la plaque, comme d'habitude, pensa le blond. S'il avait bien comprit, c'était les Dursleys qui étaient mort. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment sa réaction pour la mort de ces cafards. Il savait une chose : Harry voyait les gens autour de lui mourir et il en souffrait, mais certainement pas comme le croyait son camarade griffon. Exaspéré, il sorti de derrière son rideau et intervenu avec sa voix trainante habituelle :

\- A côté de la plaque comme toujours, Londubat, ton cerveau est pire que du pudding. Potter n'est pas triste, il se sent coupable, nuance.

Neville glapit de surprise, il n'avait pas vu le blond s'avancer. Il resta abasourdi par son intervention. Draco le bouscula pour s'approcher d'Harry. Il s'installa sur son lit, le poussant sans pitié, en glissant un « laisse-moi une place » un poil mal placé et il s'assit au niveau de son épaule. De son perchoir, il voyait très clairement les larmes du brun déborder de ses yeux verts forêts.

\- J'ai tapé juste, pas vrai ? dit-il plus calmement.

Le Gryffondor laissa glisser sa tête contre le ventre du Serpentard, hocha légèrement la tête avec une certaine honte. Neville n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ou alors il ne voulait pas les croire, qui sait ? Mais c'était certain qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir remplir la mission que lui avait confié McGonagall : remonter le moral d'Harry qui déprimait à cause de la perte de sa famille moldu. Elle devait avoir omis deux ou trois détails qui rendaient Malfoy beaucoup plus apte que lui à remplir cette lourde tâche. Un vrai mystère à ses yeux.

Neville sorti à reculons de la pièce, ne voulant pas les déranger, le regard glacial de Malfoy l'avait rapidement convaincu de ne pas s'attarder. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux mais pas suicidaires.

Les cours étaient finis, le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, la lumière désertant avec lenteur la pièce, repliant ses rayons contre elle. La tête d'Harry reposait toujours contre le ventre de Draco, ses yeux fixaient le vide, ses larmes s'étaient calmées. Le blond laissa sa main glisser dans les boucles brunes désorganisées du jeune alité. Il laissa ses doigts s'enrouler dans ses mèches ébouriffées, caressant doucement sa tête. Harry ferma les yeux et colla son visage encore un peu plus contre Draco.

Harry réussissait tout d'un coup à ne plus se laisser envahir par ses pensées sombres. Neville, malgré sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse, n'avait fait que l'accabler encore plus. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il aurait pu, mais Voldemort a fait ce choix cette nuit-là de le marquer lui. Un choix inconscient mais qui a tellement influencé le présent. Neville n'était pas le Survivant, Neville ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir les gens autour de lui mourir à cause de lui, il n'avait perdu que ses parents et que partiellement. Harry se sentait coupable de penser cela de son ami, lui aussi avait souffert, mais en ce moment il n'arrivait à voir que sa propre souffrance, il avait tant perdu : ses parents, son parrain, Cédric, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, et tant d'autre, et maintenant sa famille moldu se rajoutait à cette longue liste. McGo n'avait pas choisis la meilleure personne pour le réconforter, elle avait sûrement pensé que le Gryffondor ayant perdu ses parents, aurait les mots pour le soulager. Que nenni.

Il comprenait la surprise éprouvée par Neville quant à la présence de Draco, mais le blondinet était bien plus à même de comprendre sa douleur. Il avait bien plus de ténèbres et de douleurs dans son passé, tout comme lui. Leur vie n'était pas si différente au fond. Et lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu. Pour une certaine raison assez trouble, il se sentait plus proche de lui que de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry pour le réconforter, il n'était pas doué avec les mots, ni avec les sentiments en générale. Il se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer un peu, et ça marchait. Il comprenait la douleur d'Harry, il avait très vite cerné le problème, mais de là à le régler… Potter junior était quelqu'un de gentil, de très, très empathique et surtout avec une grosse (grosse) tendance à la culpabilité, on pouvait lui reprocher tout plein de chose comme son impulsivité, mais pas ça.

\- Je peux savoir, Potter, depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? demanda Draco doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'effet de la caresse, et les leva vers le visage du blond.

\- Depuis ce matin, j'ai fait un ma-malaise en sortant de chez McGonagall.

\- Un « malaise » ? il leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Je…euh…crise de panique peut-être...j'ai…vomi et euh… je… voilà…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Assume un peu, tu t'es senti mal, ok, sans raison, ok mais assume par les slips de Merlin !

\- Il y a une raison, grogna Harry, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont mort, ne viens pas me dire le contraire !

\- Bah tiens je vais me gêner !

\- Si je n'étais pas parti, continua Harry en haussant le ton mais il fut à nouveau coupé par Draco.

\- Si tu n'étais pas parti tu serais mort, Potter, explosa le blond. Ces moldus ont accepté de l'aider à te tuer, tu ne vas quand même pas les pleurer !

Harry resta sans voix devant la colère de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami, si on peut appeler ça comme cela.

\- Je… tenta-t-il

\- Oh non, Potter, tu ne vas pas les défendre en plus ! Je connais ton aptitude à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin mais la personne n'est veuf ni orphelin, ils sont tous mort et bien fait pour leur tronche !

Il s'apprêtait à parler mais le regard meurtrier du blond l'arrêta, et il referma la bouche. Il se sentait un peu mieux, un tout petit peu…

\- Ça va être l'heure du dîner, Draco changea de sujet, je vais aller demander à Pomfresh si tu peux aller manger à la grande salle, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici à te torturer tout seul.

Et sans prendre le temps de demander à Harry son avis, il se leva du lit pour aller voir l'infirmière dans son bureau. Des bruits étouffés de conversation lui parvenait, Le blond devait sans doute argumenter avec la propriétaire des lieux, mais de là où il était, le brun ne pouvait pas savoir de quelle manière le Serpentard entourloupait Pomfresh. Mais il avait dû vaincre le dragon puisqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vers son lit d'un pas conquérant pour lui intimer de se lever.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Draco soutenait légèrement Harry qui était encore faible en le tenant par le bras. Quand ils passèrent le porche de la Grande Salle, ils n'eurent pas même le temps de se demander où ils allaient manger qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood et Neville, bras dessus, bras dessous. Luna sourit mystérieusement aux deux garçons et leur dit :

\- Venez manger avec nous ce soir, les Nargols vous ont gardé des places à la table des Serdaigles, c'est un signe je pense.

Harry sourit, attendrit. Luna lui avait manqué. Il emboita le pas à la jeune femme et à son petit ami qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la table, en tirant légèrement Draco qui rechignait à s'assoir ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Malgré les réticences d'un certain blondinet, et de toutes leurs différences, le repas fut agréable pour tous les quatre. Personne ne parla des Dursleys, même si c'était une évidence que Luna savait, Luna sait tout, tout le temps, c'est son mystère. Et chose surprenante, il n'en fut en aucun cas fait mention dans la Gazette malgré l'article publié quelques jours auparavant. Le temps d'un repas, Harry ne pensait plus à ses douleurs et à ses soucis, il était redevenu un jeune homme comme les autres qui rit avec ses amis.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. Chapitre 12

Dernière publication pour cette année 2016 ! Bon, comme bonne résolution je vais essayer d'être plus régulier dans mes publications ^^"

Si vous avez envie, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma page, j'ai publié deux OS pendant les vacances, j'espère qu'ils vous plairons!

On m'a conseillé de faire un récapitulatif au du chapitre précédent au début de chaque nouveau chapitre, l'idée vous plait ? Je vais le faire pour celui là dans tout les cas.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

 **Précédemment** : _Harry a appris la mort des Dursleys et a finit à l'infirmerie. Dans la surprise générale, c'est Draco qui réussi à le calmer et ils partent manger ensemble avec Luna et Neville_.

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 12**

Quand le repas arriva à sa fin, McGo fit signe à Harry de venir dans son bureau. Son ventre se serra, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui annoncer comme « bonne nouvelle » ? Il se leva pour la rejoindre, saluant Luna, Neville et Draco. Le blond se pencha vers lui et lui demanda de passer par sa chambre en revenant de chez la directrice. Il craignait que son ami fasse une rechute.

Harry refit le chemin vers le bureau directorial encore une fois en moins d'une journée, ça en devenait presque lassant. Sa vie était comme un cercle vicieux fait de mauvaises nouvelles qui transitaient toujours par ce maudit bureau. Le Griffon ouvrit le passage sans qu'il n'ait à parler et il monta lentement les marches. La porte s'ouvrit elle aussi devant lui, et il alla s'installer face à la directrice qui le regardait, circonspecte

\- Je peux savoir comment vous êtes rentré, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir, professeure, la statue m'a ouvert, ce n'est pas vous qui lui a demandé ?

\- Etrange, décidément, étrange, marmonna la directrice.

Minerva McGonagall était vraiment intrigué par les nouvelles capacités de son élève, il semblait posséder certain pouvoir des directeurs de Poudlard. Vraiment étrange, Potter ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Mais elle revint rapidement au sujet qui l'avait fait le convoquer ce soir.

\- J'espère que vous allez mieux, Harry. Je dois vous présenter des excuses, je n'ai pas pensé que vous réagiriez de cette manière, j'aurais dû adapter mon propos. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous toucherait autant. Londubat m'a dit que ses mots n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours, pour ça aussi je voudrais m'excuser. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait les mots pour vous réconforter mais je me suis vraisemblablement trompé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, professeure. Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez convoqué ?

\- Pas exactement. Vous avez vécus beaucoup de choses rudes ces derniers jours.

\- Comme pendant le reste de ma vie.

\- Justement, il est temps que l'on arrête de vous considérer comme indestructible et que l'on vous traite comme ce que vous êtes, un enfant. Et par on, j'entends les professeurs. Aucun enfant, ni aucun adulte ne mérite de vivre ce que vous avez traversé. Vous êtes peut-être le Survivant, mais vous restez un enfant.

Harry s'apprêta à objecter qu'être qualifié d'enfant à son âge était ridicule, mais il prit sur lui et se retint, continuant d'écouter la directrice.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous octroyer votre vendredi et votre week-end pour que vous preniez de petites vacances. Vous pouvez parfaitement rester ici ou sortir mais ne vous mettez pas en danger, Lucius Malfoy vous guettes.

\- Si vous le permettez, professeure, j'aimerais aller dans la maison de mon parrain pour la réaménager un peu. Elle est parfaitement protégée, je ne risque rien là-bas.

\- En effet, cependant je me permettrais de vous accompagner pour reposer des barrières et vérifier celles déjà existantes. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous fidelitas, la maison n'est pas difficile à trouver.

\- Merci, professeure.

\- J'allais oublier, vous pouvez demander à une personne de Poudlard de vous accompagner, vous avez quand même le droit à un peu de compagnie. Pensez-vous déjà à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, mais laissez-moi lui proposer avant.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Nous pouvons quitter le château à quel moment ?

\- Dès demain matin, faites votre sac ce soir. Par ailleurs, l'enterrement des Dursleys aura lieu mardi, vous pourrez vous y rendre. Bonne soirée, Mr Potter.

\- Bonne soirée, professeure, dit-il en quittant le bureau.

On peut dire qu'il était un peu abasourdi par l'attitude de la directrice. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui à ce niveau-là. C'était agréable. Et puis il avait des vacances. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Draco mais pas seulement. La bibliothèque des Blacks était connu pour être remplie de livres de magie noire, il y avait donc peut-être une possibilité qu'ils y trouvent des informations sur Salazar Serpentard.

Il rentra dans les appartements du blond toujours perché dans ses pensées. Draco se redressa du canapé où il s'était installé pour lire un livre, et l'accueilli

\- Tu as été rapide, Potter. Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, oui, McGo s'inquiétait pour moi. Pas de nouveau mort, ne t'inquiétes pas, ironisa-t-il

Et il s'assit sur le canapé à côté du Serpentard, hésitant soudain à lui demander pour le week-end, il ne savait pas trop comment amené la question.

\- On patauge, Potter, dit Draco.

\- Hein, on patauge ? Dans quoi ?

\- Dans cette histoire de baguette, de tombeau et de Serpentard. On a rien de nouveau, on ne sait pas où aller, où chercher. A ce rythme-là, on pataugera encre à nos cent-onze ans.

\- En parlant de ça, glissa Harry, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce tu attends pour le dire ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Oui, enfin c'est une idée…

\- C'est déjà ça, allez accouche.

\- McGo me donne mon week-end à Grimmauld Place, et je peux emmener quelqu'un avec moi.

\- Grimmauld Place ? C'est la maison des Blacks !

\- Oui.

\- Et ils ont une bibliothèque de magie noire !

\- On a pensé à la même chose, sourit Harry.

\- Bien, on part quand ? lâcha Draco.

Harry rigola devant la détermination et l'empressement du jeune homme qui s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Excuse-moi, tu… ne voulais pas que je vienne, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Bien sûr que si, qui d'autre veux-tu que j'emmène ? Et je ne t'en aurais pas parlé si ce n'étais pas le cas. On part demain matin, sûrement par portoloin, je ne sais pas encore.

Draco acquiesça et reprit son livre sur la magie de l'an mille pour poursuivre sa lecture. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, donc, il s'avachit sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de son ami, pour somnoler un peu. Le blond le laissa faire sans sourciller, il commençait à s'habituer à la proximité qui s'installait entre Harry et lui.

Avant le couvre-feu, Harry remonta à la tour Gryffondor pour faire son sac, non sans avoir dit à Draco de faire de même. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose, deux t-shirts, un pull, un jean moldu neuf, des caleçons propres bien sûr, ses affaires de toilette et sa baguette. Il fourra tout cela dans son sac de cours et fit attention de ne pas prendre son uniforme par habitude. Il avait presque oublié l'existence des mèches vertes qui ornaient ses cheveux à présent, lui donnant un petit côté punk. Peu de monde à Poudlard y avait pris garde, mettant ça sûrement sur le compte de l' « exubérance » du Survivant.

Il se coucha ensuite, avant que les autres ne montent et lui pose des questions délicates. Il ferma ses rideaux pour s'isoler un peu quand il entendit les voix de Seamus et de Ron dans l'escalier. Il avait hâte de retourner dans la maison de son parrain malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'il en avait. Y aller avec Draco l'amusait, il aimait l'idée de partir en week-end avec son nouvel ami. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que ça en devenait presque étrange. Il s'endormi très vite en pensant à Draco, il se surprit presque à regretter de ne pas être resté dormir dans sa chambre. Sa présence était si réconfortante.

Harry se leva comme un automate à sept heures précises le lendemain, prenant une douche éclair, sautant dans ses vêtements moldus, puis descendit avaler son petit-déjeuner à la grande salle pour ne pas être en retard, et ne pas faire attendre Draco. Et il fut à l'heure, pas un seconde de retard, si bien que le blond siffla d'admiration, ironique.

Le Serpentard avait délaissé son uniforme pour des vêtements sorciers près du corps : un pantalon de costume moulant et très bien taillé, une chemise blanche à manche légèrement bouffante aux manches, un gilet de costume bleu sombre en soie avec une grande robe de sorcier noire en riches tissus, brodé d'arabesques avec un fil à peine plus sombre que la robe. Il était splendide. Il avait même lâché ses cheveux blonds platine. C'était difficile de faire plus aristocratique. A côté de lui, Harry se sentais un peu pouilleux avec son jeans troué délavé, mais neuf, son t-shirt iron maiden, ses rangers, et sa veste en cuir. Mais au moins il était classe à sa manière et c'était confortable.

Ils se saluèrent d'un petit signe de tête, évaluant l'un l'autre leur tenue vestimentaire. Draco trouvait que ce style allait très bien à Harry, il mettait parfaitement en valeur son côté punk à chien. Ils attendirent que la directrice les rejoigne, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. McGonagall apparu dans ses robes vertes émeraude à l'entrée du hall, tenant dans sa main une plume.

\- Bonjour messieurs, je suis attendu au Ministère, je ne vous accompagne donc pas mais je suis allée ce matin sécuriser la maison. Voici votre portoloin, il se déclenchera dans une minute, tenez-vous prêt. Bon week-end messieurs. Dit-elle d'une traite.

Harry prit le portoloin dans sa main, Draco mit la sienne au-dessus. Déjà, ils ressentaient cette horrible impression que l'on essaye de tirer votre nombril hors de vous. En moins de quelques secondes, ils étaient en plein cœur de Londres, au 12 Grimmauld Place. Le portoloin les amena directement à l'intérieur du salon. Ils étaient tous deux ébahis par la quantité de poussière que contenait cette pièce. Depuis qu'il était venu la dernière fois, Harry avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé. Draco posa son sac et éternua. Il dit :

\- Je crains, Potter, que si on veut survivre plus d'une heure dans ce taudis, il va falloir ranger.

\- Pas faux, répondit simplement Harry.

Lui aussi posa son sac sur un fauteuil et sortie sa baguette pour un peu de ménage. Ils commencèrent par le salon, lançant des sorts de nettoyage sur la couche monumentale de poussière qui recouvrait absolument tout, sur les vitres qui étaient presque devenu opaque, sur le miroir au-dessus de la cheminé, sur les rideaux attaqués par les mites, sur les tapis couvert de crottes de rats, sur les fauteuils, sur la table basse, le buffet, la cheminé, le lustre et même les murs et le plafond. Malgré la magie, ils mirent une bonne heure pour rendre le salon habitable.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir délimiter une zone, Potter, on ne va pas s'en sortir sinon, dit Draco en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil, épuisé.

\- Ouais. On fait une salle de bain, la cuisine, et une chambre, on verra plus tard pour la bibliothèque.

\- Ça va nous prendre la matinée, désespéra le blond.

\- Alors faut pas faire de pause. Allez, debout, Malfoy, on continu, lâcha Harry en le tirant par le bras pour le lever de son fauteuil.

Draco grogna et se laissa lever par le brun et le suivit bon gré, mal gré jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle était en meilleur état que le salon mais un nettoyage en grandes eaux s'imposait. Ce fut bien plus rapide que la première fois, ils purent passer à la salle de bain. Ils choisirent la plus petite, pas la peine de se tirer une balle dans le pied, au premier étage, non loin d'une chambre et de la bibliothèque. Ils se motivèrent d'un regard et plongèrent coude à coude dans la saleté, à se battre contre la graisse, la poussière, les bêtes,… Mais le plus dur fut de choisir une chambre. Draco voulait la plus petite pour arrêter plus vite de nettoyer, et Harry en voulait une un peu plus grande avec deux lits simples. Il se sentait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles rien que de penser qu'il pouvait partager le lit de Draco, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir avec moi, Potter !

\- Dans la même chambre que toi, _nuance_ Malfoy !

L'ambiance était à son comble.

\- Si tu ne prends pas cette putain de chambre, je te jure je me casse ! explosa le blond.

Harry céda à son caprice, il le sentait proche de la crise de nerfs. En effet, Draco Malfoy avait rarement eu besoin de nettoyer, et lui et la saleté ça faisait 1792 ! Il ne supportait pas les bêtes, encore moins les araignées, ou même la graisse, pour lui c'était la même chose. Harry aurait aimé voir sa tête devant Aragog. Draco était épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, le brun avait pitié de lui, mais il n'allait surtout pas lui dire sous peine de le voir quitter la maison en dramaqueen. Il ne râla même pas quand il le voyait lancer du bout de sa baguette de malheureux petits sorts qui faisaient voleter trois rhinocéros de poussière (la version dracorienne des moutons de poussière). Ils avaient besoin de tout sauf d'une dispute. Harry se trouvait très cool avec le blond, il se ramollissait pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

Une fois la chambre plus ou moins en état, Draco s'étala sur le lit, épuisé. Ou comment une simple mâtinée de ménage mettait hors de nuire le Prince des Serpentards. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si ça te dit, je vais aller acheter des pizzas, dit-il en sentant son estomac lui rappeler son existence.

\- Des quoi ? réagit Draco, lui aussi mort de faim.

\- C'est moldu et c'est bon, tu verras, répondit le brun. Je reviens dans trente minutes, reposes toi en attendant. Il faudra être d'attaque pour cet après-midi, on passe à la bibliothèque.

Draco laissa échapper un grognement de dépits et se roula en boule sur les couvertures, pendant qu'Harry sortait de la chambre et redescendait au rez-de-chaussée pour aller chercher une pizzeria dans le quartier. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur des sorciers, mais côté moldu, il y avait peu de chance.

Il sorti de la maison, sortie du Square pour atteindre la rue adjacente, il arriva rapidement dans une petite rue bordée de restaurant et de fastfood. Là, il avait l'embarra du choix, mais il se dirigea vers une petite pizzeria de quartier à la devanture étroite et sombre mais propre et d'où s'échappait des odeurs succulentes. C'est un gros moldu à moustache qui l'accueillit.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il jeta un vague regard à la carte.

\- Une large trois fromages avec supplément oignon, s'il vous plait.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ?

\- A emporter, ça va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Un quart d'heure, vous pouvez vous assoir, il y a une chaise derrière vous. Lui répondit le vendeur.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'assaillant.

Il regarda autour de lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu dans le monde moldu, tout ça lui semblait un peu étranger maintenant. Une simple pizzeria devenait presque exotique.

\- Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? demanda le vendeur, revenant avec la pizza.

\- Ouais, je suis de passage chez de la famille, dit Harry.

Il n'allait pas s'étaler sur les détails de sa vie, il paya.

\- 15,90 £, s'il vous plait.

\- Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant sa carte de payement moldu de Gringott.

Puis, son carton à pizza dans les bras, il sorti du fastfood et refit le chemin inverse vers la maison. Il ne croisa personne dans les rues. Les enfants étaient à l'école, les adultes au travail, seule une petite vieille avec un caniche croisa son chemin et le toisa du regard, son caniche essaya de lui bouffer la jambe, Harry du se contenir pour ne pas l'envoyer voler d'un coup de pied. Il se contenta de sourire poliment à la vieille dame en retenant un sort cuisant, et il rentra au numéro douze. Il envoya son manteau valdinguer et appela le blond.

\- Malfoy, à table !

Des mouvements à l'étage se firent entendre et réveillèrent le portrait de Mrs Black qui se mit à hurler des insanités contre les traitres à leur sang. Quand elle vu la furie blonde descendre les escaliers, elle s'exclama :

\- Un Malfoy et un Black, enfin quelqu'un avec un peu de moralité dans cette maison…

Elle fut coupée par un sort de silence d'Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir connu la _charmante_ mère de Sirius. Draco regarda avec intérêt le carton d'où s'échappait une douce odeur.

\- Je meurs de faim, Potter, j'espère que les moldu cuisinent bien, lâcha-t-il.

\- Arrête de râler et viens manger, rit Harry.

Il posa le carton sur la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. En voyant la pizza, Draco fit une grimace, ce qui fit encore une fois lever les yeux au ciel à Harry, ça devenait presque une habitude. Mais qu'est-ce que le blond était précieux.

Il lui colla une part dans les mains et commença lui aussi à manger. Draco gouta du bout des lèvres, mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il goba presque sa part. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos des moldus et attrapa une autre part sous le regard goguenard d'Harry.

Ils mangèrent en vitesse pour ne pas perdre de temps dans leur grand nettoyage d'automne. Harry s'était beaucoup amusé de voir Draco tomber sous le charme des pizzas, il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'est certain. Ils prirent le temps de boire un mug thé chacun avant de retourner au travail. Il ne leur restait _que_ la bibliothèque à mettre en ordre pour pouvoir commencer les recherches.

Ils montèrent au première étage et poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque, c'était bien pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Cela devait faire une éternité que personne n'avait pénétrée dans cette pièce. L'air était presque irrespirable : une odeur de putréfaction et d'humidité emplissait l'air. Le spectacle était désolant : des étagères étaient presque effondrés, des livres s'étaient écroulés sur le sol, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de graisse, des toiles d'araignées recouvraient une bonne partie des meubles.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que l'on soit dans la maison des Blacks… murmura Draco, abasourdi.

Il avait une vision aristocratique et distingué de la famille se sa mère, une image qui ne collait pas avec la maison qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait presque pitié pour les livres d'être conservé dans de telles conditions. Ils aillaient avoir beaucoup de travail…

* * *

A suivre...


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre plus vite que prévus pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris pendant les vacances. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à bout, les chapitre se dédouble... Et puis aussi, je trouva ça dommage de vous faire attendre alors que j'avais un chapitre tous chaud !

Merci encore pour vos gentille review, ça m'encourage à me bouger à écrire de voir que des personnes attendent la suite à chaque nouveau chapitre. Si c'est votre cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir, pareil si vous avez des choses à dire, qui vous on plut ou pas, que vous trouvez que je vais trop vite ou trop lentement. Enfin voila, dite moi tout :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 13**

La bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place était sublime compte tenu des ouvrages qu'elle contenait, mais était dans un état déplorable. La pièce avait été étendue par magie, elle faisait l'équivalent de deux fois la surface de la maison. Une horreur à ranger. Personne n'y avait pénétré depuis la mort des maîtres de maison, les parents de Sirius. Il y avait fort peu de chance que Sirius soit venu consulter des livres de magie noire ici. La pièce était très grande, un peu trop même à leur goût. La porte donnait sur une extrémité de la salle qui était toute en longueur. De là où ils étaient, on ne pouvait pas distinguer le bout de la pièce. Des étagères la zébrais perpendiculairement aux murs, comme la bibliothèque de Poudlard d'une certaine manière. Les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient vraiment pas par où commencer.

\- On attaque par quel bout ? s'interrogea Harry, perplexe.

\- Je te propose de commencer par nettoyer et ouvrir les fenêtres avant que je ne meurs d'une crise allergique, lui répondit Draco, on pourra peut-être réussir à respirer en espérant que ces maudits moldus n'aient pas encore fait de pic de pollution.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils s'attaquèrent à la graisse qui recouvrait les vitres à coup de sort de dégraissage. Harry bénissait Molly de les lui avoir appris. Ils durent tout de même lancer les sorts trois fois avant de pouvoir voir à travers. Et ils ouvrirent en grand les fenêtres pour faire partir cette odeur rance et putréfié qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. La lumière de l'après-midi illumina la pièce, rendant encore plus compte de l'état des lieux, mais au moins ils pouvaient respirer.

\- Bon et maintenant t'as d'autres idées ? demanda le brun, on ne va quand même pas ranger tous les livres à la main, il y en a au moins un millier !

\- Bien sûr que non, imbécile, on est des sorciers je te rappelle, soupira Draco.

\- Il existe un sort pour trier les livres ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Eh ! Arrête de me parler sur ce ton, je ne suis pas au courant ! J'ai grandi avec des moldus je te rappelle, s'exclama Harry, vexé.

\- Si tu écoutais un minimum en cours tu le saurais, soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, excédé de devoir supporter le Griffon.

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Bon, tu le lances ton super sort, monsieur-je-sais-tout, grogna-t-il.

 _\- Eligite libres,_ énonça clairement le Serpentard, non sans cacher sa fierté.

Les livres se soulevèrent d'un coup et voletèrent en ligne bien ordonné, se triant tout seuls, par magie. Ils formèrent des piles dangereusement hautes mais parfaitement organisées. Ils y avaient différentes piles : sur les horcruxes, sur la magie du sang, sur les impardonnables, sur les poisons, sur la magie de Merlin, sur les démons, etc… Quasiment que des ouvrages sur la magie noire, c'était une mine de trésor. Les étagères étaient maintenant complètement vidé, brinquebalante, à demi effondré pour la plus part.

\- Maintenant on peut commencer à la remettre en ordre, lâcha Draco.

\- On pourrait juste prendre les livres dont on a besoin, glissa Harry.

\- Et laisser les autres moisir dans ce clapier ! Hors de question, Potter, on range !

Le brun soupira, il était tombé sur une Hermione au masculin peroxydé, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Draco épuisé et horrifié par le rangement de ce matin. Quelle plaie. Ça ne l'aurait pas tellement dérangé de laisser les livres ici, ils avaient beaux lui appartenir, c'était principalement de la magie noire, et Harry gardait malgré tout une vision très manichéenne du monde. Le blond sembla capter sa pensée.

 _\- C'est_ peut-être des livres de magie noire, Potter, mais ils sont d'une valeur inestimable ! Il y a même des livres signé de la main de Merlin ! Certain son sûrement unique ! Je ne sais pas à quel point le vieux cinglé t'as pourris l'esprit avec son manichéisme abjecte, mais apprends un peu la valeur du savoir, renifla-t-il avec mépris.

Harry Potter avait plus que besoin de mettre ses préjugés au placard, sinon il ne valait pas mieux que ce bon vieux Lucius, pensa amèrement Draco. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que des livres puissent disparaitre, quelque soir leur contenu. Les ouvrages appartenant à la famille Black étaient vieux de plusieurs siècles pour certain, ils étaient le fruit de centaines de centaines d'année d'héritage et de recherche magique d'une des plus grandes familles sang-pure d'Angleterre. Ils étaient tous d'une valeur inestimable et une source de savoir incalculable. Draco aimait lire, il aimait apprendre des choses, connaître des secrets. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour rivaliser avec lui, mais il la voyait plus comme une fanatique.

La première chose qu'ils allaient faire était de remettre en état les étagères et autres meubles de la bibliothèque. Ils prirent chacun une rangé et avançaient péniblement, étagères par étagères. Çà et là, des bureaux étaient encastrés dans les rayonnages et eux aussi avaient besoins d'un sauvetage. Ils trouvèrent, au cœur de la bibliothèque, un bureau somptueux en bois exotique finement ouvragé, des arabesques en argent incrusté, une chaise faite dans le même bois avec un haut dossier gothique. Il était parfaitement conservé, une magnifique plume de paon patientait dans l'encrier comme si son propriétaire venait de la quitter. Draco siffla d'admiration.

\- La personne qui a enchanté un bureau de cette taille devait être très douée…

\- Ouais, enfin, il aurait pu enchanter le reste de la bibliothèque, grogna Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile d'enchanter du mobilier sorcier pour qu'il résiste au temps. Ça doit être le bureau du maître de maison. Ce genre de mobilier fonctionne comme le bureau directorial de Poudlard qui s'ouvre seulement devant son directeur légitime.

Le brun acquiesça et tira la chaise pour s'y installer, il était le propriétaire légitime de la maison maintenant que son parrain n'était plus. Il se senti pénétrer dans une bulle magique, mais ne ressentit aucune résistance en s'asseyant. Les tiroirs du bureau se déverrouillèrent même dans un claquement sec. Il eut un sourire discret, heureux d'être reconnu comme l'héritier de son parrain par la magie de la maison. Draco ricana.

\- Allez, Potter, à mon tour, dit-il.

\- Si tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te brûles les ailes, lui répondit Harry, amusé.

Le blond s'assit à son tour sur le grand fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait. Le Gryffondor resta abasourdis.

\- Il doit être cassé… lâcha-t-il, déçu.

\- Non, il n'est pas cassé. C'est simplement qu'il me reconnait aussi comme maître de maison, dit-il avec un sourire de plus en plus fier.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis Black par ma mère, ne l'oublie pas, Potter, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Mais il ne peut pas y avoir plusieurs maîtres pour une même maison, intervint Harry.

\- Il semblerait que la magie en a décidé autrement, répondit doucement Draco.

Il aimait bien voir Harry avec ce regard perdu sur le visage, il ressemblait à un chiot à qui on aurait refusé un biscuit.

Après cette pause amplement mérité, ils reprirent le travail. Laissant le bureau enchanté derrière eux, ils s'avancèrent dans les allées pour s'occuper de ce qu'il restait. Harry regrettait presque que le bureau ait accepté Draco, il aurait bien aimé le voir terminer les quatre fers en l'air. Il se rendait bien compte que depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette maison, il y avait une tension entre eux, une tension qui les poussait à être désagréables l'un avec l'autre. Peut-être à cause de la pression de leur enquête, ou le stress d'être juste tous les deux.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à finir de réparer les différentes étagères. Puis, quand ils eurent finit, ils rangèrent par thème, puis par auteur les différents livres. Leur magie était HS à la fin de la journée. Ils avaient trop lancé de sortilèges de lévitations, de réparations, de nettoyages. Il était bien trop tard pour commencer à lire les livres qu'ils avaient mis de côté sur le fondateur, l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonnait vingt heures.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la cuisine, et Harry réussi à dénicher des pâtes dans un placard, un vestige de la présence du golden trio l'année précédente. Ils étaient épuisés, lessivés, écrasés, anéantis. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait imaginé que ce soit si fatiguant de trier des bouts de papier. Ils avaient maintenant un profond respect pour cette peau de vache de Mrs Pince. Ils avaient naïvement imaginé qu'ils n'auraient eu qu'à prendre deux livres pour découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Malgré ses premières réticences, Harry étaient content qu'ils aient remis la bibliothèque en état. Seul et sans but, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire un jour.

Harry décida de se faire plaisir et mélangea les pâtes avec des crevettes sautés à l'ail et du persil qu'il avait fait venir d'un _accio_ d'un magasin voisin. Il eut une maigre pensé pour le vendeur qui observerait son stock disparaître. Ce n'était pas sérieux mais ils avaient faim, et il irait faire des courses le lendemain. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, Draco feuilletait un livre écrit par Merlin lui-même qu'il avait dégoté pendant le rangement intitulé : _sortilèges, maléfices et protections, comment devenir un grand sorcier._ Il répertoriait des sorts de toute sorte datant de l'époque lointaine de Merlin, la plus part étant perdu ou oublié aujourd'hui. Ce devait être passionnant car le blond ne décollait pas son nez des parchemins usés, même quand Harry posa devant lui une assiette fumante. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aider, peur qu'il fasse brûler la maison.

Ils mangèrent en silence, trop fatigués et trop affamés. Draco n'avait jamais mangé de pâtes avant, un met jugé « trop moldu » par son paternel et pas servit à Poudlard. Mais il s'était découvert une vraie passion pour la nourriture moldu en moins d'une journée. Harry souriait en le voyant gobé des bouché digne d'un troll des montagnes. Le Serpentard semblait perdre ses rigides habitudes aristocratiques quand il s'agissait de nourriture moldu, et ça amusait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup le brun. Il aimait bien le voir perdre son masque rigide forgé par son éducation et se comporter comme n'importe qui.

Puis, les adolescents montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leur chambre et se reposer. Draco commençait à regretter d'avoir fait son caprice ce matin pour prendre cette petite chambre avec un lit double. Simplement parce qu'ils allaient devoir partager le même lit et qu'étrangement cette idée l'angoissait, le plongeait dans un certain état de stress. C'est donc avec gêne qu'il monta les escaliers, suivent Harry lentement. Ils se changèrent dos à dos, sans se regarder. Harry lui aussi était gêné. Il n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec quelqu'un avant et avait un peu peur de dormir avec une autre personne, surtout Draco. Il avait peur de faire un cauchemar et de le réveiller…

Ils se glissèrent de chaque côté du lit, sous les draps froids. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, mais se sentaient très exposé. Harry fixait les yeux mercures face à lui qui le fuyait. Draco ne le regardait pas, il sentait que s'il levait les yeux, ses pommettes blanches allaient prendre une jolie couleur vermeille. Mais le brun voulait qu'il le regarde, il en ressentait le besoin viscérale.

\- Tu penses qu'on va trouver ? dit-il.

Draco leva les yeux instinctivement, et comme prévus, prit une jolie teinte rouge en rencontrant les orbes d'émeraude.

\- T-trouver quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, troublé.

\- Le tombeau de Serpentard.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère. Un jour peut-être.

\- On n'a toujours aucun indice, murmura Harry.

\- On verra demain, si on n'a vraiment rien, là on pourra commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait passer notre vie à courir après ce tombeau sans jamais le trouver.

\- Un peu d'optimisme, Potter, c'est toi qui nous a entraîné là-dedans. On va y arriver, dit Draco, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

Il garda quelques instant ses doigts dans les mèches sombre d'Harry, ce dernier ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Des frissons parcourent sa colonne vertébrale, c'était tout doux, c'était nouveau.

Draco enleva ses doigts avec lenteur, son cœur battait la chamade. Harry rouvrit les yeux et pu sentir une rougeur envahir on visage. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le haut des pommettes pointus du blond avaient aussi prient une jolie teinte cramoisie. Il reposa sa main sur l'oreiller devant lui, le souffle court. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se tramait entre eux, c'était terriblement nouveau, presque effrayant par certains aspects, mais aussi plein d'une vie nouvelle.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se calmer pour dormir, ils avaient beau savoir que tant qu'ils se regarderaient, ils ne pourraient pas retrouver leur état normal, ils étaient incapable de décoller leur regard. Ce fut Draco qui réussit à briser le sortilège en tendant doucement sa main vers Harry qui la saisit. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, main dans la main. Si quelqu'un leur avait demandé d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient, ils auraient été incapables de le dire. Leur nuit fut d'un calme olympien.

Ils se réveillèrent côte à côte, sur le dos, collé et en même temps, toujours les mains liées. C'est le soleil timide et l'activité matinale dans les rues moldus qui les avaient tirés de leur sommeil. Ils avaient du mal à se souvenir de la veille et crurent même à un rêve. Pour autant, ils ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de bien se réveillé avec de séparer lentement et d'entreprendre un curieux ballet entre la salle de bain et la chambre pour se préparer avant qu'ils n'aillent ensemble acheter des croissants pour leur petit déjeuner. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans un jolie parc quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, où il y avait une petite gargote qui vendait des jus de fruit bio et des donuts, des muffins, du pudding peu cher. Ils mangèrent là, dans un silence apaisant, au milieu des écureuils qui ravissaient l'âme d'enfant de Draco. Il leur donna même des miettes de son muffin aux myrtilles. Harry s'amusait de le voir si heureux. Ils n'avaient pas été très prudents de s'exposer de cette manière dans un parc moldu, Draco attirant les regards avec ses vêtements élégant. Il surprit plusieurs jeunes demoiselles à dévorer le blond du regard, il ressentit un pincement au cœur et fut satisfait que Draco ne les remarque pas, trop occupé à jouer avec les écureuils, essayant de leur apprendre des tours de danse.

Ils apprécièrent cette pause méritée dans leur vie si chargée de jeune sorcier, mais ils retournèrent ensuite dans la sinistre maison, se promettant de revenir. C'est avec tristesse que le blond dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis rongeurs à queue touffue.

De retour dans la maison, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent au bureau. Ils levèrent la voix pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de s'assoir sur le fauteuil, mais le bureau sembla les entendre et la chaise se dédoubla. Ils avaient chacun une pile de livres devant eux, un parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes. C'était en grande partie des biographies écrite des siècles après sa mort, la plupart s'arrêtait à son départ de Poudlard. Dans _Voyage aux temps des fondateurs_ , l'auteur citait le journal personnel de Rowena Serdaigle aujourd'hui perdu sur la relation entre Godric et Salazar qu'elle disait « forte, pleine de passion, et non dénuée de relation charnelle ». Cet extrait permettait à l'auteur d'émettre l'hypothèse que le départ de Serpentard était en fait dû à une dispute amoureuse avec Godric et non une divergence d'opinion sur l'éducation. Harry montra à Draco cette théorie qui le fit lever si haut son sourcil gauche qu'il manqua de s'enfuir dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu… grogna-t-il.

\- Ça colle pas du tout avec ce que l'on nous a enseigné sur lui, c'est sûr… Mais autant prendre tous les indices qu'on peut.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se replongèrent dans leur lecture. Peu avant midi, il ne leur restait qu'un seul livre, énorme manuel de magie noire qui retraçait la vie des plus grands mages noires de tous les temps dont Serpentard faisait partie. Leur dernier espoir en quelque sorte. C'est Draco qui l'ouvrit et le plaça face à lui pour trouver le chapitre les intéressant. Il était épais d'une dizaine de page manuscrite, encore une relique des Black. La quasi-totalité du chapitre concernait son travail à Poudlard et la manière dont il a révolutionné la magie noire en construisant le château qui possède une vie propre grâce à lui. Mais c'était les trois dernières lignes à semi effacé qui tirèrent un cri à Draco : « Après ces évènements, il quitta le grand château de Poudlard pour parcourir le monde de la magie. Il aurait été aperçut dans l'archipel des Açores, au large du Portugal par un berger sorcier, c'est la seule trace anglo-saxonne existante sur la suite de sa vie et de sa carrière de grand mage. »

Ils avaient quelque chose ! Un lieu à visiter ! Cependant quand on connait un tant soit peu l'histoire, on réalise que les Açores n'ont été colonisées par les humains que plusieurs siècles après la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Mais n'oublions pas les sorciers, en effet, des communautés sorcières avaient investi les îles des Açores pour vivre en paix, loin des moldus qui les persécutait. Ainsi, ces communautés insulaires étaient isolées du continent ils ont développé leurs particularités magiques, même si aujourd'hui elles sont en voie de disparaître elles étaient très forte au temps des fondateurs. On pourra noter que la grande bibliothèque d'Horta sur l'île de Faial fait partie des plus célèbres et des plus puissantes bibliothèques publiques sorcières. Il ne serait donc pas si étonnant que nos deux sorciers trouvent des pistes là-bas, surtout si Serpentard y est bel et bien allé.

* * *

A suivre...


	15. chapitre 14

Bonjour, me revoilà. Je suis un peu surpassé en ce moment par les cours et le bac blanc qui approche mais je continu d'écrire lentement mais sûrement !Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, je suis toujours très touché.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 14**

Attablé autour des cadavres de leur repas, Harry et Draco échangeait avec passion sur leur récente découverte. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une trace de Serpentard après son départ de Poudlard sur l'archipel des Açores, au large du Portugal.

\- Il faut partit maintenant ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, McGonagall ne nous laisserais jamais partir. Et si on met un seul orteil hors de Poudlard sans son autorisation, on va avoir tous les aurors du pays sur le dos, assena Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

\- Il faut brouiller les pistes. On devrait y aller pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, elles arrivent dans moins d'un mois.

\- Et tu penses que McGo va nous laisser partir en voyage ? On va se faire séquestrer à Poudlard, autant partir maintenant.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas placer les Açores sur une carte, Potter, calmes tes ardeurs de Gryffondor cuit du bulbe.

\- Parce que tu sais toi ? grogna le brun.

\- Bien sûr, c'est exactement à 1450 km de la ville Portugaise de Lisbonne, fanfaronna le blond.

Harry soupira, passablement énervé.

\- Et donc, ta merveilleuse idée ? lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

\- On lui fait simplement croire qu'on passe les deux semaines ici.

\- Elle viendra nous rendre visite… C'est perdu d'avance.

\- Si jamais il lui traverse l'esprit de venir vérifier notre état de conservation, on sera déjà loin. Mais il va falloir s'occuper des préparatifs du voyages en avance et sans attirer l'attention.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça lentement, son ardeur était retombée. C'était plus difficile à prévoir que d'autres choses dans lesquelles il s'était impliqué avant, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien eu à prévoir, Hermione le faisait pour lui et Ron, quand ils avaient besoins de quelque chose. Il sentit des doutes l'envahir.

\- Tu penses qu'on va trouver quelque chose là-bas ? glissa-t-il.

\- Dit celui qui voulait partir il y a cinq minutes. Fais attention à tes sautes d'humeur, Potter, tu ne serais pas enceinte ?

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy, grinça-t-il vexé.

Mais le brun rougit légèrement en imaginant ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour tomber enceint, si tenté que ce soit possible, mais passons. Draco se régalait de voir son ami devenir aussi rouge que sa maison, c'était tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds, quels qu'ils soient. Mais il lui répondit malgré tout.

\- La communauté sorcière des Açores est très secrète et très puissante. Si on trouve l'entrée de la Grande Bibliothèque d'Horta, il y aura sûrement des traces de son passage enregistré quelque part, surtout pour un sorcier aussi puissant que lui.

\- S'il y est allé…

\- C'est la seule piste que l'on ait, on ne perd rien à la suivre, lança Draco.

\- Si, du temps.

\- On en perd déjà depuis sept ans à Poudlard avec des profs tous plus minables les uns que les autres, sauf exception bien sûr, tu ne vas pas chipoter pour si peu et puis ça nous fera des vacances. Sinon, sans vouloir te presser, mais quand même, tu voudrais bien retrouver ton enthousiasme ? Tu en deviens barbant à pester comme un petit vieux. C'est moi qui suis censé râler et faire des manières dans le script ! pesta Draco.

\- On échange les rôles alors, je n'ai plus envie de faire mon Gryffondor enthousiaste, grogna Harry.

\- Le jour où tu verras un Serpentard enthousiaste… ricana le blond.

\- Quand les hippogriffes auront des dents.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel de manière théâtrale, c'est qu'il en devenait chiant le Potter. Il se leva pour les resservir en thé et attraper la boite de gâteau qu'Harry avait acheté. Encore des produits moldus, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix mais bizarrement ça ne dérangeait pas le blond qui les attaquait sans relâche. D'un coup il s'écrit, en faisant sursauter le brun :

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier !? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Les Açores sont connues pour leur forte densité de basilic encore à l'état sauvage, la plus forte du monde même ! Serpentard devait faire les recherches sur eux, c'est certainement pour cela qu'il y est allé.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que des basilics en liberté se baladent sur les îles où on doit aller ? Autant se suicider tout de suite, soupira Harry.

\- Tu es désespérant, Potter, c'est toi qui nous a entraîné là-dedans, c'est toi qui veux trouver ce foutu tombeau et moi dans mon immense mansuétude je daigne t'apporter mon aide ! Depuis quand as-tu peur de simples basilics ? Tu en as tué un quand tu avais douze ans ! Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi d'un coup tu t'es complètement ramolli au point de devenir une caricature de Poufsouffle ennuyante à mourir ! Serais-tu devenu un pleutre ? Pourquoi tu t'es totalement démotivé ?

Harry resta abasourdi par la violente réaction de Draco, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse s'énerver pour juste un petit peu de mauvaise fois, c'était son rayon pourtant. Mais c'était vrai que d'un coup, il avait compris dans quoi il s'engageait, ce que cette aventure allait nécessiter. C'était totalement différent de ce en quoi il avait été impliqué avant. Toutes ses précédentes aventures ne l'avaient jamais vraiment éloigné des jupons de Dumbledore puis de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Ron et d'Hermione. Il avait enfin comprit le poids de son engagement. Ils allaient voyager dans un pays étranger plein de basilics sanguinaires, mais ce n'était pas tant les basilics qui l'avait ramené sur terre mais plutôt la prise de conscience qu'il n'avait plus de jupons pour le protéger, il était devenu un adulte, vraiment. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était devenu adulte beaucoup trop tôt, mais ce mot n'était alors qu'une mascarade pour parler des choses dures qu'il a vécus et de la maturité qu'il en a tiré. Devenir adulte signifiait à cet instant précis devenir un être sans protection aucune, un comble pour lui qui avait passé son temps à rêver de la fin de la protection ridiculement puissante de Dumbledore et de son contrôle sur sa vie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco, comment lui expliquer ses pensées tellement embrouillées.

\- Je crois que je change, à l'intérieur, ça me fait peur et j-je j'essaye de me protéger… C'est totalement différent de ce que j'ai pu vivre avant cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas plus dangereux, fit remarquer Draco, pensif.

Il avait perçu l'air perdu et déboussolé du brun. Il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu pied à un moment de la discussion. C'était difficile pour lui de le comprendre, ils n'avaient jamais eu de bonnes relations, il ne savait pas comment était Harry avant dans le privé. Il avait envie de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête brune ébouriffée.

\- Mais c'est pas ça, on va partir loin de Poudlard… murmura-t-il.

\- Ça te fera un petit voyage initiatique, mon vieux, s'amusa Draco, puis il reprit plus sérieusement. C'est différent de ce que tu as fait avant certes, mais c'est la même chose pour moi : je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans tes _merveilleuses_ aventures et Salazar seul sais que j'aurais eu envie. Mais accepte le et reprend-toi !

Harry le regarda fixement et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table pour lui faire face et il s'accrocha à lui. Draco sursauta en le sentant se suspendre à sa chemise et trembler doucement. Il soupira et passa ses bras autours de lui, le berçant maladroitement. Il l'entraina dans le salon et s'installèrent dans cette position sur le canapé. Voilà maintenant que Potter lui faisait sa crise de passage à l'âge adulte…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? demanda-t-il doucement. Hier tu avais peur de ne rien trouver et maintenant tu as peur d'avoir trouvé. La vérité c'est que tu as peur d'aller de l'avant. Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que tes (ex) meilleurs amis, mais tout de même assez pour comprendre ça.

\- C-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, j'eu peur du futur. Cette aventure me conforte dans l'idée que je pourrais passez ma vie à courir après des mystères mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais faire que cela. Je n'ai pas appris à rêver du futur. Chez mon oncle et ma tante, je n'étais qu'un monstre sans avenir, puis à Poudlard, un porc que l'on élève pour l'abatage. Je pensais mourir avant mes 17 ans, mais me voilà vivant. J'ai peur…

\- Tu as peur de la vie ? Ce n'est pas courant pour un Survivant. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à vivre… dit lentement le blond, pas très sûr du sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, toujours logé contre Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de se dégager, il se découvrait une passion insoupçonnée pour les câlins. Ça le clamait, c'était devenu la clef pour qu'il se sente bien.

Il se redressa, décollant son corps du blond et lâcha :

\- Désolé, j'ai encore perdu les boulons.

\- Pas de problème. Mais arrête de te tourmenter pour ça, et vit ta vie comme elle vient, répondit Draco.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se reposer et à lire. Draco avait fait de jolie trouvailles dans la bibliothèque et, avec la permission exclusive d'Harry, ils avaient embarqué des livres pour Poudlard. Il avait trouvé des ouvrages tel que _Merlin, créateur de sortilèges ?_ , _Magie du sang dans les arts noirs_ , _Histoire antique de la magie dite « sombre »_ , et _sortilèges, maléfices et protections, comment devenir un grand sorcier_ de Merlin lui-même. Harry aussi avait mis quelques livres de côté sur les horcruxes, l'histoire des grandes familles sangs pures et la magie utilisé pour construire Poudlard.

Ils parlèrent peu pendant l'après-midi, ils restèrent simplement assis côte à côte dans le canapé du salon. Puis, ils dormirent à nouveau ensemble, dos à dos, trop gêné pour se regarder. Mais ils se réveillèrent fortement proche l'un de l'autre, la tête de Draco touchant presque le nez d'Harry.

Ce fut le dimanche soir qu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard en transplanant ensemble. McGonagall avait oublié de leur parler des modalités de leur retour. Harry les fit arriver directement dans la chambre de Draco. Ils eurent juste le temps de poser leur sac sur le sofa et de marcher vers la grande salle pour ne pas être en retard pour le diner. Chacun mangea à sa table, Harry avec Neville qui babillait sur Luna et Draco seul au milieu de première-années minuscules.

Harry avait ressenti son début de joie sur leur enquête le quitter. Il retombait encore une fois sur terre, et sur la difficulté de leur enquête. Mais aussi, il se rappelait que l'enterrement des Dursleys avait lieu le surlendemain. Leur enterrement. Même s'il se sentait mieux, s'il réussissait à relativiser, il continuait irrémédiablement de se sentir coupable. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang moite sur ses mains comme dans ses mauvais rêves.

Il vu à peine Draco dans la soirée, et le croisa dix minutes à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'évitait bien entendu, leur emplois du temps n'était simplement pas à leur avantage. Mais pour autant, ils ne se cherchaient pas. Harry n'avait envie de parler à personne, ni à propos de la mort des Dursleys, ni à propos de comment il se sentait, ni à propos de rien d'ailleurs.

Pendant toute la journée du lundi, il mit une attention presque chirurgicale à éviter tout contact humain. Neville avait bien essayé de l'intercepter à la sortie du cours de potion, puis Dean et Seamus l'avaient pisté devant la grande salle pour lui parler de Ron, et il était très fier de pouvoir affirmer qu'il les avait semés à la perfection. Il échangea simplement quelques regards avec Draco qui avait aperçu son manège. Le blond avait parfaitement comprit et respectait le désir de solitude d'Harry. Et ce dernier le remerciait tellement pour cela.

Mais une fois la nuit tombée, seul dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aurait voulu être avec Draco, pour qu'il puisse le calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment il avait commencé à vouloir être réconforté par Draco Malfoy et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais après tout, il était devenu son ami, il pourrait très bien l'accueillir, comme il pourrait parfaitement le mettre à la porte avec un royal coup de pied dans le postérieur. Mais il décida de partir pour une petite balade nocturne dans le château. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, ses pas le portaient jusqu'à la chambre du blond, alors il passerait le voir. Peut-être, s'il retrouvait son légendaire courage qui semblait avoir pris d'un coup une année sabbatique.

Il sortit de la tour Gryffondor sans réaliser que dans son empressement il n'avait pris ni sa cape d'invisibilité ni la carte du maraudeur. Décidemment Ryry était tête en l'air… Il enchaina passages secrets et longs couloirs presque au hasard, laissant la fortune décider pour lui. Il finit par arriver dans une partie du château peu, voir pas utilisée. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait déjà mis les pieds. Les portraits étaient plus anciens, un peu empoussiéré. Le couloir était simplement éclairé par le clair de lune qui traversait une fenêtre proche. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut un miaulement rauque qui le tira de ses pensées. Miss Teigne.

\- Eh merde, pensa Harry, sa bêtise lui apparaissant enfin.

\- J'arrive ma belle, couina la voix horripilante de Rusard.

Même dans le coin le plus isolé du château, ce vieux crouton réussissait à faire chier les élèves, il mériterait presque une médaille. Harry entendait ses pas se rapprocher dangereusement. Il était piégé. Paniqué, il recula contre un mur mais ne rencontra que le vide et d'écroula sur le sol. En levant la tête, il vu un petit escalier en colimaçon s'élever. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il y avait un mur à cet endroit l'instant d'avant. Saisissant sa chance, Harry monta rapidement l'escalier. Quand il se retourna, le mur était à nouveau en place et Miss Teigne grattait furieusement derrière en miaulant méchamment. Il put même entendre Rusard commencer à douter de la santé mentale de sa chatte.

Un sentiment d'excitation le prit, il avait découvert un nouveau passage secret ! Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu sur la carte des maraudeurs, il allait encore plus loin que son père et son parrain et son oncle de cœur. Penser à eux l'attrista, il préféra les chasser de son esprit pour monter quatre à quatre les marches étroites. C'était un authentique escalier du Moyen Âge comme on en trouve encore aujourd'hui dans les châteaux, avec des marches gigantesques. Ce devait faire une éternité que personne n'était venu là. Des torches étaient positionnées à intervalle régulier et s'étaient embrasées immédiatement après la fermeture du mur. En achevant son ascension, Harry arriva face à une porte en bois massif très sombre avec un heurtoir en forme de serpent. Il frappa doucement, juste au cas où ce soit les appartements de quelqu'un, puis, il poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce de taille moyenne.

C'était une belle pièce, complètement propre comme si elle était encore utilisée. Un beau bureau, qui faisait penser à celui qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Blacks, tournait le dos à de grandes fenêtres qui ouvrait sur un petit balcon. Des bibliothèques décoraient chaque murs, elles étaient remplie de livres plus riches les uns que les autres, et tous recouverts de sublimes enluminures.

Encore un bureau. Mais celui-là était différent dans la prestance et la puissance qu'il dégageait. Il remarqua aussi une banquette que le côté, dans un style assez ancien, presque antique. Toute la pièce semblait sortie d'un autre temps. Il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit concernant le mobilier sorcier ensorcelé pour résister au temps, ce devait être le bureau d'un sorcier très puissant alors.

Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil aux bibliothèques, pour voir, si par le plus grand des hasards, il n'y aurait pas un livre perdu sur Salazar Serpentard. Mais l'absence d'ouvrage sur ce sorcier allait bientôt lui paraître dérisoire quand il découvrira que ce somptueux bureau appartenait au fondateur.

Il fit presque un bon de surprise en entendant un sifflement venant de sa poche. Il avait complètement oublié Hydris, le familier qui habitait sa baguette. Il la sortit précipitamment de sa poche pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Vous avez enfin trouvé le bureau de maître Serpentard ! siffla-t-il.

\- Le bureau de Serpentard… marmonna Harry, incrédule, je cumule. J'ai trouvé la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard, le bureau de Serpentard et je chercher le tombeau de Serpentard. Je vais devoir aller me plaindre au scénariste de ma vie, il tourne en boucle.

\- Mais c'est parce que vous êtes l'héritier ! dit Hydris.

\- Mouais enfin à douze ans je ne l'étais pas encore…

\- Vous étiez prédestiné par la prophétie à le devenir !

Harry soupira, décidemment elle avait bon dos cette prophétie.

\- Je vous ferais remarquer, maître Potter, que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pendant fort longtemps, vous sembliez presque avoir oublié mon existence, fit remarquer le serpent.

\- Je… désolé, beaucoup de chose se sont produites… murmura Harry, gêné. Mais tant que tu es là, Tu ne saurais pas où est le tombeau de Serpentard ? demanda le brun, se trouvant stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Non, maître. Je ne sais rien, je ne devais rien savoir. Je ne peux rien vous dire.

Il soupira, dépité même s'il émit l'hypothèse que le serpent lui mentait. Les livres présent dans la pièce étaient tous très ancien, peut-être même ayant appartenu à Serpentard lui-même. C'était même fort probable. Il congédia Hydris et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il sorti sur le balcon, il n'était pas très grand, juste assez pour qu'un adulte corpulent s'y tienne debout. La vue était à couper le souffle, il devait être au cinquième étage, au-dessus du lac avec en contre-bas le parc et la forêt interdite. Il était positionné d'une telle manière que l'on ne puisse pas le voir depuis les autres fenêtres.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade et observa la nuit. Les étoiles recouvraient le ciel, éclairant avec la grande lune le lac. Il était soudain partagé entre passer la nuit ici, à contempler les étoiles et courir voir Draco pour lui annoncer sa découverte. Mais il resta là à songer, en écoutant la mélopée des arbres et de l'eau.

Malgré ses peurs du futur, de ce que représentait le futur pour lui, il était au fond heureux de prendre part à cette aventure. Ça l'empêchait de passer son temps à déprimer et à se morfondre. Et il avait découvert un nouvel ami inattendu, Draco. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait penser à lui, parler avec lui, passer du temps avec lui. C'était nouveau, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'ami depuis Ron et Hermione en première année, il en avait même oublié les sensations que cela provoquait : des papillons dans le ventre, l'envie de sourire en permanence, de le voir tout le temps, de parler de tout et de rien ensemble. Il soupira, elle ne se passait pas si mal cette nouvelle année, à l'exception de Malfoy senior, des Dursleys, enfin bon, peut-être pas si bien en fait… Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de passer voir le blond.

Il ressorti du bureau en refermant la porte délicatement et repéra sa localisation pour le retrouver plus tard. En moins de dix minutes, il fut devant le tableau de la chambre de son ami sans avoir croisé ni Miss Teigne, ni Rusard. Le serpent lui ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait à lui parler. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, il ne restait que des cendres dans la cheminée. Il avisa l'horloge, il était vraiment très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue. La porte de la chambre était fermée. Il décida malgré tout de l'ouvrir pour pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon.

Draco dormait, roulé en boule dans ses couvertures pour se réchauffer tandis que la fenêtre ouverte crachait un vent froid, faisant virevolter les légers rideaux. Ses cheveux d'or étaient étalés autour de lui, comme une auréole. Il avait l'air si calme, si paisible, si beau. Harry sourit, attendris par une telle vision de douceur. Son enthousiasme à lui parler de sa récente découverte s'estompait devant ce tableau, il ne pouvait décidément pas réveiller cet ange.

Il ferma doucement la fenêtre avant de retourner dans le salon pour s'allonger dans le canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son dortoir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Draco ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur s'il savait qu'il dormait là. Il rejoignit le monde des rêves bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de sentir une couverture sur lui. Pendant son sommeil, Draco s'était réveillé en ne sentant plus l'air froid venir le taquiner, et était venu voir pourquoi la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte dans la nuit. Lui aussi avait trouvé un bel ange endormis.

Le blond dormait encore quand il quitta le château pour l'enterrement des Dursleys.

* * *

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 15

Hello, hello, je suis désolé pour mon absence un peu trop longue, j'avais pas mal de travaille, mais le bac blanc est à la rentrée, après ça devrait aller mieux. Je serais absente pendant la première semaine des vacances (oui je fais partie des chanceux qui sont en vacances samedi) et donc ça va ralentir un tout petit peu mon rythme de parution.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et auxquelles j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre !

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le Testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 15**

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le cimetière où avait lieu l'enterrement des Dursleys. Il avança lentement dans les allées étroites. Il pleuvait légèrement, la terre était humide, les rangées d'arbres assombrissaient l'atmosphère. Une odeur d'humus mouillé envahissait l'air. Au loin, une voix monotone résonnait sur les rangées de tombes en marbres. Harry s'approcha lentement, sous le couvert des arbres, pour observer le petit attroupement tout vêtu de noir. Il reconnut de loin certain voisins dont Pétunia adorait se moquer, des employés de Vernon qu'il détestait, la seule famille présente était la monstrueuse tante Marge au premier rang qui sanglotait bruyamment et se mouchait dans son horrible chien. Ils étaient tous rassemblés face à une profonde fosse contenant trois cercueils, qui aurait cru qu'il existait des cercueils assez grands pour contenir les buffles qu'étaient Dursleys père et fils.

Harry soupira tristement en entendant le prêtre prendre la parole :

\- Mes chers enfants, nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour une circonstance qui nous chagrine tous le cœur. Il y a moins d'une semaine, le lundi seize septembre, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley et Pétunia Dursley née Evans furent massacrés par un fou au sein de leur propre maison. Ils ont été les malchanceuses victimes d'un dégénéré, d'un monstre qui ne connait pas la pitié. Je vais maintenant laisser leur plus proche famille prendre la parole en leur mémoire, Marge Dursley.

Tante Marge sanglota tristement, et trottina pour prendre la place du prêtre face à l'attroupement. Elle était au comble du ridicule, de la morve coulant de ses narines porcines et dégoulinant sur son bouledogue. Elle renifla bruyamment.

\- M-mon frère, ma belle-sœur, mon cher neveu… C'est horrible…La police refuse de m'écouter. C'était de bonnes personnes, droites, honnêtes. Ils m'ont été pris ! Je sais qui les a détruits. Je le sais mais personne ne veut m'écouter.

Les membres de l'assemblée piétinèrent, mal à l'aise face à la grosse femme, mais elle continua, perdu dans sa douleur.

\- Je sais ! Ils abritaient chez eux le neveu de Pétunia, un garçon horrible, dérangé, malade, malsain. Depuis toujours, il vivait à leur crochet, leur rendant la vie impossible, les maltraitant, ils se sont tellement sacrifiés pour lui… Mais maintenant il a disparu et eux sont morts ! La police refuse de m'écouter… Je ne pourrais jamais faire mon deuil sans que cet ignoble garçon soit puni pour ces actes !

Elle renifla fortement et laissa échapper un sanglot. Personne ne réagit à son laïus, embarrassé, ils contemplaient leurs chaussures cirées, absolument fasciné par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le prêtre se racla la gorge et repris la parole pour terminer son discours.

Derrière les arbres, Harry frissonna d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord dans le fond… Il était responsable, en partie. Il senti des larmes froides glisser le long de ses joues, vide de toutes émotions. Il se sentait nu, vide. Il se fit la réflexion que le Ministère de la Magie devait avoir parlé à la police moldu pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de vague. Il s'en sentait soulagé, à travers les paroles de Marge, il semblait tellement coupable, le suspect idéal…

Il ne s'attarda pas, de peur que quelqu'un ne repère sa présence furtive à l'ombre des chênes. Seul, il remonta l'allée boisée, la pluie devenait plus forte, diluant ses larmes. Il laissait ses yeux glisser le long des plaques tombales ornant le chemin, lisant chaque nom avec attention : Nathanaël Hopkins, Edouard Wilde, Elia McArthur, Timothée Smith, Mary Prince, et tant d'autre, trop nombreux.

Il était absurde de pleurer pour ces inconnus, pour les Dursleys, pour ce lieu. Mais lui, pleurait pour la fin d'une vie, la fin d'une époque. La disparition des dernières personnes de son sang. Et sa culpabilité. Sa si forte culpabilité qui le noyait. Il ne l'avait pas encore laissée derrière lui.

Une fois sortie de l'enceinte du cimetière, ne sachant où aller, Harry transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Il voulait contempler une dernière fois ce lieu qui l'avait vu grandir dans la plus grande indifférence. Les volets de la petite maison étaient fermés, un cordon de police jaune barrait encore la porte. Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe suintante, laissant son regard couler sur la rue. Et là, il la vue. La pancarte en bois planté dans la pelouse contenant l'inscription « A VENDRE » peinte en rouge. Il soupira tristement. La fin d'un monde. Une page de sa vie se tournait sans qu'il en ait fait le choix encore une fois.

Il soupira et transplana à Poudlard, directement dans le couloir où il avait trouvé le bureau de Serpentard pendant la nuit. A nouveau, le passage s'ouvrit devant lui et l'escalier apparut. Il rentra dans la pièce et s'avachit sur la banquette, épuisé.

Il fixa le plafond un long moment, dans le silence le plus complet. Il bénissait McGonagall de lui avoir donné sa matinée, il ne se sentait pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, ni d'affronter les regards curieux, ni ceux plus agressifs. Mais il n'était pas du tout le plus à plaindre, Draco, lui, était totalement ostracisé, par les Serpentards mais aussi par les autres huitièmes années toutes maisons confondu qui l'ignoraient dans le ballet le plus parfait, exception faite de Luna et Neville et bien sûr d'Harry. Il lui était arrivé de surprendre parfois de la tristesse dans le regard du blond. Cela brisait le cœur d'Harry de voir son ami traité de la sorte. Il avait dû vivre tellement d'horreur, et même faire son temps à Azkaban dans l'injustice la plus totale.

Draco. Il soupira. Harry avait du mal à mettre un mot sur leur relation. Ils étaient amis mais s'appelaient par leur nom de famille la plupart de temps. Ils étaient amis mais ils leur arrivaient de dormir ensemble, de s'enlacer et étaient tactiles. Ils étaient amis mais se disputaient souvent pour des bêtises. Ils avaient toujours eut une relation privilégiée, de rivaux, d'ennemis. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie après avoir essayé de s'entretuer plusieurs fois. Et là tout de suite, il avait envie d'aller le voir alors qu'il était encore en cours. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'amitié fusionnelle, mais ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Il soupira encore.

Il se leva de la banquette et alla sur le balcon profiter de l'air encore doux pour cette fin de septembre là-haut en Ecosse. Il n'avait pas pensé pendant longtemps à sa condition d'héritier de Serpentard, il avait préféré tenter d'oublier et s'était concentré sur la recherche de son tombeau. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il était l'héritier de ce gros raciste suprématiste sang-pure même s'il y a mille ans le contexte devait être bien différent et que vu le schéma de transmission, les idéaux n'étaient pas vraiment un critère. Cela le rassurait un peu, mais tout de même, il avait du mal.

Et la grande question restait qu'allaient-ils trouver dans le tombeau, quelle était la quête liée à ce danger planant sur l'humanité ? Harry craignait vraiment ces réponses. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être une menace pour l'humanité selon Serpentard ? Donc oui, il avait peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient là-dedans. Mais si quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux se trouvait à l'intérieur, ils pourraient toujours le détruire, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque qu'un futur héritier tombe dessus.

Et puis, il y avait le problème Lucius Malfoy. Si Harry avait bien comprit, il savait pour son héritage et il comptait prendre sa place, donc le tuer. De superbes perspectives. Mais la plus grosse question qu'il se posait restait : comment savait-il ? Il y avait un traitre quelque part. Ce sont les Gobelins qui l'ont envoyé chez Ollivander, qui lui-même ne l'avait dit à personne. Donc, comment les Gobelins étaient au courant ? C'était louche, très suspect. Lucius Malfoy savait qui il était et voulait sa baguette, alors qu'il était censé être mort. Et au passage il voulait tuer son fils. Trop de problème, trop de paradoxe.

Il commença à faire les cent pas sur le minuscule balcon. Sa vie redevenait une pagaille, même si tout était différent cette fois : le contexte était différent, les enjeux étaient différents, ses compagnons étaient différents. Peut-être arriverait-il à retrouver confiance dans la vie et dans l'avenir grâce à sa nouvelle existence ?

Il fut pris d'une forte curiosité et retourna à l'intérieur pour inspecter le bureau. Il tira tous les livres présents dans les bibliothèques pour chercher un éventuel passage secret en jetant un coup d'œil au passage aux titres des livres. On remarquait une écrasante majorité de livres portant sur ce que l'on considère aujourd'hui de la magie très, très sombre, mais ça et là, des ouvrages sur la magie ancestrale et la magie pure se baladaient.

Une fois son inspection terminée, il alla s'assoir au bureau, inspectant à présent tous les détails du bois. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de mystérieux dessus. Il commença à promener sa baguette sur le bois, à toucher à toutes les petites aspérités. Il ne repéra le tiroir que dans un second temps, tellement il était absorbé par l'idée d'une cache qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé la présence d'un tiroir.

Se traitant d'imbécile, il l'ouvrit lentement, il n'y avait que deux choses à l'intérieur : un feuillet de parchemin plié en deux et un petit carnet avec une belle couverture de cuir. Il les sorti délicatement, de peur qu'ils ne tombent en miettes, mais le sortilège de conservation semblait les avoir protégés.

Il commença par déplier le parchemin. Dessus, il y avait un dessin à la plume et à l'encre brune. Il représentait un homme dans le début de la trentaine, les cheveux blond et mis long, imberbe, l'allure fière. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient médiévaux, mais seulement son buste était représenté. L'homme du dessin ne semblait pas regarder le dessinateur mais un point dans le lointain. Les lignes étaient douce, courbes presque vivante. Le feuillet devait avoir été arraché d'un livre, d'un carnet à dessin peut-être. Presque dissimulé dans le dessin à la base du buste, on pouvait voir des lettres tracé formant un mot : « Godric ». Etait-ce une signature ou une indication sur l'homme du portrait ? Un peu plus bas sur la page, deux S étaient calligraphiés ensemble. Voilà la signature. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahis. C'était donc un portrait de Godric Gryffondor ! Et de la main de Salazar Serpentard, quelle surprise. Il repensa à la théorie farfelue qu'il avait lu pendant ses recherches qui disait que Salazar aurait eu une relation avec Godric et qu'une dispute amoureuse l'aurait amené à quitter Poudlard. C'était tiré par les cheveux mais pourquoi pas après tout.

Il reposa le dessin sur le bureau et ouvrit le carnet. Il siffla d'admiration devant ce qui devait être le carnet à dessin du fondateur. Il était un dieu de la plume, par Merlin ! Tous étaient effectué à l'encre brune et à la plume, évoquant à Harry un vieux souvenir des dessins de Michel ange ou de Léonard de Vinci, un génie avant l'heure si on peut dire. Au début, il y avait des séries de portraits avec toujours des noms griffonnés au-dessous, il en connaissait certain : Helga, Rowena et d'autres qui lui étaient inconnu, mais certains ressemblaient à des élèves avec leur costume. Il y avait aussi des dizaines de portraits de Godric, sous tous les angles, dans toutes les tenus, oui toutes et même sans. La théorie gagnait des points. Et puis, il y avait aussi des dessins d'architecture de Poudlard, de la Chambre des Secrets, de ce bureau, des couloirs remplis d'élèves, d'une salle de classe, d'une échoppe, d'un laboratoire de potion, de serpents. Harry tournait lentement les pages, émerveillé. Le dernier dessin était un autoportrait, il était jeune dessus, un peu moins de la trentaine, les cheveux sombres, le regard sévère. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait pu plaire à Godric chez Salazar, il était très beau, il dégageait une sorte de puissance destructrice éblouissante. C'était de cet endroit que le feuillet semblait avoir été arraché. Peut-être avait-il voulu offrir le dessin à Godric, s'était-il découragé ? Avait-il voulu l'emmener avec lui dans son exil et changé d'avis au dernier moment ?

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil en reposant le carnet. Il était troublé. Ce qu'il venait de trouver semblait remettre en cause tant de choses, l'Histoire en était changé. Cela donnait plus de crédit à la thèse des amours contrariés de Salazar et Godric. Cette histoire attristait Harry, il n'aimait pas les histoires tristes, encore moins les histoires d'amour tristes, c'était son côté fleur bleue. Si on extrapolait on pouvait même aller jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse que Serpentard n'avait pas quitté l'école à cause de ses désaccords sur les né-moldus mais à cause d'une dispute avec Godric, même si cela aurait très bien pu être la cause de leur dispute. Mais l'histoire des né-moldus venait peut-être de Godric qui ne voulait pas ébruiter leur relation et le discréditer, ou a simplement été inventé postérieurement par des historiens peu scrupuleux. Son cerveau menaçait d'exploser. Trop d'informations et d'hypothèses s'y précipitaient. Peut-être cherchait-il simplement des excuses à Serpentard pour ne pas avoir honte d'être son héritier. Peut-être. Mais c'était Malfoy senior qui allait aimer ces histoires de coucherie avec Gryffondor, pensa-t-il en ricanant.

Il rangea le carnet dans le tiroir et glissa délicatement le feuillet dans sa poche après lui avoir lancé un sort de protection pour le montrer à Draco. La matinée était terminée, il allait devoir retourner en cours.

Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course, faisant virevolter ses robes autours de lui. Il voulait intercepter Draco avant qu'il ne rentre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner dans l'optique de lui proposer de manger avec lui dans les cuisines. Il avisa le blond qui sortait de ses appartements, il se glissa discrètement derrière lui. Il le ceintura et les fit transplaner directement aux cuisines.

Quand ils apparurent, Draco se retourna et lui envoya son point dans le visage en lui criant dessus :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Ça ne va pas de ma faire une peur pareille ?! Tu disparais toute la matinée et tu me fais _ça_?!

Harry s'écarta et rougit, gêné. Il était pourtant persuadé de lui avoir dit pour l'enterrement des Dursleys.

\- Désolé, Malfoy. Je- ce matin, c'était leur enterrement…

\- Oh…Euh…, bredouilla le blond soudain embarrassé, et t-tu vas bien ? C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu hier…

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais besoins de compagnie et je voulais te parler de quelque chose mais tu dormais déjà, alors je suis resté.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Ils s'attablèrent et Harry lui raconta, la soirée de la veille, sa rencontre avec Miss Teigne, sa découverte. Il précisa chaque petits détails et sorti même de sa poche le précieux dessin. Le blond siffla d'admiration.

\- Donc Salazar serait un amoureux transi, la fin d'un mythe, ironisa-t-il.

\- C'est ça. Ça changerait beaucoup de chose si c'était vrai, ajouta Harry.

\- Ouais… Imagine Voldy s'il avait su.

\- Mais ne t'emballe pas, rajouta le brun, Serpentard pouvait être un amoureux transi _et_ un dangereux suprématiste.

\- De toute manière les états d'âme de Serpentard ne sont pas notre problème, on ferait mieux de se concentrer sur les Açores, on a un voyage à préparer, glissa Draco.

\- On pourra se servir du bureau comme point de chute pour nos recherches, plus discret que la bibliothèque.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut que tu me montres ce bureau, il doit y avoir des livres hors du commun, lâcha Draco, ravis, les vacances ne sont que dans une vingtaine de jours.

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour ! Pour compenser le retard que j'ai prit et votre attente, j'ai réussis à boucler le chapitre 16 avant mon départ en vacances, il est un tout petit peu plus court que d'habitude cependant. Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout si vous avez des hypothèses ;)

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 16**

Pendant la vingtaine de jours qui les séparaient du début des vacances d'Halloween, les deux sorciers avaient passé jour et nuit à préparer leur voyage aux Açores. Ils avaient sagement décidé de sortir d'Angleterre par des moyen moldus pour ne pas se faire tracer par le Ministère, manquerait plus qu'ils soient recherchés…

Et par ailleurs, Draco avait commencé à rassembler tous ce qu'ils savaient sur Salazar Serpentard dans un petit carnet qu'ils allaient emporter dans leur voyage dans le but de noter leurs avancées. Il calligraphiait dedans presque tous les soirs, de nouvelles théories jaillissant dans son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry mais il avait comme prétention d'écrire la première biographie de Salazar Serpentard après son départ de Poudlard grâce à leurs aventures.

Ainsi, le samedi 11 octobre, Draco et Harry montèrent dans le Poudlard Express après avoir longuement assuré au professeure McGonagall la sécurité de leur destination supposé : Grimmauld Place. Elle était septique mais sembla les croire. Le trajet en train parut bien trop long aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : atteindre l'aéroport d'Heathrow en un seul morceau et à temps pour leur vol, direction Lisbonne.

Draco jouait en enroulant ses cheveux dans ses doigts fin et Harry se mordillait les ongles. Ils s'étaient isolés dans un compartiment pour pouvoir se reposer avant la longue nuit de trajet qui les attendait. Les huit heures de Pré-au-Lard à King Cross leur parurent durer une éternité. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, tentant de calmer leur stress. Harry jouait avec sa baguette et se faisait poser des devinettes par Hydris sous l'œil amusé de Draco, bien que n'appréciant que peu le fourchelangue. Par deux fois, des élèves tentèrent de venir briser leur bulle de calme, et à chaque fois, Draco se chargeait de les jeter, avec son habituelle froideur.

A leur arrivé à King Cross, ils se jetèrent un glamour avant de rejoindre le monde moldu, évitant d'attirer les curieux qui auraient voulu les suivre – et bien sûr ce cafard de Rita Skeeter qu'Harry soupçonnait de le guetter à chaque déplacement officielle de la marmaille de Poudlard. Ils avaient métamorphosé leur malle en simple valise moldu et avait enfilé un t-shirt et un jeans pour ne pas se faire remarquer trop vite. Avec ses tenues d'aristocrate, Draco était repérable à cent mètres à la ronde. Et ce fut le trajet jusqu'à Heathrow, en métro, qui fut le plus périlleux. Draco restait collé à son ami, terrifié même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, par la quantité impressionnante de moldus qui grouillait dans les tunnels. Le passage des bornes de contrôles fut là aussi un moment inoubliable pour Harry, et dans une autre mesure pour son ami blondinet, quand ce dernier glapit, se faisant coincer par les portes automatiques. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était l'heure de pointe, Draco devait faire preuve d'un _très_ grand self-control pour ne pas avadakariser les moldus pleins de sueur qui se collaient à lui dans la rame de métro.

Une fois l'épreuve du métro passé, plus ou moins sain et sauf, ils durent chercher les comptoirs de leur compagnie pour s'enregistrer et mettre leur valise en soute. C'était la première fois qu'Harry prenait l'avion, mais ayant vécus avec des moldus, il savait plus ou moins comment cela se passait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. C'est pourquoi le blond bénissait son ami de s'être occupé de tous les détails administratifs, ne comprenant pas comment gérer toute cette paperasse moldu. Le Gryffondor dû lui expliquer où les valises allaient et comment elles atteignaient la soute, le rassurant une dizaine de fois sur la sécurité de ce dispositif. Ce qui l'empêcha pas de grogner « je ne leur fais pas confiance, je ne vais jamais revoir mon balais/ mon peigne/ mes vêtements en soie de Chine/ mon livre de potion/ mes slips en poil de Niffleur »

Le passage de la douane et des contrôles de police fut aussi un moment émouvant, Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux – de rire-. Draco était tellement louche à regarder partout et tout le monde avec méfiance et mépris qu'il se fit fouiller deux fois par deux gros anglais rougeaux sous l'œil goguenard d'Harry. Et enfin, en arrivant dans la zone d'embarquement, Draco aperçut enfin les avions à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Son doux visage passa par toute la gamme des couleurs non conventionnelles pour une peau humaine et il beugla en cherchant Harry du regard :

\- C'est hors de question que je monte là-dedans ! On dirait un hippogriffe en papier !

Et oui, Harry avait pris la précaution de ne pas trop lui décrire ce qu'était un avion, de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne lâchement. Il répondit en souriant légèrement :

\- Oui, oui, Draco.

Le blond ne tiqua pas à l'emploi du prénom, trop occupé à pointer du doigt les avions en ruminant. Harry, qui avait parfaitement prévus cette situation, sortie de son sac une potion calmante extorqué à Pomfresh tout en continuant de répondre « oui, oui, Draco » à tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche pincé.

Puis, une fois le Serpentard shooté à la potion calmante, ils purent s'installer confortablement en attendant l'embarquement pendant à peine plus d'une heure.

Trouver leur siège et s'installer dans l'avion fut une autre paire de manche, Harry devant guider tous les pas de Draco, encore un petit peu effrayé, il manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol plusieurs fois en se prenant les pieds dans des sacs laissé négligemment dans le couloir. Le brun jugea préférable de prendre la place à côté du hublot, craignant une crise de panique de ce cher Malfoy. Et oui, c'est qu'il le dorlotait le petit serpent. Mais malgré tout, Harry regrettait légèrement de ne pas pouvoir s'extasier avec Draco devant le paysage merveilleux qui coulait en dessous d'eux.

Le blond, qui s'était endormis, se réveillait pendant la seconde partie du vol alors qu'ils survolaient la côté portugaise. Il fit un effort monstrueux pour ne pas hurler en voyant les lumières de la ville par le hublot, mais en même temps ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard. Harry s'aperçut de son malaise et lui prit discrètement la main pour le calmer, si discrètement qu'on aurait presque pu douter que le blond s'en soit rendu compte. Il lui glissa malgré tout à l'oreille :

\- Un poursuiveur qui a le vertige ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- C'est différent. Là, ma survie dépend d'une boite de conserve moldu ! grinça-t-il.

\- Quand même, il n'y a pas plus sûr que l'avion en comparaison du Quidditch.

Il grimaça et fixa quelques secondes sa main, emprisonné dans les doigts du brun. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèves et il se pencha à nouveau vers le hublot, s'appuyant légèrement conter Harry, décider à profiter malgré tout du paysage sortant des ténèbres de la nuit.

Arrivé à Lisbonne, passage de la douane, sprint dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater leur vol pour Terceira, se sont trompé d'avion et attendent pendant plusieurs heures, ayant couru pour rien. L'ambiance à la porte dix-neuf était presque étouffante, l'angoisse et l'adrénaline de leur course-poursuite retombait. Ils avaient simplement confondu les horaires, leur avion partait seulement à quatre heures.

Et enfin, ils embarquèrent dans leur dernière avion, avec en bande-son le serment de Draco de ne plus jamais utiliser les transports moldus. Harry s'endormis, épuisé, et Draco fixait les immeubles devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient englouti par les nuages.

Atterrissage à Terceira, Açores, à l'aube, liquéfié de fatigue. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires rapidement dans le petit aéroport qui devait à peine faire trois salles, ils étaient attendus à l'office de tourisme sorcier. L'air était encore chaud et humide, malgré le début de l'automne qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Les offices de Tourisme sorcier pouvaient ressembler à leurs congénères moldus, même s'ils avaient quelques particularités en plus, comme de comporter un service de portoloin très pratique et peu cher. Il le trouvère à deux pas de l'aéroport, derrière une vitrine neutre. Ainsi, les « frères Smith » furent accueillit par une jeune sorcière avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés pour leur voyage en portoloin jusqu'à la ville d'Horta, sur l'île de Faial, la capitale sorcière. Bien que les Açores soit une simple région autonome pour les moldus, elles étaient complètement indépendantes du Ministère sorcier de Lisbonne.

Bom dia, Bienvenu aux Açores ! Veuillez me suivre, messieurs, jusqu'à la zone de départ. Signez ici, voici votre portoloin, bon voyage.

Elle expédia une plume bleuté et argenté dans les mains des deux sorciers et les envoya à leur destination. Harry était soulagé que dans sa précipitation la sorcière ne leur avait pas demandé leur papier d'identité, si son visage était inconnu ici, ce n'était pas le cas de son nom.

Ce fut le même accueil qu'ils reçurent à l'Office de Tourisme sorcier d'Horta : expédié en vitesse vers la sortie. Ils étaient épuisés, liquidés, affamés.

Ils se trainèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel, un bâtiment avec l'apparence d'une simple maison avec vu sur le port. Chanceux qu'ils étaient – une fois n'est pas coutume - leur chambre était disponible immédiatement. Ainsi, ils purent s'installer, prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. C'était une belle chambre avec un lit double – cette fois ça devenait coutume - moins chère que les autres et qui avait l'avantage indiscutable d'être la dernière disponible dans ce merveilleux hôtel. Et en plus, elle avait une sublime vue sur l'adorable port, là où les voiliers tanguaient légèrement, à travers de larges fenêtres.

Ils passèrent en vitesse sous la douche et descendirent manger. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de l'hôtel au premier étage, admirant la vue tout en dévorant leur repas.

La vue était extraordinaire de là où ils étaient, l'île de Pico voisine surplombait la baie abritant le port d'Horta, escale incontournable des marins transatlantiques dont la digue était recouverte de leur dessin. L'île de Pico avait la particularité d'être surmonté d'un volcan qui dominait le ciel bleuté. L'île de Faial semblait presque minuscule à côté. Ils pouvaient voir des navettes, faisant la liaison entre les différentes îles de l'archipel, entrer et sortir du port. L'atmosphère était très douce, le cri des mouettes emplissait l'air, le vent marin leur chatouillait les narines. Ce devait être pas loin des meilleurs vacances de leur vie, enfin pour le moment, on ne cri jamais victoire quand on se balade avec Harry Potter.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la Grande Bibliothèque dans l'après-midi, une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré assez de force étant donné qu'ils avaient passé la majeur partie de la nuit dans l'avion ou à l'aéroport.

Epuisé, Ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit, et s'endormirent presque immédiatement, se sentant en sécurité, ne prenant pas garde à leur visage, bien trop proche.

* * *

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello**

j'en ai enfin fini avec le chapitre 17 que je vous offre sur un plateau d'argent. Merci pour votre soutient et vos reviews.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

 **Mr Potter et le Testament de Serpentard**

 **Chapitre 17**

Plusieurs heures après, les deux sorciers sortirent de leur sommeil protecteur, si proche que leur nez se touchait presque. Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta immobile comme le chasseur guettant sa proie, fixant le visage encore endormis d'Harry. C'est un miracle en soi que la respiration chaude du brun ne l'ai pas tiré plus tôt du monde des rêves. Draco ne cilla même pas quand son vis-à-vis ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il se contenta de continuer à le fixer comme si de rien n'était. Les orbes d'émeraudes se mirent à étinceler légèrement se fondant dans les perles de mercure. Harry non plus, pour une raison mystérieuse, ne déviait pas le regard comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, il était comme hypnotisé. Il finit par se gratter la gorge et murmura maladroitement pour se redonner de la contenance :

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il prenait même garde à ne pas respirer trop fort pour ne pas briser ce moment.

Mais ce fut le réveil qui tinta bruyamment qui fit voler le rêve en éclat, les ramenant à la réalité. Draco grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on le force à sortir des draps chauds comme ça, il montra exagérément son mécontentement en enfilant ses vêtements.

Toujours allongé dans le lit, Harry regardait son ami se changer dos à lui l'esprit encore rêveur. Il laissa, sans s'en rendre compte, son regard glisser le long du dos et la chute de rein du blond qui enfilait son pantalon à cet instant. Puis, il rougit et secoua la tête, comme pour ce sortir l'image de l'esprit.

L'incident fut vite chassé de son esprit, préférant se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, juste oublié avec qui il était, voilà tout. Ce n'était encore que le début de l'après-midi quand ils sortirent de leur hôtel, partant à la recherche de la Grande Bibliothèque. Guide en main, Draco avançait en tête, trainant un Harry encore partiellement endormis derrière lui.

Ils durent longer le port, prendre à droite au niveau de l'église, puis à gauche dans une ruelle qui amenait vers la plage, presque bouché par des buissons de plantes grimpantes qui recouvraient les murs avec leurs grosses fleurs rouges et orangés, assez inhabituelle pour cette période de l'année. Après une dizaine de mètres dans la jolie ruelle inondée de lumière, un porche se dessinait sur leur droite sur le mur blanc immaculé. La porte était, comme partout aux Açores, entourée d'un liseré noir. De derrière le haut mur, des fleurs tentaient de s'échapper pour se rapprocher du soleil. C'était pour le moins incongrus, une si grande porte d'apparat dans une ruelle si étroite. En arc de cercle, en lettre blanche sur le liseré noir, au-dessus de la porte, était inscrit « Exegi monumentum aere perennius » (1), devise rédigé par le constructeur de ce lieu il y a fort longtemps.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard pour se donner du courage et posèrent leur baguette sur le bois sombre de la porte. Lentement, et dans un silence frappant, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, les laissant pénétrer dans un patio blanc immaculé envahit par une végétation verdoyante. Une petite fontaine s'écoulait au centre, reflétant l'éclat bleuté du ciel de ce printemps indien. Un alignement de dalle de pierres les mena jusqu'à la porte se découpant dans le bâtiment, à la stricte opposé de là où ils étaient rentrés. C'est à cet endroit qu'un majordome leur ouvrit la porte et recueillit leur signature magique dans l'imposant livre des présences qui recensait toute les visites depuis la création de la bibliothèque mais inaccessible à la consultation malheureusement pour nos deux sorciers.

Un vestibule tout en marbre, vitraux et bois précieux apparaissait tout d'abord aux visiteurs de l'illustre bibliothèque avec son grand escalier qui menait au premier étage, là où se trouvait la salle de lecture. C'était une grande pièce circulaire tout en bois, envahi de petit bureau individuel avec des lampes personnelles, occupé çà et là par de vieux sorciers et sorcières grisonnant. Tout autour de la pièce, de grandes fenêtres couvertes de vitraux colorés faisaient pénétrer une lumière tamisée. En levant la tête, on pouvait voir où étaient conservés les nombreux ouvrages : des mezzanines se superposant à l'infini contenaient les étagères, accessibles par des échelles squelettiques.

Ils s'installèrent à un bureau, Draco sortit son carnet avec une plume autoencreuse et relu les derniers passages pendant qu'Harry partait escalader les étagères.

A la différence des grandes bibliothèques moldus, ici les livres étaient en libre-service, étant protégés par de divers sorts, ils ne pouvaient être volés ou abimés. Cela rendait l'accès plus simple aux ouvrages, facilitant la vie des chercheurs et des simples curieux. Cependant, il y avait bien une zone restrictive au tout dernier étage des mezzanines, qui contenait tous les documents sur les magies dangereuses et les documents encore confidentiels, et accessible seulement sur autorisation spéciale du directeur de la Grande Bibliothèque.

Harry fut rejoint assez vite par Draco agacé de devoir attendre. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, le brun avait jeté son dévolu sur des chroniques de la ville rédigées par les historiens de différentes époques, des archives très très anciennes sur les présences aux congrès sorciers et autres réunions, ainsi que sur des livres d'histoire. N'étant pas en Angleterre, il n'y avait pas de rayon dédié à Salazar Serpentard.

Ils avaient beau éplucher les pages jaunit, aucune information digne de ce nom ne leur sauta aux yeux. Ils apprirent que Gilderic Machinchose avait tenté de faire un coup d'état en 1350, qu'en 476, des patriciens romains avaient trouvé refuge sur l'île de Terceira et qu'en 1614, trois sorciers avec des animagus chats avaient servi de casse-croute à un troupeau de basilic. Vraiment passionnant.

Draco avait du mal à contenir son agacement face à la masse d'informations inutiles qui les submergeait, sa tête lui paraissait pleine de feu d'artifice made in Weasley twins©. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Ça devenait la question la plus en vogue en ce moment dans l'esprit de nos deux sorciers adorés.

Quand le soleil commençait à rejoindre lentement mais sûrement l'horizon, ils avouèrent leur échec et retournèrent à leur hôtel. Comment avaient-ils pu imaginer que trouver la trace du passage d'un sorcier anglais dans un archipel il y a plus de mille ans serait facile ? Ils étaient déçus, c'est vrai.

\- Si il avait été là, on aurait déjà trouvé, se plaignit Draco, on ne va quand même pas passer notre vie à chercher !

\- C'est ce que font les historiens, Malfoy, ils passent leur vie à chercher des traces du passé.

\- Mais on n'est pas des historiens, on veut juste trouver _une_ petite information sur _un_ sorcier.

\- On perd espoir chacun notre tour, c'est presque drôle, ricana Harry, se moquant de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui envoya son oreiller dans le visage.

Il se passa sensiblement la même chose durant les jours qui suivirent. Ils passèrent leurs journées à la bibliothèque, à éplucher des annales et des chroniques en tous genres sans vraiment savoir où chercher et ce qu'ils cherchaient. Car en effet, où pouvaient-ils trouver un livre entier consacré au fondateur ? Aux Açores, il était bien moins connu qu'en Grande-Bretagne et c'était complètement logique quand on y pense, c'était tout au plus un puissant sorcier parmi tant d'autre. Et puis une énième biographie ne serait pas bien utile, il leur fallait des preuves de sa présence ici. Des preuves qu'ils auraient dû trouver dans des chroniques de l'époque, mais ils tournaient en rond.

C'était là à la fois les inconvénients et les avantages de ces Grandes Bibliothèques sorcières. On y trouvait une masse d'information comme nulle part ailleurs mais quand on ne savait pas où chercher, on était vite enseveli sous cette même masse d'information qui en faisait la richesse. Il existait ce genre de bibliothèque depuis l'apparition même de communautés sorcières dans le monde, la plus connu des moldus restait bien sûr la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie qui brûla pendant le premier siècle avant Jésus Christ, enfin tout du moins aux yeux des moldus. Mais on en trouvait aussi à Pékin, ancienne capitale impériale, de même pour Kyoto, Bagdad ou Delhi. Parmi celles qui furent réellement détruite, on retrouve Machu Picchu ou Tenochtitlan. Pendant fort longtemps, seuls les érudits en connaissaient l'accès pour les protéger de la haine destructrice des moldus.

Ainsi, le mercredi soir, sachant qu'ils étaient arrivés le dimanche, ils étaient attablés au restaurant de l'hôtel, complètement désespérés.

\- On avait jamais dit qu'était facile, disait Harry à Draco qui se plaignait.

\- Mais on a jamais dit que serait compliqué non plus, répliqua-t-il, crispé.

\- Le jour où on sera d'accord à chaque fois, on sortira le champagne…

\- Compte là-dessus, Potter, grogna le concerné.

Ils avaient commandé et attendaient l'arrivé de leur plat en bavardant plus ou moins calmement sur leur recherche. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention d'un sorcier grisonnant aux traits méditerranéens fortement marqués, trop perdu dans leur lamentation, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçut que ce même homme était présent les jours précédent à la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha de leur table en souriant d'amusement devant les deux sorciers qui se chamaillait à nouveau.

Une fois qu'il fut assez proche d'eux, il se gratta la gorge et leur dit dans un anglais parfait malgré un accent portugais :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, messieurs, je vous ai aperçu ces derniers jours à la bibliothèque et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoins d'aide dans vos recherches. Ce n'est pas aisé de trouver ce que l'on veut dans cette bibliothèque, voyez-vous, je suis historien-chercheur depuis plus de cinquante ans au même endroit. Et puis, c'est assez rare de croiser des anglais par ici, vous avez attiré ma curiosité.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard gêné puis invitèrent l'homme à s'assoir face à eux.

\- Mais où sont mes manières ! s'exclama-t-il, Je me présente, Ambrosio Portes. Ravis de faire votre connaissance, messieurs, et navré de déranger votre repas.

\- Vous êtes tout excusé, de toute manière on aurait fini par s'étriper si vous n'étiez pas arrivé, s'amusa Harry. Harry Potter, enchanté.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, le Survivant était décidément stupide de donner son nom à tout vas. Il grogna d'agacement et se présenta à son tour froidement, ce bonhomme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

L'homme, Ambrosio Portes, ne sembla pas tiquer sur leur nom, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui s'était souvenu trop tard qu'il était une personnalité connu. Le serveur arriva avec les commandes des garçons et l'historien commanda son plat à son tour.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, lâcha Draco, sur quoi faîtes-vous des recherches si approfondi ?

\- Je suis spécialiste de l'histoire médiéval des Açores et plus précisément de leur relation avec le reste du monde. Maintenant, que viennent faire deux anglais sur l'archipel ? On voit rarement des sorciers venir par ici ces dernières années, encore moins des anglais, à cause de la guerre.

A l'évocation de la guerre, les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui répondit :

\- Nous nous sommes intéressés à la vie qu'a pu avoir Salazar Serpentard après avoir quitté l'Angleterre, c'est un sorcier très connu chez nous qui a disparu mystérieusement.

\- Oui, je le connais en effet, j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui. Pour quoi exactement faites-vous ces recherches ?

Draco, le plus doué des deux en matière de mensonge, prit la parole :

\- Notre cursus universitaire nous demande de faire des travaux de recherche en groupe et on a vu là une occasion de voyager un peu.

L'homme acquiesça sans faire plus de commentaire. Il parut réfléchir quelques instant et dit :

\- Je pense peut-être être en mesure de vous aider, messieurs.

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un rapide regard, agréablement surpris. Ils finiraient presque à penser qu'ils avaient une bonne étoile.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, merci beaucoup, monsieur, lâcha Harry, soudain beaucoup plus souriant.

Même Draco semblait s'être déridé à cette annonce.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce sujet mais je connais des ouvrages qui pourrait vous être utile, enchaina Ambrosio Portes. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce qui vous a conduit à venir faire vos recherches ici.

\- On a un maigre indice sur le passage de Serpentard ici, aux Açores, on a décidé de l'exploiter. A vrai dire, on comptait beaucoup sur la bibliothèque.

\- Et vous avez bien raison, c'est là que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

La discussion continua calmement pendant tout le repas.

\- Je me demandais, glissa Draco, où vous aviez appris à parler si bien anglais ?

Harry leva un sourcil, amusé de voir son ami faire un compliment.

\- Oh, et bien, je suis partie travailler quelques temps aux Etats-Unis pendant ma jeunesse. C'est aussi le cas de beaucoup d'Açoriens, répondit aimablement monsieur Portes.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que derrière le compliment, Draco continuait à se méfier de l'homme. Quand la paranoïa changeait de camp…

Une fois que les trois hommes eurent finit de dîner, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver le lendemain à dix heures à la bibliothèque. Puis, les deux jeunes anglais rejoignirent leur chambre en silence, perdu dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient un avis mitigé sur leur « sauveur ». Harry était bien d'accord avec Malfoy, c'était louche, mais il préférait y voir un coup de chance du destin qu'une manigance.

\- Ton inconscience finira par nous tuer, Potter, grinça le blond, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Arrête de ronchonner, Malfoy, et vient dormir, lui répondit le brun en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui dans le lit. Et éteint cette maudite lumière, tu te peigneras demain, tes cheveux ne vont pas tomber dans la nuit.

\- Je ne ronchonne pas ! piailla-t-il, je manifeste mon mécontentement. Et je ne préfère pas essayer, imagine que je devienne chauve !? L'horreur !

\- Draco Malfoy, arrête de faire ta drama queen et viens me rejoindre, je veux dormir.

\- Tu peux dormir sans moi, ronchonna le blond en laissant son peigne sur la table de nuit et en montant dans le lit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon Serpentard préféré ? pouffa Harry en lui décoiffant les cheveux.

\- Hey ! Pas touche, Potter ou je vais devoir me relever pour les coiffer !

\- Ah nan, j'arrête mais tu dors maintenant !

\- Ouais, ouais, compte là-dessus… grinça Draco.

\- Bonne nuit, Draco.

\- Bonne nuit… Harry…

* * *

(1) "Exegi monumentum aere perennius" Vers du Poète Horace, se traduisant par « J'ai achevé un monument plus durable que l'airain », promettant à son œuvre l'immortalité.

A suivre...


End file.
